En Echange D'Amour
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Natsuki est une Escort-Girl farouche, Shizuru, la propriétaire d'une firme multinationale.   Elles devront cohabiter ensemble ... Laquelle étranglera l'autre en première ? xD Nouveau chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un : Une entrevue**_

-Natsuki, mon amour, peux tu venir me voir ?

La dénommée "Natsuki", une beauté à vous couper le souffle s'avança lentement vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellée.

La démarche séduisante, des courbes alléchantes, de magnifiques yeux d'un vert incroyable, une longue chevelure de jais rattachée en queue de cheval, la peau pâle à souhait, les lèvres appétissantes et une posture séductrice : Voilà une jeune femme des plus envoutantes. Elle lui avait toute suite tapé dans l'œil, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Le trentenaire n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser ses mains avides sur cette beauté affriolante et il en avait payé le prix : Un beau coquard accompagné d'un "On ne touche pas la marchandise tant qu'on pas payé !"

A croire qu'il avait des tendances masochistes puisqu'elle lui avait toute suite plu. Sa hargne l'avait particulièrement démarquée du reste des Escort-Girls, ne parlons même pas de sa splendeur.

Cette femme, à l'instant même où son coup était parti, avait remporté une vie des plus luxueuses et des plus respectables ... Enfin, respectables pour une femme de son genre.

Elle s'assit sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, à ses côtés, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres et lui demanda de son ton mielleux :

-Que me veux tu, Hi-de-ka-zu ?

Il ne put retenir un sourire fier et supérieur. Cette femme qu'il s'était offert après le départ de son insupportable deuxième épouse, lui revenait horriblement cher, autant par ses caprices que par son prix - un bon pesant d'or à verser à l'agence qu'il le lui avait fourni - mais il ne le regrettait aucunement. Son "petit jouet" savait comment lui faire cracher un maximum d'argent mais elle le lui rendait bien. Elle l'amusait énormément et bien vite il s'était "amouraché" - s'il on peut dire - de cette farouche enfant.

Il lui tendit un sourire charmeur, lui prit délicatement sa main comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus fragile sur terre et la porta à ses lèvres avec lenteur pour l'embrasser dévotement.

Natsuki ne décelait chez son "maître" aucune sorte de splendeur, il ne l'attirait pas, mais il possédait de nombreux autres atouts : La richesse, la noblesse, le prestige et elle devait lui reconnaître sa grande générosité, sa patience et sa délicatesse. Cela la changeait : Elle avait l'habitude de tomber sur de vulgaires personnages qui ne voulait d'elle que son corps, qui ne la prenait pour rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir dont il serait facile de se débarrasser. Elle n'était, d'ailleurs, pas restée très longtemps entre leurs mains débauchées. Farouche comme elle l'était, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de la ramener et de se rabattre sur des demoiselles plus dociles.

Qu'on se le dise, Natsuki était vierge et comptait bien le rester encore un an ou deux. Elle n'était en aucun cas une vulgaire prostituée que tout le monde pouvait se payer.

Cependant son actuel "propriétaire" avait réussi grâce à sa patience et sa douceur à lui octroyer quelques "friandises, douceurs et plaisirs" et cela lui suffisait amplement pour le moment. C'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez cet homme : Il se satisfaisait de peu.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne, la serrant tendrement et lui répondit enfin avec calme et courtoisie :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir de "possibles" alliés pour l'entreprise ... "Il s'arrêta quelques instants et continua, un sourire de conspirateur aux lèvres" Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à charmer ces gens.

La jeune femme passa sa fine main dans les cheveux de son interlocuteur avant de les ébouriffer avec affectuosité. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou, faisant glisser ses lèvres attirantes jusqu'à son oreille et y murmura simplement, la voix toujours aussi mielleuse :

-Naturellement ~

Pendant ce temps, l'une de ces dites "personnes à charmer" se préparait pour l'important rendez vous. Une jeune femme élégante et délicate au regard envoutant qui semblait défier le monde avec assurance, se tenait devant sa glace. Elle avait opté pour une tenue soignée et distinguée ainsi que pour un maquillage discret, n'ayant pas besoin d'accessoires superflus et de se farder inutilement.

Elle laissa ses somptueux cheveux châtains cascader avec grâce sur ses épaules, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, satisfaite et tourna les talons, s'emparant au passage de son sac à main Louis Vitton en cuir. Elle descendit jusque dans l'immense hall de sa demeure qu'elle avait pris soin de faire décorer par de grands artistes et designers, poussa l'un des lourds battants de l'entrée, fit un pas à l'extérieur avant de refermer derrière elle la porte en bois massif. La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes sous le porche, admirant le fabuleux jardin sur lequel des paysagistes avait travaillé durant plusieurs années. Son regard pourpre s'attarda sur la fontaine gigantesque et luxueuse qui trônait fièrement au milieu des magnifiques parterres de fleurs et des arbres fruitiers ou en fleurs. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, pensant à nouveau aux enjeux de la prochaine réunion qui n'allait pas tarder et fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une limousine qui s'arrêta quelques mètres devant elle et dans laquelle elle monta sans plus attendre.

Natsuki était chargée d'accueillir les invités, elle devait selon les instructions, se montrer séduisante et courtoise, elle devait donc captiver et appâter ses proies. Elle se tenait déjà devant l'immense porte du manoir, prête à les ravir et à les émoustiller.

Elle fut surprise de devoir accueillir une sublime jeune femme, elle avait, en effet, pour habitude de ne voir que des hommes qui plus est beaucoup plus âgés participer à ce genre de réunion. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de jouer son rôle à merveille, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, se courba légèrement pour la saluer et lui demanda de sa voix suave :

-Quelle délicieuse personne nous vient là ! Vous venez sans doute pour notre petite réunion ?

L'invitée se courba presque imperceptiblement à son tour et répondit brièvement, sans vraiment faire attention à son interlocutrice :

-C'est exact, je suis la représentante de l'entreprise Fujino. Où aura lieu les négociations ?

Natsuki tiqua légèrement, un peu énervée qu'on ignore ses flatteries puis elle continua un sourire toujours parfait aux lèvres :

-Oh vous devez être Shizuru Fujino ! Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi séduisante ~

Je suis Natsuki Kuga, la compagne de Mr Nakamura, enchantée !

Elle tendit sa main mais son interlocutrice ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, non, au lieu de ça elle se contenta de feindre un sourire et lui répondit, d'un ton glacial :

-Ecoutez Mlle Kuga, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en amabilité avec vous. Conduisez moi simplement jusqu'à votre "compagnon" !

La brune abaissa sa main et jura intérieurement, mécontente de n'avoir pas su séduire cette arrogante personne et encore pire, d'avoir été rejetée sans raison apparente. Elle tenta de camoufler son énervement et répondit calmement, un sourire faux toujours peint sur son visage :

-Allons, allons, détendez vous ! Vous êtes encore bien jeune pour vous souciez ainsi du temps ... Quoiqu'il en soit je vais vous conduire comme vous le désirez auprès du maître de ces lieux, suivez moi ~

Elle tourna les talons et entreprit de monter les marches, sachant pertinemment que l'autre la suivait et la dépassait même ... La dépassait ?

-Et bien, vous être drôlement pressée, Mlle Fu-ji-no ~

-En effet !

Cette dernière monta rapidement l'escalier et dut se résoudre à attendre son interlocutrice qui prenait tout son temps, faisant en sorte de paraître la plus gracieuse possible, ne sachant quelle aile prendre. Elle soupira quand enfin Natsuki arriva à sa hauteur.

-Par où devons nous aller ?

La brune lui lança un sourire ravageur qui ne fonctionna pas comme elle s'en doutait déjà et lui répondit d'un ton faussement vexée:

-Et bien, Fujino san est bien pressée de me quitter ... Lui aurais je fait quelques torts ?

Shizuru soupira une nouvelle fois et lui dit en toute honnêteté :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça ... Disons que je suis venue ici pour parlementer et non pour discuter avec vous ... Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais il s'agit d'une réunion importante et je suis quelqu'un de très demandée donc j'aimerais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

Natsuki lui lança un regard déçu et se déclara vaincue. Cela ne lui servait à rien de complimenter et de tenter de séduire une personne aussi têtue et imbue de soi même. Elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et redescendit les marches sans un mot pour aller accueillir le reste des invités.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux : Un problème **_

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que la réunion avait commencé et Shizuru n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Ne peut elle pas le lâcher cinq petites minutes ? Est elle vraiment obligée de le tripoter de cette manière ?

Plus le temps passait plus cette Natsuki Kuga l'agaçait et l'écœurait. Cela faisait bien trente minutes qu'elle ne cessait de lécher la poire de son Nakamura et personne ne trouvait rien à redire. Les autres avaient d'ailleurs plus l'air de l'envier qu'autre chose et cela la rebutait énormément. Ah les hommes, je vous jure !

L'objet de son mécontentement lui lança un regard satisfait, contente de pouvoir jouer avec ses nerfs. Après tout, Shizuru avait l'air extrêmement pressée et l'avait "sauvagement" repoussé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est ce pas ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, la jeune femme se releva soudainement et annonça à ses interlocuteurs sans plus attendre, d'un ton glacial :

-Nous n'arrivons à rien ! Aucun de nous n'est d'accord avec les autres et je ne suis pas venue ici pour regarder une femme en chaleur s'amuser avec son partenaire ! De ce fait, je préfère partir ! Amusez vous bien Mr Nakamura, je rentre chez moi !

Elle jeta un regard des plus terrifiants à la brune qui s'était arrêté de cajoler son maître, fit quelques pas, ravi que sa "torture" prenne fin mais fut irrémédiablement interrompu par une alarme assourdissante qui retentit avec force dans la pièce, l'obligeant à se boucher les oreilles.

Le maître des lieux sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, manqua de trébucher et hurla aux autres de sorte à être entendu malgré le vacarme ambiant :

-Des intrus se sont infiltrés ! Nous devons sortir !

Shizuru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des intrus ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Pourquoi avoir organiser une réunion entre plusieurs propriétaires de firmes multinationales - si souvent ciblé par des malfrats - si le système de sécurité n'est pas parfaitement au point !

Elle avait perdu son temps et maintenant elle était en danger. Elle jura intérieurement. Quelle journée de merde !

L'alarme s'arrêta brusquement, plongeant la pièce quelques instants dans un silence pesant. La porte s'ouvrit inopinément puis tout se passa très vite : Un coup de feu retentit, la balle frôla dangereusement le visage de Shizuru, continua sa course et alla se plonger dans le crâne de Nakamura. La jeune femme encore sous le choc, sentit un bras impérieux la tirer vers l'avant, l'obligeant à courir. Une porte s'ouvrit, elle fut entraîner dans une nouvelle pièce et fut amener à courir jusqu'à un mur qui s'ouvrit "mystérieusement". Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment puisqu'on l'obligea à emprunter le passage qui lui faisait maintenant face. Une nouvelle balle siffla près de son oreille, la peur fit monter l'adrénaline et elle se mit à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru auparavant. Sa course la mena rapidement vers l'extérieur. Elle allait continuer quand la main qui l'avait un peu plus tôt tirée, l'arrêta brusquement. Shizuru se retourna, pensant faire face à un assaillant, prête à en découdre mais elle fut "soulagée" de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de la personne qu'elle avait maudite un peu plus tôt.

-Natsuki ?

L'interpellée jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, elle paraissait maintenant bien pitoyable : Trempée de sueurs, le regard hagard, les jambes flageolantes, tremblante à souhait, les mains moites et l'air complètement choqué.

Elle lui tendit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et se moqua d'elle gentiment :

-C'est pas tout les jours que vous vivez de telles aventures, n'est ce pas, Mlle Fujino ?

Puis elle l'entraina derrière des buissons, voulant être certaine de ne pas être rattrapée par l'un des agresseurs. Shizuru qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits ne put retenir un sanglot. Il faut dire que sa course l'avait mise dans un sale état, elle avait faillit mourir et avait vu un homme se faire tuer, tout ça en moins de dix minutes, il y avait de quoi être bouleversé.

Natsuki, gênée de voir la jeune femme pleurer tenta de la réconforter :

-Ne pleurez pas, vous êtes encore en vie !

L'autre, les larmes roulant sur les joues, lui demanda bien vite, extrêmement perturbée et fragile :

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Cette question lui parut stupide. Parce que je t'ai sauvée, évidemment ! Cette femme n'avait vraiment aucun sang froid ! Ses sanglots finirent par l'agacer et eurent raison de sa maîtrise.

-Hey écoutes ! On dirait que ça ne te plait pas d'être en vie, alors si tu veux tu peux y retourner pour te faire gentiment buter mais je t'en prie arrête de chialer !

Son interlocutrice releva vers elle son regard cramoisi empli de larmes, choquée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre et lui demanda, interloquée :

-Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ! Je vous rappelle que votre ami a été tué ! N'en avez vous vraiment rien à faire !

Natsuki soupira. Elle l'avait oublié celui là, comment allait elle faire maintenant que son gagne-pain n'était plus ? Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau soupir ce qui étonna au plus haut point Shizuru qui c'était un peu près calmé, plus intéressée maintenant par la "non-tristesse" de sa sauveuse. Elle la questionna silencieusement du regard et cette dernière lui répondit simplement, comme si la mort de son ami n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres :

-Oh c'est triste, oui ... Il va falloir me trouver un nouveau client et en trouver un de cette qualité va être dur mais tu sais je m'en sortirais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

La brune finit sa phrase sur un sourire léger.

Avait elle bien entendu ? Un client ? Soudainement la vérité lui éclata au visage et cela l'écœura à un tel point qu'elle fut victime d'un haut-le-cœur. Natsuki n'était autre qu'une prostituée et elle se fichait complètement de la mort de son "client", tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir si elle allait en trouver un autre. Elle était révulsée et elle ne put s'empêcher de gifler avec force l'objet de son dégout qui tituba quelques secondes avant de porter une main à sa joue et de fixer son agresseur avec un grand étonnement.

-Franchement, tu me dégoutes ! Etre une putain c'est une chose mais être aussi insensible, c'est monstrueux ! C'est inhumain !

La brune, se massa la joue, se ressaisissant rapidement et lui cria férocement :

-Surveilles ton langage pauvre conne ! Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper d'un mec qui, comme tu l'as si bien dit, se paye des femmes ! Et pour ta gouverne, je suis ni pute ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! Je suis Escort-Girl point barre !

Shizuru s'empressa de répondre, complètement hors d'elle :

-Tu crois que cela fait une différence ! Tu es tout aussi pitoyable et -

Elle fut interrompu par une Natsuki furieuse:

-Est ce que je critique ton boulot, sale vipère ! Tu vois où il nous a mené, ton travail de merde ! La prochaine fois ça pourrait être toi, alors à ta place je la fermerais !

La dite "vipère" ne trouva rien à redire, cette femme aussi écœurante qu'elle soit n'avait pas tort, elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser et l'autre continua, se calmant un peu :

-Peuh, j'aurais pas du te sauver, la prochaine fois tu te démerderas !

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Sans déconner, maintenant, je me retrouve avec une gueularde doublée d'une chialeuse !

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, au bout du rouleau puis l'autre se retourna vers elle et se tut en la voyant là si désespérée et désespérante. Natsuki soupira et se faisant plus douce, lui dit :

-Bon maintenant ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne vas pas rester ici à te lamenter sur ton sort.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se relever. L'autre se laissa retomber aussitôt trop attristée et choquée de la situation.

-Bon je vois que j'ai pas le choix, je vais te ramener chez toi ... Saloperie de lavette !

Shizuru ne répondit pas à ses propos ce qui inquiéta quelque peu son interlocutrice. Pas qu'elle se préoccupait réellement d'elle, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air en état de marcher ni de faire quoique ce soit.

Elle grogna de frustration, la souleva lentement avant de la porter comme elle le pouvait et de commencer à marcher vers ... D'ailleurs où voulait elle aller comme ça ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivait Shizuru.

-Merde !

Elle jura longuement et maudit la femme qui sanglotait maintenant contre elle avec force.

-Pas le choix, je vais t'emmener là bas ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : L'Agence**

_Natsuki, exténuée, était proche du but. Elle trébucha contre le bord du trottoir mais se rattrapa de justesse, maudissant avec force la personne qui la poussait à faire autant d'effort._

_-Fujino ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !_

_La dénommée "Fujino" se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre sa sauveuse, ne trouvant pas la force de répondre à sa menace, voulant simplement oublier tout ce qui c'était passé jusque là._

_La brune grogna sans plus attendre et lui hurla :_

_-Hey ! Je suis pas ton nounours ! Me serre pas comme ça, lavette ! _

_Elle la fit sauter légèrement dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle glissait puis jura rageusement. La jeune femme avait horriblement mal aux bras. Pas que Shizuru soit particulièrement lourde - c'était même le contraire - mais après autant de temps à la porter ses bras commençaient à se plaindre. _

_Elle vit enfin la fin de son rude voyage, elle touchait au but ce qui la fit soupirer de soulagement. Natsuki s'arrêta devant une sorte d'hôtel luxueux et apparemment privé - compte tenu de la serrure/clavier - et déposa Shizuru contre le mur avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'étrange palace en composant un interminable code. _

_Elle traina la "lavette" vivante à l'intérieur et referma la porte._

_-Hey, on est arrivées, bouges toi un peu ! Je vais pas te porter indéfiniment ! _

_Shizuru lui lança un regard furieux et lui hurla avec colère :_

_-Oh toi, la fermes ! Peut être que tu n'en as rien à secouer d'avoir été à deux doigts de crever et que des gens soient morts mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Alors laisses moi respirer et arrêtes de te plaindre !_

_Cette femme la rendait dingue, elle ne cessait de l'insulter alors qu'elle l'avait secouru et pire encore, elle l'avait transporté jusqu'ici, une heure qu'elle la portait dans ses bras et elle continuait de l'envoyer bouler à la moindre occasion. _

_S'en était trop !_

_-Tu sais quoi ! J'en ai marre d'être traiter comme une chienne ! Débrouilles toi ! T'as qu'à te laisser mourir ici si tu veux, moi je me casse !_

_Ce dit elle tourna les talons et emprunta le couloir qui lui faisait face et semblait sans fin. Rapidement, elle entendit des bruits de pas se joindre aux siens, elle se retourna et découvrit Shizuru qui la suivait, apparemment mécontente d'être abandonnée. _

_L'Escort-Girl soupira longuement et continua son chemin sans prêter aucune attention à sa compagne de déroute. _

_Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans cogner au préalable, elle entra dans la pièce, Fujino l'imita._

_Elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un "charmant" jeune homme à la crinière noire et sa sensuelle compagne à moitié nue dans une position des plus équivoques. La femme allongée sur le bureau, les cuisses écartées tenait contre elle et embrassait avec fougue son amant, déjà bien excité apparemment._

_Shizuru fixait le couple avec de grands yeux ronds, prête à faire demi tour quant à Natsuki, la situation ne semblait pas plus la déranger que ça, elle interpella d'ailleurs le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était :_

_-Reito ! Je croyais que tu devais protéger tes employées ! _

_Le dénommé "Reito" se redressa, remit en place sa chemise, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son érection et répondit à son interlocutrice, interloqué :_

_-Natsuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es encore faite virer ? "Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua" Mah, mah que vais je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? "Il remarqua Shizuru derrière elle et demanda soudainement très intéressé" Oh Natsuki, tu nous ramènes de la marchandise de choix ~ Qui est cette délicieuse enfant ? _

_Fujino n'en cru pas ses oreilles. De la marchandise de choix ? Délicieuse enfant ? Que comptait il faire d'elle ? Pas rassurée, elle s'approcha de sa sauveuse et tira légèrement sur son haut, lui demandant silencieusement de la protéger de cet homme louche et encore bien échauffé. _

_Natsuki n'y fit pas vraiment attention, elle était plus intéressée, apparemment, par la jeune femme, maintenant assise sur le bureau, se rhabillant doucement._

_-Alors Nao ? On se tape le patron maintenant ?_

_L'interpellée dévisagea sa consœur et lui répondit, contrariée :_

_-Cela ne te regarde en rien ! Occupes toi de tes oignons ! Est ce que je te demande si tu te tapes la demoiselle derrière toi ?_

_Natsuki grogna légèrement alors que Reito, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, ajoutait :_

_-Alors cette exquise jeune femme serait une nouvelle cliente "Il s'approcha du duo et tendit une main vers "l'exquise jeune femme" qui se contenta de la fixer sans réagir" _

_Enchanté de te rencontrer ! _

_Shizuru, prenant conscience du quiproquo, se dépêcha de dissiper tout malentendu, de sa voix qu'elle rendait rigoureuse elle lui dit :_

_-Vous faites erreur, je ne suis ni une employée potentielle ni une nouvelle cliente. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce que je fais ici ... En tout cas, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires ! _

_Elle jeta, malgré elle, un coup d'œil à l'érection apparente du jeune homme et tourna les talons, dégoutée. Elle fut arrêter rapidement comme elle le fut nombre de fois durant sa journée, par une main qui la tira en arrière accompagnée bien vite de reproches sans nom :_

_-Hey toi ! Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir comme si de rien n'était après m'avoir fait vivre un vrai calvaire et m'avoir insulté de tout les noms ! Tu me prends vraiment pour ta chienne ! J'ai perdu mon boulot à cause de vos affaires à deux balles ! _

_La jeune femme se retourna, secoua son bras de sorte à ce qu'elle le lâche et lui demanda, simplement :_

_-Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ? _

_La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :_

_-Engages moi ! _

_Pardon ? Que je quoi ? Que je t'engages ? Elle observa l'Escort-Girl, elle semblait sérieuse. Quelle bonne blague !_

_-Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne survivrais pas une journée, tu m'insupportes tellement que je serais capable de t'étrangler là, maintenant, toute suite ! Que veut tu que je fasse d'une trainée dans ton genre !_

_L'autre semblait amusée. Elle lui répondit un sourire malin et pervers sur les lèvres :_

_-Miss Fu-ji-no n'en a vraiment aucune idée ?_

_Comprenant que la demoiselle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire, elle continua :_

_-Comprends moi, je ne suis pas ravie non plus à cette idée mais j'ai besoin de gagner ma vie ... Je pourrais rester ici, attendre de me trouver un nouveau client mais la plupart des mecs qui viennent ici, ne recherche que du cul et sont aussi répugnants que pourri-gâtés ... Or je ne suis absolument pas du genre à offrir mon corps à n'importe qui ! _

_Fujino était révoltée. Cette garce ne pensait donc qu'au fric ! _

_-Pas question de vivre avec une femme de ton genre ! _

_Cette dernière qui avait apparemment prévu son refus, lui lança le coup d'estoc ultime :_

_-Ce que tu oublies Shi-zu-ru, c'est que je t'ai sauvée la vie ~_

_C'était horriblement vrai et ça elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La châtaigne du se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait une dette - et pas une petite - envers cette femme qui la révulsait tant. Shizuru était une femme d'honneur et l'idée d'être redevable à une "fille de joie" lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Elle s'approcha du dénommé Reito, qui semblait il était le responsable, à contre-cœur, lui tendit la main, pleine d'hésitations et lui annonça la voix emplie de remords :_

_-Je la prends ..._

_Elle regretta toute suite son geste et ses paroles mais elle devait s'y résoudre, il en allait de son honneur. Le jeune homme la dévisagea tout d'abord de son regard hébété puis un sourire commercial se dessina sur son visage et il lui répondit enthousiaste, tout en serrant sa main :_

_-Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Bon d'accord, c'est une femme bien farouche mais je vous assure la qualité de son service ! _

_La dite "femme bien farouche" afficha un sourire victorieux et ne pu retenir un ricanement auquel tiqua sa nouvelle propriétaire. Elle l'énervait déjà, comment arriverait elle à la supporter plus d'une journée ? Peu importe, si cela ne marchait vraiment pas elle pourrait toujours la ramener. Cette idée la rassura fortement. _

_Elle soupira, essuya sa main discrètement sur son bas, se sentant souillée et demanda à son interlocuteur des détails quand aux paiements et au service. _

_Nao, la jeune femme qui jusqu'alors s'était tu, prit la parole et répondit à la place de son amant :_

_-C'est simple, tu verses une certaine somme à l'agence - c'est le seul paiement - et tu peux t'amuser avec elle. Tu lui offre un logis, de quoi se nourrir ... Des choses essentielles si ce n'est plus et en contre partie elle t'obéit aux doigts et à l'œil. Enfin tant que tu t'abstiens de la toucher sans son autorisation, c'est une agence d'Escort-Girl et pas une maison close ici. Cependant, crois moi que nos employées ont plutôt intérêt à se montrer dociles et obéissantes si elles ne veulent pas se retrouver à la rue. _

_Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette annonce._

_-Ara, m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, n'est ce pas ? _

_Cette idée lui plut particulièrement et ses remords se dissipèrent un peu._

_Quant à Natsuki, elle ne faisait plus vraiment la fière mais elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir trouvé aussi vite une cliente riche et prestigieuse._

_Reito reprit la parole et questionna gaiement son employée - sûrement heureux d'avoir une nouvelle cliente à "arnaquer" - :_

_-Qu'en est il de Nakamura ? _

_Natsuki lui jeta sans une once d'émotion : _

_-Hidekazu est sûrement mort, je ne pense pas qu'il est survécu à l'agression, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se prend une balle dans le crâne. _

_Le responsable, les ardeurs enfin calmées, se contenta de prononcer quelques mots, simplement déçu d'avoir perdu un si bon client :_

_-Oh, je vois ... Quel dommage, c'était l'un de nos plus riches clients ... _

_La riche héritière s'offusqua. Rien ne comptait donc plus pour ces personnes que l'argent ? Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Elle observa Reito, un sourire fendait maintenant son visage et il ne tarda pas à demander, fin entrepreneur qu'il était :_

_-Cette délicieuse enfant pourra t'elle vraiment payer ?_

_Encore ce surnom ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Que pouvait on attendre d'un homme qui faisait des femmes son argent et qui vous susurrait de cette façon si mielleuse que vous étiez une "délicieuse enfant" ? Vraiment, cet individu ne cessait de la répugner, il avait tout du sale type et du criminel. D'ailleurs, son "entreprise" était elle légale ? _

_Fujino ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps, Reito l'invita à le suivre pour le paiement et la signature du contrat, ce qu'elle fit non sans grandes hésitations et aprioris._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre : Découverte**_

-Waouh, ça c'est de la baraque ! On ne se refuse rien à ce que je vois !

Natsuki aussi surexcitée qu'une gamine à Noël, contemplait avec un enthousiaste non dissimulé l'immense jardin qui défilait devant ses yeux ébahis. Elle jeta un regard amusé à sa compagne qui lui ordonna sévèrement :

-Tenez vous tranquille, voulez vous !

Elle se rassit donc correctement sur son siège et continua de lui sourire, ravie de s'être dégotté aussi rapidement une perle pareil, un véritable gagne-pain en or. Nakamura faisait pâle figure à côté de cette femme : Elle était horriblement séduisante, terriblement riche et possédait un prodigieux caractère, rien à voir avec l'être délicat et généreux qui l'avait "possédée" avant elle.

Elle jubila intérieurement et dit à son interlocutrice, de sa voix si mielleuse :

-Comme vous le désirez, Shi-zu-ru sama ~

Cette dernière tiqua légèrement. Shizuru sama ? Comptait elle l'appeler ainsi durant son séjour ? D'ailleurs, combien de temps allait elle vivre à son crochet ? Shizuru n'en savait foutrement rien mais elle comptait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible après avoir essuyé son incommensurable dette.

Elle feignit un sourire et lui ordonna, impassible :

-Ara, Mlle Kuga, appelez moi simplement Fujino.

Même si elle s'était permise de la tutoyer et même de l'insulter, elle avait reprise de sa constance et voulait désormais reprendre de la distance par rapport à cette femme si répugnante à son goût. Le vouvoiement restait des plus primordiales, elle devait conserver cette marque de respect, se montrer intouchable et impassible, elle ne devait en aucun cas lui montrer de signe de faiblesse, sachant très bien le pouvoir de séduction que possédait ce genre de femme.

Voyant le sourire narquois toujours collé aux lèvres de sa nouvelle "possession", elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander de sa voix hautaine, sachant pertinemment ce qui la ravissait tant :

-Ara, Natsuki est donc le genre de personne à manger et à se ravir à n'importe quel râtelier ?

Son interlocutrice ne se vexa pas, au contraire, elle accueillit cette question avec une certaine ironie :

-Tant que ce râtelier est bien garni ~

Cela révulsa Shizuru qui lui demanda aussitôt, ne trouvant en aucun cas la situation risible :

-Vous n'avez donc vraiment rien à faire de votre ami ? Depuis combien de temps le connaissiez vous ? Vous me paressiez pourtant assez proches.

Natsuki la dévisagea exaspérée : Cette femme l'ennuyait profondément, elle n'avait aucun humour, aucune chaleur et ses questions sur Nakamura la rendait quelque peu contrariante. Elle soupira et lui répondit, lasse d'entendre encore de telles questions :

-Je le connais depuis environ ... "Elle se tut et réfléchit longuement puis reprit" Mon contrat avec lui durait depuis bientôt quatre mois. Quand au fait que nous paressions "assez proches", il s'agit juste de mon travail. Pour tout vous dire cet homme ne m'a pas attiré autrement que par son argent et son prestige, il était ... Fade et personnellement dénué d'intérêt.

Pouvait-on vraiment être aussi inhumaine ? En quatre mois, des liens ont le temps de se tisser, non ? Cette femme qui paraissait plus tôt bien amourachée n'était en fait qu'une manipulatrice sans cœur, une profiteuse qui séduit pour obtenir. Bon d'accord, c'était son travail mais elle n'éprouvait aucune forme de sentiment, pas la moindre tristesse au sujet de la mort de son ancien "maître" et cela était impardonnable et monstrueux.

-Je ne dois donc rien attendre de votre personne, aucun attachement, aucune affection.

Son interlocutrice l'observa longuement, elle paraissait étonnée de ses propos. Puis un nouveau sourire se peignit sur son visage, un sourire malin et séducteur :

-Ne soyez pas triste Fu-ji-no sama ~ Je vous aimerais tant que vous m'ordonnerez de vous aimer ~

La réponse fut cinglante et sans appel :

-Je ne veux pas de votre "amour" !

La limousine s'arrêta devant le porche et Shizuru sortit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant derrière elle une Natsuki, vexée qui se jura de faire de cette femme la plus docile cliente qu'elle n'ai jamais eu. Elle allait la charmer, la séduire ! Il fallait que cette femme devienne littéralement dingue d'elle et qu'elle lui accorde enfin le respect qu'elle méritait. La brune jura une nouvelle fois, sorti de la limousine et suivit son hôte qui avait déjà passé l'entrée.

Shizuru fit appel à une domestique et lui demanda de bien vouloir montrer à son "invitée" - enfin c'est comme ça qu'elle la présenta, ayant sûrement honte d'avoir ramené chez elle une Escort-Girl - sa nouvelle chambre puis elle partit dans ses propres appartements, ne prêtant aucune attention de plus aux deux femmes dont l'une - allez savoir laquelle - ne cessait de la fusiller du regard.

La subalterne, qui lui rappelait vaguement Miss Maria, sa gouvernante, la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la quitter en lui annonçant simplement l'heure du repas.

Natsuki ne put que s'extasier devant cette pièce qui lui était maintenant réservée. Le lit aurait pu contenir trois personnes sans problème, les couvertures étaient somptueuses, le matelas avait l'air si confortable, elle le tâta d'une main, il l'était encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Plusieurs oreillers étaient disposés soigneusement en tête de lit, une table de chevet luxueuse se tenait fièrement à côté de la couche, une commode robuste et gigantesque, derrière elle, arborait fièrement un immense miroir aux contours soigneusement dorés et un bureau, apparemment ancien, exhibait orgueilleusement ses moulures audacieuses. La pièce gigantesque possédait un balcon qui donnait sur le somptueux jardin, elle était dépourvu de toute personnalité mais détenait un charme des plus convaincants.

Il fallait naturellement qu'elle se charge de re-décorer cette pièce un peu trop austère à son goût mais elle était ravie.

Elle sourit, satisfaite et se décida à prendre une douche, la course de cette après midi ayant quelque peu "souillée" son corps. La brune ouvrit une porte qui donnait de toute évidence sur une penderie, la referma et en ouvrit une autre. Gagné !

Elle entra dans la majestueuse salle de bain - tout aussi à son goût que sa chambre - , se dévêtit, jeta ses affaires au sol sans plus attendre et se glissa dans la somptueuse baignoire avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau.

La jeune femme scruta soigneusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, voulant être la plus séduisante et immaculée possible pour sa nouvelle et arrogante propriétaire puis elle se détendit, profitant au maximum du confort qu'on lui avait offert.

Une fois sa toilette finit, elle saisit la serviette minutieusement pliée sur un meuble, vraisemblablement prévue à cet effet - étant donné qu'on l'atteignait facilement en tendant le bras -, s'enveloppa distraitement avec et partit à la recherche de vêtements. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et s'aperçut qu'une tenue avait été déposée méticuleusement sur son lit pendant qu'elle se baignait, elle s'en saisit donc et regagna la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Shizuru déjà lavée et habillée, assise à son bureau aussi royal qu'imposant, réfléchissait à la façon de se débarrasser de l'importune, indéniablement décidée à s'imposer dans sa demeure. Elle était restée presque quatre mois avec son précédent client, elle n'était donc pas décidée à vivre par ses propres moyens, son travail n'était donc pour elle ni une passe ni un quelconque loisir mais bien sa vocation.

La châtaigne soupira et une brillante idée lui vint à l'esprit : Elle allait bien sûr essuyer sa dette en permettant à la demoiselle de vivre sous son toit mais elle allait lui mener la vie tellement dure qu'elle s'empresserait elle même de déguerpir au plus vite.

Elle jubila avec force, elle allait vraiment bien s'amuser.

Natsuki descendit, fraîche et alléchante, dans sa splendide tenue qu'elle avait rendu provocante et rejoignit la maîtresse des lieux qui l'attendait un sourire suspect aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre cinq : Mise en place du plan**_

Natsuki claqua brutalement la porte et jura rageusement. Cette impertinente et orgueilleuse femme qui lui servait de supérieur l'avait mise dans un état incroyable. Elle contempla sa main, celle qu'elle avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, levée avec une grande agressivité sur sa maîtresse.

Elle tapa violemment du poing contre la porte, s'ouvrant douloureusement la main. La brune serra son membre légèrement ensanglanté contre elle, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de douleur et maudit une nouvelle fois l'objet de sa colère. Cette Fujino était aussi haïssable que séduisante, elle l'avait vraiment poussé à bout et avait bien mérité sa punition.

L'Escort-Girl n'était pas du genre à se laisser insulter et accabler sans réagir, elle se réjouit d'ailleurs bien vite de son acte, ne regrettant aucunement la souffrance qu'elle avait infligée à sa maîtresse. Un sourire sadique se plaça sur ses lèvres et y resta plusieurs minutes, elle savourait son acte de rébellion, ne prêtant déjà plus attention à son poing beaucoup moins douloureux.

Shizuru porta une main à sa joue meurtrie, la frottant doucement. Elle allait avoir une belle marque, quelle violente femme, taper ainsi son possesseur ... Elle ne manquait pas de toupet.

Un rire ironique et satisfait lui échappa. Pas qu'elle soit masochiste mais elle était particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à échauffer son hôte de cette façon et ce n'était que le début.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans esquisser le moindre geste, savourant sa victoire puis se décida à aller chercher une poche de glace qu'elle appliqua sur sa joue brûlante.

~Flashback~

Shizuru, son sourire suspect toujours dessiné sur son visage, l'invita à s'installer à ses côtés pour le diner. Elle prit donc place sur un fauteuil -vraisemblablement réservée à la maîtresse des lieux- au centre de la grande table recouverte au préalable d'innombrables mets qui semblaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Natsuki qui ne partageait, apparemment, pas l'avis de la riche héritière s'installa en face d'elle, s'asseyant d'une façon sensuelle et suggestif sur une chaise confortable à souhait. Ce fait, elle lui lança son regard le plus séducteur, se pencha légèrement en avant, dévoilant au mieux son décolleté avant de lui souhaiter de sa voix sensuelle :

-Ita-da-ki-ma-su ~

Son interlocutrice resta de marbre et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui irrita au plus haut point l'Escort-Girl.

La châtaigne avait déjà commencer son repas quand elle sentit une douce jambe frôler la sienne, elle releva son regard vers son hôte qui lui tendait un sourire faussement innocent, feignant de ne rien faire. La caresse se fit un peu plus audacieuse, elle sentit bien vite un pied délicat remonter dangereusement sur sa cuisse mais elle décida de demeurer - tout du moins, sembler - impassible. La jeune femme ne put, cependant, retenir un déglutissement bruyant quand ce pied débauché effleura de près son entre-jambe.

Son hôte qui avait remarqué ce détail, lui lança un sourire ravageur et lui demanda lascivement :

-Il y a un problème, Fu-ji-no sama ?

L'interpellée lui répondit sèchement :

-Oui, il y en a un ! Cessez de me faire du pied, j'aimerais diner en paix !

La brune continua de feindre l'innocence et susurra lentement, en appuyant un peu plus encore la caresse :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi Fujino sama parle ~

La dénommée "Fujino sama" s'agita légèrement dans son fauteuil et prit de nouveau la parole, agacée de son petit jeu :

-Vraiment ? "Elle se tut quelques secondes et reprit" Je ne savais pas que mon invitée avait ce genre de "tendances" ?

Natsuki, fortement amusée par la situation, lui répondit de sa voix perpétuellement mielleuse :

-Oh, pour ma Maîtresse "elle insista sensuellement sur ce mot" J'aurais les tendances qui lui plairont ~

La caresse beaucoup plus poussée la fit se crisper mais elle garda le silence, ne voulant pas faire plaisir à l'autre jeune femme, jurant intérieurement.

Elle lui offrit une réponse brève et glaciale :

-Désolé pour toi, je ne suis pas de ce bord !

Elle repoussa ensuite ce pied dépravé, soupira de soulagement et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Une voix curieuse la questionna aussitôt :

-Et de quelle bord êtes-vous, exactement ?

Shizuru soupira longuement. Elle posait bien trop de questions à son goût.

-De quel bord voulez vous que je sois ?

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de son interlocutrice qui, lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendus, lui répondit sensuellement :

-A votre avis ? "Elle fit silence puis repris en se redressant imperceptiblement" Vous savez les accessoires ne me dérangent pas et quand il s'agit de s'amuser, personne ne se préoccupe vraiment du sexe de son ou de sa partenaire ~

Des accessoires ? Shizuru sentit ses joues chauffées légèrement, imaginant malgré elle, une scène des plus immorales. Puis la voix voluptueuse reprit, prenant soin de susurrer chacun de ses mots :

-Mais vous rougissez ~ Fujino sama ne s'imaginerait elle pas de bien vilaines choses ?

La riche héritière se releva, tentant de dissimuler ses rougeurs et lui hurla :

-Ecoutez moi bien ! Que vous soyez un homme ou une femme m'importe peu ! Je ne veux aucune liaison avec une personne de votre espèce !

Natsuki pouffa de rire, fière de l'avoir poussé à bout et lui demanda, amusée :

-Et de quelle espèce je suis ?

Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir, sifflante et insultante :

-De la pire espèce qu'il soit ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une petite trainée, une putain qui se complait dans sa vie de débauchée ! Vous êtes un véritable parasite ! Mais si ça vous amuse d'être traitée comme une chienne, continuez ! Gardez seulement en tête que vous ne me faites aucun effet et qu'au contraire, vous me répugniez !

Elle ne put continuer sa tirade, une main vint claquer avec force sa joue et la fit tituber. Elle tomba sur son fauteuil et porta une main à son visage endolori, regardant Natsuki remonter comme une furie les escaliers.

~Fin du flashback~

L'Escort-Girl alla passer sa main meurtrie sous l'eau froide avant de partir en quête de bandages. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, scruta le couloir, ne voulant pas tomber sur son "ennemi", avant de sortir et de refermer derrière elle la porte en bois.

Elle fit quelques pas, essayant d'être le plus discrète possible mais une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille la fit se crisper fortement :

-Ara, où comptez vous aller comme ça ?

La brune se retourna et observa son interlocutrice. Elle avait la joue douloureusement enflée et rouge, le regard accusateur et l'air indigné. Natsuki lui lança un sourire ironique et lui demanda, ignorant sa question :

-Comment se porte votre joue ?

-Je pourrais vous demander la même chose à propos de votre poing.

Natsuki grogna, mécontente et dissimula sa main derrière son dos, honteuse que sa maîtresse ai pu voir le signe de son emportement.

La jeune femme la dévisagea longuement, soupira et lui ordonna froidement :

-Suivez moi, il faut s'occuper de votre main ! Je n'aimerais pas que vous laissiez des traces de sang sur mes biens.

La jeune effarouchée retint un juron et la suivit docilement, étant de toute façon en quête d'une trousse à pharmacie. Elles entrèrent dans une petite pièce, une sorte d'infirmerie rudimentaire où reposait, dans un coin, un lit banal ainsi qu'une petite armoire, une chaise et un bureau tout aussi commun que le reste.

La maîtresse des lieux fit s'asseoir sa propriété sur le lit et se dirigea vers la commode avant de revenir une trousse de secours dans les mains qu'elle posa sur le lit. Elle traina la chaise jusqu'au lit, s'assit puis ouvrit la sacoche avant d'attraper délicatement la main de la jeune femme qui lui faisait maintenant face et grognait, mécontente du contact.

-Je croyais que je vous dégoutais ! "Elle secoua la main et continua, se moquant d'elle" Faites attention je risque de vous contaminer, vous qui êtes si parfaite !

L'autre ne releva pas la raillerie et lui ordonna simplement de se tenir tranquille pendant qu'elle désinfectait la plaie. Elle nota le léger frissonnement de sa "patiente" quand elle passa doucement le coton imbibé sur son poing. Quelle chochotte franchement ! Elle soupira et lui banda soigneusement la main avant d'aller ranger la trousse à pharmacie. Elle revint auprès de sa possession qui examinait attentivement le bandage et lui demanda, irritée :

-Il y a t'il un problème ?

Son interlocutrice se releva et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle susurra au creux de son oreille un "merci" et déposa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur la joue encore douloureuse de sa maîtresse avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Shizuru porta une nouvelle fois sa main à sa joue, ayant malgré elle, apprécié le baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre six : Echauffement**_

Shizuru pestait intérieurement contre son hôte, elle était depuis quinze bonnes minutes devant la porte de sa chambre et lui hurlait de se lever, en vain. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre et ouvrit sans attendre les volets, laissant ainsi une brise légère s'infiltrer dans la pièce.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Shizuru se tourna vers sa possession qui s'enfouit immédiatement sous les couvertures, mécontente d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

-Debout !

L'autre l'ignora se contentant de la maudire silencieusement.

-Je croyais que vous deviez m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

Pour toute réponse elle obtenu un nouveau grognement.

-Si vous ne vous levez pas, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens !

Elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois. La maîtresse des lieux à bout, tira les couvertures avec force et fit tomber la jeune femme qui s'y accrochait férocement, ne voulant en aucun cas quitter sa couche. Cette dernière lâcha un gémissement de douleur et se redressa, cherchant à retourner dans le lit. Une main impérieuse la traîna hors des couvertures et la fit crier sauvagement :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ! Lâches moi ! Tu m'entends !

Elle fut traîner au sol jusque dans la salle de bain avant d'être enfin relâcher par sa "tortionnaire" qui ferma la porte à clé, s'assurant ainsi que la jeune femme ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

Elle lui ordonna sèchement, sans se préoccuper de ses protestations :

-Déshabilles toi !

L'Escort-Girl dévisagea son interlocutrice, apparemment étonnée puis lui répondit, irritée :

-Désolée, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça ! Occupez vous de votre petit plaisir vous même !

Shizuru, dont la patience s'effritait lentement, la saisit par le col du long tee-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et la secoua vivement, lui hurlant copieusement dessus :

-Écoutes moi bien ma petite ! J'ai une journée très chargée, je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi ! Alors au lieu de raconter des conneries, tu vas te bouger le cul et te préparer !

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, elle s'adossa contre la porte close et observa la demoiselle toujours au sol. Cette dernière la fusillait de son magnifique regard, grognant méchamment contre elle, se retenant de lui en coller une. Elle observa d'ailleurs la joue encore gonflée de sa propriétaire et sourit, satisfaite de la marque.

-Si tu es si occupée, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Shizuru pesta une nouvelle fois. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune femme, elle ne cessait de pester et de jurer, elle l'agaçait de façon prodigieuse, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'excusa elle même de sa vulgarité naissante.

Natsuki se releva, s'époussetant calmement, sans se presser ce qui agaça encore plus - si cela est possible - la châtaigne qui lui répondit froidement :

-Tu viens avec moi, alors dépêches toi de te préparer ! Je ne te fais aucunement confiance, je ne veux pas retrouver ma demeure pillée ou sans dessus dessous, alors tu m'accompagneras !

L'Escort-Girl grimaça, vraiment pas ravie de devoir accompagner sa maîtresse folle furieuse à ses rendez vous ennuyants à souhait. Elle la fixa longuement, attendant quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

La riche héritière perdait réellement patience, si cela continuait, elle jurait de déshabiller elle même la jeune femme beaucoup trop lente à son goût.

La brune continua de la fixer étrangement puis ne la voyant pas bouger, elle lui demanda de façon particulièrement insolente :

-Bon tu te casses ?

Shizuru se crispa, serrant furieusement les poings et déclara sévèrement :

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! Je veux m'assurer que tu te dépêches ! Tu as assez traîné comme ça !

Son interlocutrice sembla tout d'abord contrariée mais bien vite un sourire malin se dessina sur son doux visage, elle lui lança un regard pétillant de malice et susurra sensuellement :

-Si Fujino sama voulait se rincer l'œil il suffisait de le demander ~

Ce dit elle entreprit de se dénuder lascivement, prenant tout son temps pour dévoiler chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elle savait alléchant, exagérant le moindre de ses gestes de façon à les rendre les plus provocants possibles. Maintenant en sous vêtements, elle jeta un regard aguicheur à sa maîtresse qui gênée, détourna son regard, essayant de dissimuler quelques rougeurs naissantes. Cette femme avait vraiment le don pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle sentit soudainement un corps chaleureux et affriolant se presser contre le sien. Elle reposa son regard cramoisi sur la jeune femme, maintenant entièrement nue et sentit ses joues chauffer affreusement quand celle ci approcha avec lenteur ses lèvres si désirables des siennes. Cette bouche elle se surprise honteusement à vouloir la capturer mais au lieu de répondre à cette envie, elle repoussa violemment sa propriétaire en arrière avant de la rattraper de justesse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chuter.

Natsuki qui sous le coup de la peur s'était raccroché à son interlocutrice, ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu la frayeur de sa vie et en voulait énormément à la châtaigne qui lui tenait encore le bras. Elle la repoussa, brutalement, à son tour contre la porte et vexée d'avoir été rejetée, se glissa dans la baignoire, sans un mot, avant de tirer le rideau.

Shizuru encore sous le choc, resta immobile plusieurs minutes puis elle se redressa, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain.

Ayant besoin de prendre l'air, elle se dirigea jusqu'au balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde, commençant de petits exercices de respiration pour calmer les rapides battements de son cœur. Cette femme allait finir par la rendre dingue ! Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse au plus vite de cette séductrice qui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens !

Elle lâcha un soupir frustré et une fois calmée, elle parti à la recherche de vêtements pour son hôte libertine. La riche héritière lui choisit une tenue sobre mais distinguée qui ne devait pas lui permettre de trop s'exhiber, puis elle remonta dans sa chambre et déposa le tout sur le lit avant de s'en aller, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber sur elle au sortir de sa douche.

Natsuki - enfin prête et affichant une moue boudeuse - rejoignit sa maîtresse en grommelant.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture, s'ignorant l'une et l'autre - allez savoir pourquoi - et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant une bonne partie du trajet. Le silence fut finalement brisé par une Natsuki agacée d'être continuellement observée :

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer de cette façon ? C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

Shizuru continua de la dévisager longuement, comme si de rien n'était et ne répondit rien, une simple grimace de dégoût peint sur le visage. Comment avait elle pu, ne serait ce qu'un instant, ressentir l'envie d'embrasser une trainée pareille ? Un haut-le-cœur la saisit. Décidément, elle n'avait pas finit de l'écœurer.

Natsuki, n'obtenant aucune réponse, tempêta et lui redemanda, extrêmement irritée :

-Hey, je te parle ! Tu veux ma photo ?

Sa maîtresse soupira fortement et lui répondit, froidement et simplement :

-C'est fou à quel point tu me répugnes ...

La brune tiqua et lui hurla rageusement :

-Je t'emmerde ! Si t'es pas contente, c'est la même ! Pour qui tu te prends, sale gosse de riche !

Son interlocutrice pouffa de rire et lui répondit, méchamment :

-Je n'ai jamais vu une chienne aboyée aussi fort ... Pour qui je me prends ? C'est simple : Pour ta maîtresse ~ "Elle s'arrêta puis ajouta quelques secondes plus tard, très ironique" Donne donc la patte que je t'offre un susucre !

Natsuki était à deux doigts de craquer, elle avait cette envie irrépressible de la mettre en pièce. Elle serra les poings maudissant encore et toujours la jeune femme qui lui faisait face ! Cette Fujino ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire !

-Je ne serais jamais ta chienne ! Fais attention-

Elle fut interrompue par une Shizuru des plus amusées :

-Bien sûr que tu l'es, Na-tsu-ki ~

La limousine s'arrêta, ne laissant pas le temps à l'insultée de répondre.

Shizuru sortit, rapidement imitée par la brune qui l'attrapa vigoureusement au bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle dévisagea l'importune avec mépris et lui demanda sèchement :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Natsuki resserra sa prise autour de son poignet et lui annonça, hors d'elle :

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à te calmer ! Peut être que tu as l'habitude qu'on te lèche les bottes parce que tu as du prestige mais sache que moi je ne te laisserais jamais me cracher dessus comme tu essayes de le faire ! Compris, pauvre conne !

Aussitôt son oreille siffla avec force et sa joue se mit à la brûler furieusement, elle y porta une main, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Shizuru toujours la main levée, contempla son œuvre, un sourire sadique et satisfait collé aux lèvres.

Natsuki la dévisagea de son regard empli de haine et ne tenu plus : Elle balança puissamment son poing encore meurtrie vers le visage de son agresseur qui l'esquiva sans effort avant de le saisir et de l'étreindre intensément.

-Lâches moi, tu me fais mal !

La riche héritière resserra son emprise, ne se préoccupant guère des souffrances qu'elle lui faisait subir et lui lança, très sérieuse :

-Si tu oses encore lever ta main sur moi, je te la briserais. Crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le faire.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle resserra une nouvelle fois sa prise puis la rejeta loin de son visage , tourna les talons et continua sa route vers le commissariat qui l'avait contacter un peu plus tôt dans la matinée pour une déposition au sujet de l'agression de Nakamura.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 6 =D Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit et le 8 déjà bien entamé =] Il contiendra d'ailleurs -normalement- un lemon =D Laissez des reviews, cela motivera grandement la feignante que je suis =p<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre sept : Une journée éprouvante**_

-Fujino !

L'interpellée, s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers son agaçante - mais non moins affriolante - Escort-Girl. La demoiselle qui portait désormais un yukata des plus ravissants avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme. Sa maîtresse l'avait faite habiller de ce léger kimono blanc parcouru de détails d'un vert intense qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux et avait demandé à ce que sa longue et sublime chevelure soit attachée. Shizuru, dans son propre yukata mauve, les cheveux attachés en chignon, avait l'habitude de marcher rapidement mais devait s'arrêter sans cesse pour attendre l'autre jeune femme qui prenait tout son temps.

Elle la contempla longuement, attendant qu'elle soit enfin à sa hauteur pour lui lancer ennuyée :

-Tu es vraiment lente ... Tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu ? Nous allons être en retard !

Un grognement échappa à son interlocutrice toujours aussi contrariée que ce matin - Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'on la menace de cette façon (cf chapitre six) - suivi de ses paroles râleuses :

-En retard ! Mais nous sommes en avance d'au moins une demi heure ! Et c'est quoi ce jardin sans déconner ! Il est encore plus grand que le tien ! On sera encore en train de le traverser demain, je ne vois même pas l'entrée !

Shizuru profita de son monologue pour aller se désaltérer à une fontaine mise à la disposition des visiteurs non loin de là, écoutant à peine la plaignante puis elle revint vers elle, s'essuyant la bouche d'une façon - que Natsuki jugea - séduisante et lui répondit d'une voix monotone :

-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher, non ?

La brune soupira longuement et lui demanda, fatiguée de la longue journée qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de son inépuisable maîtresse :

-Bon d'accord, je ne pense pas que nous allons mettre plus de dix minutes à arriver à la porte ... Alors pourquoi ne pas faire une pause ?

La jeune héritière se mit à réfléchir puis se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux bancs qui longeaient le chemin menant au manoir avant de s'y asseoir élégamment, imité rapidement par Natsuki qui soupira d'aise une fois assise. Elle était ravie de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé un temps monstrueux au commissariat, Natsuki ayant été longuement et injustement suspectée après que sa véritable identité ai été mise à nu ainsi que Shizuru qui été désormais la propriétaire de la brunette. Ensuite, elles s'étaient rendu - ou plutôt, avaient couru pour assister - à une réunion interminable et barbante à souhait dont les acteurs étaient aussi mornes et sans intérêt. La pause du déjeuner arrivée, Natsuki avait pensé qu'elle allait enfin avoir du temps pour souffler un peu mais elle n'obtenu que quelques minutes pour ingurgiter le plus rapidement possible son repas et elle dut repartir aussitôt avec Shizuru pour une nouvelle réunion tout aussi ennuyeuse que la précédente. Entre les réunions, les politesses, les remarques et insultes de Shizuru, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer, c'est pour cela qu'elle savoura pleinement ces quelques minutes de répit.

-Je crois que je t'ai, enfin, trouvé une utilité, comme quoi rien n'est impossible.

Cette raillerie la fit grimacer. Décidément, cette femme devait vraiment la détester : elle ne cessait de lui faire des reproches ou de se moquer d'elle. Un soupire las lui échappa et elle lui demanda, profondément excédée :

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

L'autre pouffa presque imperceptiblement de rire et lui annonça, l'air réjoui :

-Mes assistants et mes alliés t'ont trouvé charmante et ont été ravis de ta présence ~ Tu as vraiment le don pour séduire les gens et réduire leur méfiance à néant ~

Natsuki la dévisagea longuement, soupira une nouvelle fois et détourna le regard avant de lui lancer, irritée :

-C'est mon boulot de charmer les autres, pauvre cloche.

Shizuru ne retenu pas l'insulte et continua, amusée :

-Ara, Natsuki aura le droit à un susucre quand on rentrera ~

Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête ce qui fit gronder sa compagne, fatiguée d'être sans cesse tourner en ridicule :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ne me prends pas pour ta chienne !

Sa maîtresse, ôta sa main - sûrement par peur de se faire mordre - se releva et reprit sa route, ignorant la jeune femme qui continuait de grogner en la suivant.

Elles arrivèrent, enfin, sous le porche de l'immense et majestueuse demeure. Shizuru utilisa le lourd heurtoir de la porte et on lui ouvrit dans la minute qui suivit, l'accueillant extrêmement chaleureusement, la débarrassant de son bagage, lui chaussant des pantoufles neuves et confortables. Les domestiques firent de même avec Natsuki, ne se préoccupant apparemment pas de savoir de qui il s'agissait et menèrent les deux jeunes femmes à une grande pièce quasi vide où les attendait un jeune homme en kimono noir qui les accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Ah vous voila enfin ! "Il prit Shizuru dans ses bras puis salua vivement Natsuki qui était restée en retrait" Je me ravissais de ta visite ma chère Shizuru ~

Des cheveux noirs hirsutes, de jolis yeux verts, un teint halé, une petite cicatrice sur la joue qui lui donnait un air plus viril, un corps fin mais qui semblait musclé : Natsuki le trouva mignon mais un peu trop collant et joyeux à son goût. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa maîtresse et cela commençait à la gêner. Elle se demanda vaguement si il ne s'agissait pas là du petit ami de la jeune héritière puis elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se dire que cela ne la regardait ni ne l'intéressait véritablement.

Il se décolla enfin de son interlocutrice et porta son attention sur la brune qu'il fixa intensément avant de détourner le regard, les joues rougies.

-Ara, Takeda, Natsuki te plairait elle ?

Le jeune homme s'écria aussitôt, extrêmement gêné :

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! "Il se rattrapa et bafouilla" Enfin si ... Enfin, elle ... Elle est char-charmante mais je ... "Il se tut, ne voulant pas s'embourber plus et changea de sujet" Bon et si nous commencions le Chanoyu*?

Il tenta de dissimuler ses rougeurs et s'agenouilla sur l'un des coussins posés au sol ce qui fit sourire Shizuru, imitée par Natsuki qui prit place à ses côtés avant de lui dire, de son ton mielleux :

-Je vous remercie du compliment mais vous devriez faire attention, vous risqueriez de rendre Shizuru jalouse ~

Le dénommé "Takeda", lui jeta un regard gêné et lui répondit :

-Mais Shizuru est une jeune femme tout aussi élégante que vous ... Enfin vous êtes-

Il fut interrompu par son interlocutrice qui se pencha dangereusement vers lui pour murmurer suavement à son oreille :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ~ Shizuru peut être très possessive ~

Le jeune homme ayant compris le sous entendu rougit fortement et bégaya :

-A-alors vous et Shizuru ... Vous-vous êtes ... Ensemble ? Je veux dire, vous ... Vous êtes sa petite amie ?

Shizuru alors occupée à la préparation du thé se retourna vers les deux autres et fusilla l'Escort-Girl du regard, annonçant calmement à son ami :

-Je ne suis pas avec elle, elle se moque de toi, Takeda.

Voyant sa vengeance lui passer devant le nez, Natsuki enchaîna de sa voix doucereuse :

-Voyons, Shizuru, je pense que ton ami a le droit d'être au courant ~ Il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée, je suis sûre qu'il l'acceptera ~

Elle ne put que sourire victorieusement face à la mine renfrognée de sa propriétaire, qui haussa le ton, mécontente :

-Il n'y a rien à accepter, Natsuki ! Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous !

Takeda les observa longuement et balbutia, de plus en plus embarrassé :

-Ne ... Ne t'inquiète pas, Shi-Shizuru ... Il n'y a au-aucun problème ... Je te ... Je te comprends, Natsuki est une ravissante jeune femme !

La jeune héritière s'écria aussitôt, hors d'elle :

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre elle est moi !

Natsuki tenta de se retenir de rire, en vain. Le brun était un crétin fini et voir Shizuru aussi indignée l'amusait fortement. Elle s'approcha de sa compagne, la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et déposa un délicat baiser dans son cou dénudé avant de susurrer doucement :

-Tu es bien timide aujourd'hui, mon amour ~

Un frisson parcourut son échine, la jeune héritière était écœurée. Cette femme dégoutante avait été trop loin, elle la repoussa et se releva avant de l'attraper par le col et de la secouer vigoureusement sous le regard hébété du jeune homme.

-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, tu m'entends, trainée ! Plutôt crever que de sortir avec toi !

Takeda qui n'avait pas - mais alors pas du tout - l'habitude de voir son amie dans un tel état et être aussi vulgaire, resta abasourdi et alla de surprise en surprise à fur et à mesure que la dispute des deux jeunes femmes s'éternisaient. Quand enfin elles furent calmées, le jeune homme n'osa rien dire par peur de représailles, effrayé que deux femmes aussi élégantes puissent se montrer aussi hargneuse et indécentes.

Natsuki regagna sa place, exaspérée au plus haut point et grogna longuement, mécontente d'avoir perdu, quand à Shizuru, elle reprit sa préparation, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Le silence - terriblement pesant aux yeux du brun - fut enfin brisé par la châtaigne qui après avoir soupiré d'aise et finit sa tasse, annonça en se relevant lentement :

-Takeda, je suis désolée que tu es du être témoin de mes différents avec cette répugnante personne qui se trouve à tes côtés - "Natsuki lui jeta un regard glacial ainsi que sa tasse de thé vide que Shizuru esquiva sans difficulté" La prochaine fois, je pense que je ne l'emmènerais pas , elle est bien trop ... Intenable et agitée.

Son interlocuteur s'empressa de lui répondre, encore sous le choc :

-Voyons, Shizuru ... Elle n'est pas ... "Répugnante" ... Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous entendre, alors faites un effort, ne ?

Il tourna la tête et observa la brune, en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les joues légèrement rougies. La réponse des deux jeunes femmes fut cinglante et sans appel :

-M'entendre avec elle ? Impossible !

* * *

><p>*Chanoyu : Cérémonie du thé<p>

Voilà, le chapitre sept est encore trop court mais il est fini en tout cas xD

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me motive pas mal =D Et pensez à en laisser pour me donner votre avis, ça pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer =]

Je vous remercie de continuer à lire cette "œuvre" démoniaque xD


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre huit : Sabotage**_

Shizuru s'affala mollement sur son sublime canapé en cuir, soupirant d'aise, heureuse que sa journée longue et mouvementée se termine enfin. Elle tira lentement sur le col de son yukata, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau - qui semblait si délicieuse aux yeux de Natsuki - et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Sa possession l'observa longuement, un sourire malin et pervers sur les lèvres. La riche héritière sentit son regard débauché peser lourdement sur elle mais ne fit rien, trop fatiguée pour réagir et punir.

Et puis, après tout, si elle voulait la mater, qu'elle le fasse, ce n'était pas son problème. Mais il fallait l'avouer, elle trouvait cela particulièrement flatteur, surtout venant d'une si belle femme.

L'Escort-girl se décida, enfin, à laisser son gagne-pain seule et monta à l'étage en silence, décidant de troquer sa tenue qu'elle jugeait gênante contre une autre beaucoup plus confortable et _indécente_. Elle espérait - toujours - pouvoir charmer la châtaigne et la faire sienne. Kuga Natsuki n'était pas du genre a abandonné pour un oui ou un non. Elle voulait que Shizuru soit dingue d'elle, elle le deviendrait de gré ou de force.

Sa propriétaire la regarda monter, se demandant ce que l'autre avait encore en tête puis elle soupira de nouveau et profita tant qu'elle put du calme, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un court moment de répit.

En effet, Natsuki ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée - comme toute Escort-girl qui se respecte - et n'avait cessé de l'agacer. D'ailleurs, Shizuru se demandait encore pourquoi la brunette - malgré qu'elle le désire fortement - ne s'était pas séparé d'elle, ne serait ce qu'un instant. Peut être était ce pour mieux l'irriter ? Ou se trouver un autre client ? Etant donné le nombre de personnalité qu'elle avait rencontré en une seule journée, cela restait fortement plausible. Il y avait bien de charmantes personnes, aisés et nobles avec qui Natsuki avait beaucoup discuter. Avait elle prévu de prendre en chasse une autre personne ?

La jeune femme soupira. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire après tout ? Qu'elle s'en aille avec un autre, cela l'arrangeait - c'est en tout cas, ce dont elle essayait de se persuader.

Son hôte revint trop vite à son goût dans le salon, vêtue d'un simple et long tee-shirt, comme toujours bien trop grand pour elle, dévoilant ses superbes jambes. Le regard cramoisi de Shizuru les parcourut avec langueur, s'attardant bien malgré elle sur ses cuisses alléchantes.

Elle releva, enfin, ses yeux vers ceux de Natsuki, sublimes et lui lança nonchalamment mais pas sans arrières pensées :

-Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dans cette tenue ...

La brune se tut, se contentant d'approcher dangereusement de sa maîtresse, un sourire amusé peint sur son doux visage, elle grimpa sur ses genoux, la chevauchant de la manière la plus provocante possible et lui répondit, enfin, de sa voix suave :

-Tu n'as qu'à me réchauffer dans ce cas ~

Quelle inconvenance ! Tant de sous entendus, tant de sensualité et de provocation dans ses gestes et cette insolence incommensurable ! S'en était insupportable : Elle la désirait excessivement mais elle la détestait tout autant. C'était une femme terriblement attirante mais tout à la fois effroyablement répugnante. Elle voulait tantôt l'aimer tantôt la détruire. Son envie de la chérir était proportionnelle à son envie de l'étouffer.

La jeune héritière n'esquissa aucun geste durant quelques instant puis elle se serra doucement contre son interlocutrice, entourant sa taille de ses bras, feignant un sourire coquin. Profitant de sa position elle lui glissa, alors, à l'oreille, froidement :

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas, trainée.

Elle se redressa et se cala de nouveau contre le dossier du canapé, s'installant confortablement, un sourire narquois à peine dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Natsuki ne s'énerva pas, elle s'y attendait. Elle observa sa propriétaire, se pencha doucement vers elle et lui vola un chaste baiser, effleurant à peine ses douces lèvres, ne cherchant pas plus de contact. Puis elle se redressa, reprenant lentement sa position initiale, caressa du bout de son pouce la bouche séduisante qu'elle venait d'embrasser et lui lança simplement :

-Si je suis une trainée, toi tu es une bonne poire. Il n'y a qu'un pigeon pour ne pas profiter de ses biens, pour se faire arnaquer de cette façon ...

Ce dit elle commença à se relever mais un bras impérieux lui intima l'ordre de se rasseoir. Elle dévisagea impassiblement sa maîtresse qui pressait déjà son visage contre le sien, lui dérobant un fougueux baiser avant de se reculer, les joues légèrement rougies.

La brunette avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre sa maîtresse. Elle lui semblait bien trop changeante, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude elle devait afficher. Devait elle être tendre ? Agressive ? Amoureuse ? Impassible ? Cette Fujino lui donnait énormément de fil à retordre, elle était horriblement insaisissable.

-Dis donc, il ne te faut pas grand chose pour rougir ~

La voix taquine de Natsuki la fit détourner le regard, gênée. Elle sentit, malheureusement - ou heureusement ? - bien vite des lèvres dépravées se poser avec délicatesse dans son cou, embrassant et suçotant doucement sa peau savoureuse. La jeune femme ne put retenir un frémissement que Natsuki détecta rapidement et qui la fit pouffer de rire. Sa propriétaire qui était alors si farouche, se montrait maintenant aussi frêle qu'un faon : La situation lui paraissait aussi inquiétante qu'amusante.

La brune mordilla délicatement le cou de sa proie, le léchant avidement de temps à autre, se montrant beaucoup plus audacieuse. Ses mains cherchèrent à se glisser sous le yukata de sa victime mais elles furent retenu par d'autres qui les repoussa vivement.

-Ne me touche pas !

Shizuru frissonnait encore, on pouvait lire dans son regard une hésitation, une envie mais elle avait su se reprendre à temps comme à chaque fois.

Sa compagne la trouva effroyablement lunatique. Ne la voulait elle pas ? Ne l'avait elle pas réclamer il y a à peine quelques minutes ? Que lui était il passé par la tête en si peu de temps ?

L'Escort Girl se décala légèrement, plongeant son regard ensorcelant dans le sien, approchant ses lèvres sulfureuses des siennes, lui murmurant lascivement :

-Fais attention à toi, ma petite Shi-zu-ru ~ Je pourrais vraiment te faire mienne ~

Elle effleura sa bouche, esquissant un baiser et se retira, sans plus attendre, dans ses appartements, laissant la jeune héritière recouvrer son calme. Cette dernière lâcha un juron, mécontente de s'être laissée séduire et de s'être montrée faible.

Cette femme allait la rendre dingue ! Elle allait finir par craquer si elle continuait de jouer avec elle de la sorte ! Elle se releva et fulmina. Il n'était pas question de se laisser aller de la sorte ! Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et rapidement !

Shizuru se dirigea vers sa chambre, entra rapidement dans sa salle de bain, s'avança vers le lavabo pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et ressortit aussi vite, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'eau qui gouttait sur ses vêtements et sur le sol. Elle marcha d'un pas sûr en direction de la chambre de son hôte et fit irruption, claquant la porte contre le mur avec force.

-Hey toi !

L'interpellée tournée vers le balcon, se retourna vers la riche héritière, le regard pétillant de malice.

-Tu as changé d'avis Shi-zu-ru ?

La jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer, elle referma la porte derrière elle et lui lança sévèrement :

-Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Tu crois pouvoir me charmer aussi facilement ? J'en ai assez de tes insinuations et de tes petits jeux !

L'Escort Girl haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, l'obligeant à reculer.

Sa maîtresse se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre la porte, elle appuya ses deux mains sur le bois des deux côtés de son visage et se colla à elle. Qu'allait elle encore inventer ?

-Quels petits jeux ?

Shizuru tenta de la repousser, lui jetant quelques mots à la figure avec colère :

-Tu le sais très bien, sale trainée !

La dite "trainée" lui saisit les mains et les plaqua brutalement contre la porte. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de se faire insulter sans raison. Cette enfant gâtée était insupportable ! Il fallait toujours que tout aille dans son sens, que tout le monde la respecte et l'implore, qu'elle puisse tout contrôler ! Elle ancra son regard méprisant dans celui furieux de sa maîtresse et lui dit dédaigneusement :

-"Mes petits jeux" comme tu les appelles, ils t'affligent simplement parce que je te fais de l'effet ! Tu ne supportes pas d'être attirée par moi alors tu as décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer ? Tu n'es rien qu'une sale gamine capricieuse !

La châtaigne se libéra, enfin, de son emprise et la repoussa violemment, lui hurlant, hors d'elle :

-Tu crois que je suis attirée par toi ? Quelle bonne blague ! Comment pourrais je être attiré par une femme de ton genre ! Tu rêves ma pauvre fille !

La dénommée "pauvre fille" l'attrapa par le col et la plaqua violemment au mur, l'étranglant à moitié dans sa colère. Elle avança son visage près du sien, la fusillant du regard et lui répondit d'une voix grondante :

-Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire à part m'insulter ? A croire que ça te plait de me foutre en rogne ! Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Si tu es venu me prendre la tête avec tes conneries tu peux repartir toute suite, connerie de bipolaire !

Sa maîtresse réussit à déglutir difficilement et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et tenta de ne pas paniquer malgré la haine qui s'agitait atrocement dans ses émeraudes.

Natsuki resserra encore son emprise, n'arrivant pas à calmer sa colère.

Très vite, Shizuru n'en put plus : Des larmes de douleur se mirent soudainement à couler sur ses joues.

-Fais chier ...

L'Escort-girl la relâcha rapidement, la laissa reprendre son souffle et se calmer. N'osant plus bouger, elle serra les poings et fulmina. Putain ! Elle l'avait mis hors d'elle. C'était sûr et certain : Elle allait la renvoyer et elle se retrouverait - au mieux - à l'Agence pour de nouvelles années de galère.

La brunette se pressa contre elle, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille de sa voix douce et désolée:

-Excuses moi, Shizuru ...

La châtaigne porta une main à son cou, le massant délicatement, et ne bougea plus.

La brune inquiète, enlaça sa maîtresse, déposa un baiser sur son cou meurtrie et se décala, prête à recevoir sa punition.

Le coup fut délicieux ... Délicieux ? Une main l'attira vers sa propriétaire et une paire de lèvres délicieuses captura les siennes avec empressement. Elle fut entraînée vers le lit où on la poussa abruptement, un corps désireux se pressa contre le sien fiévreusement et une main fébrile parcourut sa cuisse, la remontant délicatement.

Les lèvres assoiffées quittèrent les siennes et chuchotèrent sévèrement :

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se montrer téméraire avec moi.

Natsuki ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, contempla sa maîtresse haletante et avide. Qu'est ce que cette tarée lui voulait encore ? La réponse la gifla violemment.

Elle la poussa sur le côté et prit sa place, la bloquant contre la matelas avec force.

-Personne ne me touche, compris ?

Shizuru grogna férocement contre son hôte et lui demanda, frustrée d'avoir été arrêtée :

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout !

La jeune héritière tenta de se redresser inutilement et lui lança, excédée :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Et crois moi, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai !

Cette femme était vraiment capricieuse et de toute évidence sadomasochiste. Elle avait réagit au quart de tour, cela l'avait excitée d'avoir été étranglée et insultée ? C'est certain, elle était tombée sur une dérangée, une cinglée qui se croyait au dessus de tout !

Elle soupira fortement et lui répondit, agacée :

-Je m'en tape que tu sois d'accord ou pas ! Si tu continues je t'attache ! Pas question de laisser une cinglée comme toi me toucher !

Elle se pencha vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage pour lui susurrer sensuellement :

-Mais je peux m'occuper de toi si tu le désires ~

Elle frôla machiavéliquement les lèvres de sa maîtresse et se redressa un peu alors que cette dernière essayait d'approfondir le baiser, la faisant grogner légèrement. Nastuki pouffa de rire : la situation l'amusait, à présent, énormément.

Shizuru se redressa comme elle put mais fut aussitôt rejeté en arrière par l'Escort Girl qui lui ordonna malicieusement :

-Dis le !

La châtaigne détourna le regard et soupira longuement. Devait elle vraiment dire des choses aussi gênantes et dégradantes ? Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, elle devait faire face à son immonde désir.

Elle murmura presque imperceptiblement :

-Prends moi ...

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ~

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son hôte et lui hurla, mécontente et légèrement rougissante :

-Je t'ai dit de me prendre, t'es bouchée ou quoi ?

Sa maîtresse était une enfant vraiment capricieuse et farouche, elle allait la rendre un peu plus docile, cela promettait d'être fort divertissant.

Elle s'apprêtait à la taquiner encore une fois quand elle vit la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme : Elle n'était pas assez cruelle pour refuser un baiser à une enfant aussi adorablement autoritaire.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers elle et captura ses lèvres alors que sa propriétaire tentait déjà d'approfondir le baiser. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et sentit une langue impatiente caresser langoureusement la sienne, rendant le baiser rapidement plus osé.

Elle profita que son hôte soit occupée pour bloquer ses bras avec une seule de ses mains afin de libérer l'autre pour dévêtir lentement sa prisonnière qui soupirait d'aise contre ses lèvres appétissantes.

Elle était occupé à défaire le obi de son yukata lorsqu'elle sentit des crocs se refermer doucement sur son cou, s'amusant à mordiller sensuellement sa peau délicate. Natsuki ne put retenir un léger gémissement de surprise, ce qui fit sourire sa maîtresse, fière d'avoir fait réagir la brune qu'elle trouvait un peu trop impassible à son goût.

La ceinture se retrouva à terre suivit bien vite par le yukata, l'Escort Girl observa longuement sa proie. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle lui lança lascivement :

-Hum ~ C'est vraiment un régal pour les yeux ~

Shizuru cherchant plus de contact, grogna de frustration et réussit, grâce à sa force monstrueuse (cf chapitre 6), à libérer une de ses mains et à rapprocher ainsi leurs corps. Elle se cala contre son hôte, remontant et écartant ses cuisses, alors que celle ci s'empressait de déposer des baisers frivoles sur le haut de sa poitrine, cherchant rapidement à se débarrasser de son soutien gorge. La brune le dégrafa comme elle le put et attacha les mains de sa prisonnière avec le tissu, savourant enfin une pleine liberté de mouvements.

-Détaches moi !

Shizuru - qui n'était apparemment pas de l'avis de la séduisante jeune femme - se débattit sauvagement alors que cette dernière la regardait un sourire sadique aux lèvres, se délectant du spectacle. Il était jouissif pour elle de se savoir maître de la situation et libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Quand enfin la châtaigne se calma, Natsuki reprit son ouvrage : Elle approcha ses lèvres du sein gauche de sa maîtresse, l'embrassa doucement avant de le prendre en bouche, savourant les quelques gémissements qui s'échappait, maintenant, des lèvres de sa compagne. Elle mordilla tendrement le téton et se pressa un peu plus contre le corps fiévreux qui s'agitait sous elle.

La riche héritière ne tenait déjà plus en place, elle était habitué à tout obtenir tout de suite et ne ressentait, à présent, qu'un seul et pressant besoin : Satisfaire au plus tôt ses envies grandissantes qui la tiraillaient douloureusement. Elle se fichait d'ailleurs pas mal des désirs de sa compagne puisque de toute façon elle se jurait de l'avoir tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, seul son appétit comptait et Natsuki ne faisait qu'exacerber son irritation en lui refusant une jouissance rapide.

Elle tenta de se détacher une nouvelle fois et grogna fortement contre sa propriété délicieusement désobéissante, exprimant son impatience de la façon qu'elle le pouvait.

-Humph ~ Dépêches toi, bon sang ! Je suis assez excitée comme ça !

L'Escort-girl remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage, prenant soin de caresser des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle parcourait. Elle prit appui sur ses coudes et dévisagea longuement sa prisonnière. Elle était haletante, brûlante et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Niveau endurance elle n'était vraiment pas au point, elle ne savait pas savourer les préliminaires de qualité qu'elle lui offrait. Une piètre amante en somme.

Une voix fébrile et soumise la sortit de sa contemplation :

-Je t'en supplie ...

Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, sa maîtresse avait vraiment le don pour l'exciter. Ces quelques mots l'échauffèrent furieusement. Elle adorait la savoir à bout, l'entendre s'offrir à elle de cette façon.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas patiente, Shi-zu-ru ~

Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement, accédant habilement à sa demande, _lui offrant le traitement qu'elle méritait ~_

* * *

><p>Finit *o* Enfin ! Ouais il y a pas la fin uou Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon ! C'est moi l'auteur ! =D Nyark Nyark ! Pensez à commenter, ça me fera plaisir ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre neuf : Désir**_

-Tu n'étais pas vierge ...

Natsuki, toujours allongée sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille venait tout juste de se réveiller et observait à présent sa maîtresse bien trop matinal à son goût.

Un sérieux reproche avait résonné dans ses quelques mots. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'une autre personne ai pu plaire à la riche héritière, elle s'était donné beaucoup trop de mal pour la faire sienne, c'était insultant de savoir qu'un(e) autre était passé avant elle.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?

La châtaigne, occupée à enfiler ses vêtements, se montrait toujours aussi froide et cela insupportait horriblement son hôte. N'avait-elle donc aucune reconnaissance ?

La brune avait espéré que sa maîtresse se montrerait plus douce et chaleureuse avec elle après l'avoir satisfaite mais au contraire elle semblait maintenant encore plus distante et hostile. Cela ne facilitait aucunement son travail, elle le rendait plus ardu que jamais.

-Rien, je me demandais juste qui avait réussit à avoir "l'Intouchable" Fujino ...

Ce devait être une personne terriblement séduisante, extrêmement patiente et affreusement masochiste, une personne incroyable en somme. En se l'imaginant, Natsuki en ressentait presque de la jalousie mais elle était beaucoup trop orgueilleuse et sûre d'elle : Se pouvait tout aussi bien être une personne horriblement banal - il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part de la Grande Fujino - en tout cas, il était certain qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.

La brune soupira longuement. Venant de quelqu'un qui l'avait, plus tôt, supplié, cette indifférence l'agaçait fortement. Elle pensait que sa propriétaire se serait montrée plus docile mais de toute évidence elle n'en démordait pas.

Natsuki remonta les couvertures, se contentant de reluquer la sublime jeune femme qui lui faisait encore face.

-Qui aurait cru que la froide Fujino pouvait gémir et s'échauffer autant ? Je suis sûre que le Japon entier a entendu ta superbe voix ~ Une vraie chienne en chaleur ~

La châtaigne la dévisagea longuement, elle la trouvait atrocement sexy et ses quelques mots firent ressurgir en elle la fougue de son envie. Elle était peut être vraiment masochiste : A désirer ainsi une femme si vulgaire et arrogante, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Son corps lui suppliait de la rejoindre, de la prendre sur le champ de gré ou de force mais une voix au fond d'elle lui criait de la fuir au plus vite, de ne pas laisser ses désirs prendre le dessus.

Elle s'approcha donc lentement de la brune, se faufila sous les couvertures et se pressa contre elle, réclamant silencieusement une étreinte qu'elle reçu rapidement. Elle se reposa ainsi quelques minutes, savourant la chaleur que lui apportait sa compagne sans en demander plus, ne cédant ni aux envies de son corps ni aux ordres de la raison.

Elle devait se reprendre au plus vite, ses sentiments allaient la rendre dingue : Elle se surprenait toujours à l'admirer pour mieux la mépriser, à l'aimer pour mieux la détester et ensuite tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit et elle se retrouvait, là, dans une abîme d'incompréhension et de sentiments mêlés, ne sachant quoi faire.

C'est donc dans les bras horriblement chaleureux de son hôte que Shizuru s'endormit, laissant ses lèvres agréablement dépravées se poser sur son cou, ses deux mains merveilleusement détestables la cajoler, son souffle épouvantablement chaud balayer avec douceur sa peau.

Elle fut douloureusement réveillée en début d'après-midi par un vacarme sans nom. Elle se releva lentement, fulminant furieusement contre l'auteur de cette cacophonie et quitta paresseusement les couvertures avant de se diriger vers la sortie, indignée.

Un coup de feu retentit avec force dans sa demeure suivit bien vite d'un autre qui la firent sursauter terriblement. Elle se crispa, se retournant pour examiner la pièce.

-Natsuki ?

Elle n'était plus dans la chambre.

Une poussée d'adrénaline, une course dans les escaliers, une voix terriblement menaçante qui hurlait, une porte propulsée, claquant brutalement contre un mur : Shizuru atteignit rapidement la source du tumulte. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, la peur l'empêchant de respirer et examina rapidement la pièce.

Natsuki se tenait devant elle, une télécommande à la main dirigée vers un home-cinéma impressionnant d'où s'échappait des cris et des bruitages assourdissants d'armes à feu. Elle ne semblait pas en danger, Shizuru put enfin reprendre sa respiration.

La châtaigne s'approcha, haletante, de l'Escort-Girl, lui arracha la télécommande des mains et éteignit sans plus attendre l'immense télévision. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la brune, la gifla violemment et lui hurla, hors d'elle :

-C'est quoi ton problème ! Tu étais obligé de mettre le volume à fond ? T'as des soucis de surdité ? Je ne crois pas ! Et puis d'abord, qui t'as permis de toucher à ça ! C'était trop compliqué de me demander l'autorisation avant ? ! J'étais inquiète, tu n'as pas eu de meilleure idée que de regarder un film d'action avec le son aussi fort ! J'ai pensé qu'on essayait de te faire la peau, pauvre idiote ! Franchement, je te -

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Natsuki, une main toujours posée sur sa joue, la dévisageait sournoisement, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres délicieuses.

-Hum ~ Shizuru sama se serait donc inquiété pour moi ? "Elle s'approcha de façon suggestive vers sa maîtresse, l'obligeant à reculer" N'est-elle pas adorable ? "les pieds de Shizuru butèrent contre l'unique et gigantesque canapé de la pièce sur lequel elle fut forcé de s'asseoir" La Grande Fujino se serait elle amouraché de moi ?

La brune monta lascivement sur les genoux de sa maîtresse puis posa ses deux mains sur le dossier du meuble de chaque côté de son visage, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

La châtaigne, vexée d'avoir été surprise, répliqua aussitôt :

-Je m'inquiétait surtout pour moi ! Après s'être occupée de ta sale petite personne, ils s'en seraient forcément pris à moi !

-Ils ?

La maîtresse des lieux jeta un regard glacial à son hôte, trouvant la question des plus absurdes.

-Que crois tu ? Je suis sans cesse la cible de malfrats peu scrupuleux qui seraient capable de me faire la peau pour obtenir ne serait ce qu'une pauvre petite liasse de billets. Après avoir vécu autant de temps avec ton "Nakamura chéri" tu aurais du t'en rendre compte ! Tu n'es vraiment pas -

Une bouche exquise l'interromput délicieusement puis se recula de sa propre bouche après avoir commis son forfait, laissant Shizuru reprendre la parole, agacée :

-Te sens tu toujours obligée de me couper la parole ?

L'Escort-girl pouffa de rire. Ce que sa maîtresse pouvait être susceptible et sérieuse ! C'était tout à fait le genre de personne à être constamment sur ses gardes, prête à fuir et à attaquer à n'importe quel moment, les sens continuellement en alerte. Cette méfiance était des plus ridicules.

-Je n'écoutais pas tes conneries de toute façon. "Elle prit une voix plus douce et mielleuse puis continua" "Nakamura chéri" ? Ne serais tu pas un peu jalouse, Shi-zu-ru ?

Son interlocutrice, ne tenant plus, plongea son somptueux regard dans le sien et la poussa brusquement sur le côté, la contraignant à s'allonger pour mieux la chevaucher. Elle la détailla avec dédain, parcourant précautionneusement le haut de son corps de ses yeux avides, observant le tissu qui la gênait dans son introspection. Elle le souleva, le fit glisser lentement, découvrant le boxer noir de sa propriété puis sa peau nacrée qui n'attendait que ses lèvres et se pencha en avant alors que le long tee-shirt n'avait parcourut que la moitié du chemin. Elle baisa délicatement son nombril puis remonta ses lèvres, les laissant traîner avec douceur sur son bassin avant de se redresser et de remonter son visage vers celui de la brune qui lui jetait déjà un regard sévère.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Personne ne me touche !

Un rire léger retentit faiblement à ses oreilles, elle contempla sa maîtresse qui lui tendait un sourire débauché, la toisant malicieusement de toute sa hauteur.

-Ara, Natsuki serait capable de me refuser quelques baisers innocents ? C'est ironique : Une Escort-Girl qui a peur d'être dévorée ~

La brune jura intérieurement, son corps avait réagit inévitablement aux baisers de la jeune femme et en réclamait déjà plus, malgré elle. Ayant était déjà bien excitée par les gémissements et l'étreinte de la vieille, elle dut se concentrer quelques instants pour se reprendre et lui lancer en grondant :

-Innocents ? Tu parles ! Il n'y a absolument rien d'innocent dans tes actes ! Escort-Girl ou non, il n'est pas question d'offrir ma virginité à la première venue ! Encore moins à une tarée dans ton genre !

Elle tenta de se relever mais elle fut irrémédiablement plaqué contre le cuir du sofa par deux bras impérieux qui encerclèrent sa taille avec force. Des crocs affamés se refermèrent violemment sur son cou alors que le corps désireux de sa maîtresse se calait horriblement contre le sien. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, elle se crispa avec force, essayant de la repousser, d'interrompre la cuisante morsure.

La pression sur son cou s'atténua enfin, une langue dépravée vint caresser soigneusement la blessure, la faisant frissonner cruellement.

-Arrêtes ça !

La riche héritière ne sembla pas prêter attention aux paroles de la brune, elle glissa ses mains impatientes sur ses cuisses, les remontant dangereusement puis se blottit, entre elles, contre le corps qui s'agitait sous elle. Elle les caressa délicieusement, arrachant un soupir à sa propriété et fit dériver ses mains sur sa taille et son bassin, effleurant

sa peau délicate.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Natsuki, dont le souffle devenait laborieux, continuait à se débattre, ne voulant en aucun cas céder à ses propres désirs et à ceux de sa maîtresse. Devant le refus d'obéir de la châtaigne, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire : Elle balança violemment son poing contre la joue de sa tortionnaire, donna un bon coup de rein qui la fit tomber par terre puis sauta par dessus son corps inerte avant de courir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa chambre, par peur de représailles.

Shizuru encore assommée se releva avec difficulté. Préférant restée assise le temps de retrouver ses esprits, elle massa énergétiquement sa mâchoire qui la lançait atrocement. Elle réussit à se remettre sur pieds après plusieurs minutes, se tourna vers la porte que venait d'emprunter Natsuki et tituba jusqu'à elle avant de prendre appui contre le bois. Elle porta de nouveau une main à sa joue, la sentant gonflée dangereusement sous ses doigts et grogna légèrement.

Un sourire dansa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Elle le jurait : Elle aurait cette femme qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Elle l'aurait, peu importe le nombre de coups qu'elle devrait essuyer !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre dix : Des ennuis**_

La limousine se glissa entre les deux panneaux constituant le portail et s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans l'immense jardin. Le moteur ronronnant brisa subitement le calme, la lumière des phares perfora sévèrement les ténèbres, les roues du véhicule foulèrent cruellement le gravier, le retournant sur son passage et le vent glacial se fracassa douloureusement contre la carrosserie. Le véhicule continua son chemin avant de s'arrêter quelques instants plus tard devant l'incroyable fontaine qui trônait fièrement au milieu du jardin.

Une jeune femme, des cheveux châtains cascadant sur les épaules, sortit avec lenteur de l'automobile, elle ressentit aussitôt la vive morsure du froid, elle frissonna pitoyablement et claqua la portière, laissant la limousine repartir et disparaitre dans la nuit.

Les projecteurs placés de part et d'autre de la luxueuse fontaine s'allumèrent soudainement suivis bien vite par les quelques lampadaires qui parcouraient le jardin. Shizuru contempla longuement le paysage qui apparaissait devant elle, elle écouta vaguement le clapotis reposant de l'eau puis tourna les talons de sorte à faire face à sa demeure. Son regard cramoisi se porta inévitablement vers le balcon de son hôte, la lumière était encore allumée. Une silhouette indocile était accoudée à la rambarde, son ombre tranchant furieusement la chaleureuse lueur.

La riche héritière ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, elle s'approcha du majestueux balcon d'un pas sûr et lent et éleva la voix de sorte à ce que l'autre puisse l'entendre :

-_Lève toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même !_

L'élégante silhouette se pencha presque imperceptiblement par dessus la balustrade, observant avec un certain intérêt la jeune femme qui continuait son discours de sa voix forte mais toujours doucereuse :

-_Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi ; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !_

Natsuki se pencha un peu plus, dévisageant avec curiosité sa maîtresse qui semblait délirer atrocement. Elle réfléchit intensément et lui demanda, déconcertée :

-Tu débloques complètement, ma pauvre Shizuru ... C'est le coup de tout à l'heure qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

La châtaigne ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question, elle lui tendit un sourire des plus amusés et continua d'une voix plus malicieuse, s'amusant de voir son hôte aussi interloquée :

-_Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en amère pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !_

Sa propriété la scruta avec incompréhension. Elle déraillait totalement, c'était certain ! Elle l'avait cogner beaucoup trop fort, elle n'osait imaginer quelle(s) autre(s) bêtise(s) la châtaigne avait faite(s) ou dite(s) tout au long de sa journée. Elle soupira longuement et lui lança avec ironie :

-Et je suis censé faire quoi là ? Te jeter ma "longue" chevelure pour que tu puisses escalader le mur ? Je t'en prie ne te donne pas tout ce mal pour moi et prends les escaliers.

Shizuru ne put que pouffer de rire face à l'ignorance de son hôte. Elle se demanda vaguement comment William se serait débrouiller si Natsuki avait remplacer Juliette. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce pauvre Roméo en aurait bavé. Elle porta sa main à sa joue encore enflée et douloureuse et sourit ironiquement.

-Ara, Natsuki ne connaît donc pas _Romeo et Juliette _de Shakespeare ?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

La brune se redressa légèrement, quelque peu vexée que l'on se moque d'elle et jeta un regard cinglant à sa maîtresse. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà entendu parlé de cette œuvre ridiculement niaise et guimauve mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil, elle s'était contentée d'un bref résumé que Reito lui avait fait dans son enfance. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment on pouvait aimer ce genre de bouquin.

Si elle avait été l'auteur de cette pièce, Juliette se serait mariée à l'un de ses riches prétendants, goûtant à une vie facile et luxueuse, quant à Roméo il se serait trouvé une fiancée beaucoup moins fade et stupide. Les deux familles se seraient associées pour n'en former qu'une seule, plus puissante et riche et tout se serait finit dans le confort, l'opulence et la volupté.

L'Escort-Girl sourit rapidement face à ses réflexions. "Le confort, l'opulence et la volupté" ? Ne s'agissait il pas là de son rêve ? Mais que faisait elle de l'amour ? Elle pouffa de rire. L'amour ? Ce sentiment éphémère qui enchaînait un être à un autre, qui les brûlait dans leur passion, les échauffait dans leur jalousie pour mieux les attrister et les faire souffrir ? L'amour n'avait pas de raison d'être pour elle, c'était un fléau qu'il valait mieux fuir comme la peste.

-Je le crains, oui ... Accepterais tu de dîner avec moi ?

La voix caressante de sa maîtresse la sortit inexorablement de ses pensées. Dîner ? C'est vrai qu'elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle se frotta lentement le ventre, s'imaginant les délicieux mets qui n'attendaient qu'elle, elle en bavait d'avance. Elle se remémora, cependant, vaguement l'incident de cet après midi et lui demanda, suspicieuse :

-Je peux espérer savourer mon repas sans que tu ne me sautes dessus ?

-Ara, je pense que je pourrais faire l'effort de me contrôler le temps que tu te nourrisses.

La brune se redressa complètement et lui lança simplement en tournant les talons :

-Très bien, ça marche !

Shizuru contempla la silhouette tant qu'elle le put avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, puis elle marcha avec un empressement non-dissimulé jusqu'au porche, elle pénétra sans plus attendre dans sa demeure et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle avança jusqu'au hall et attendit sagement son hôte en bas des marches. Elle l'entendit descendre en courant, elle devait être affamée.

La brunette s'arrêta quand elle fut à sa hauteur et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard avant de s'approcher avec méfiance. Elle constata que sa maîtresse portait encore son long manteau, elle soupira et le déboutonna précautionneusement avant de le "remettre" à une domestique qui le rattrapa comme elle le put.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des domestiques, Shizuru, que tu dois t'épargner tout effort ! Tu peux au moins enlever ton blouson toi même !

La maîtresse des lieux semblait ravie. Elle lui tendit son sourire le plus charmeur et lui répondit, malicieusement :

-Ara, j'attendais que Natsuki le fasse ~ Tu es toujours très habile quand il s'agit de me déshabiller ~

L'Escort-Girl ne put retenir un léger rougissement, elle tenta de le dissimuler, trop tard.

-Kawai ~

La jeune femme ne releva pas la remarque. Elle détourna le regard, saisit la main de la châtaigne et l'entraîna rapidement jusqu'au salon, les joues encore un peu rouges. Elle lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir, se mit à genoux, à la grande satisfaction de Shizuru qui l'observait, un air débauché peint sur le visage et lui ôta délicatement ses bottines. Elle les jeta dans le couloir sans plus d'égards et prit place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de la maîtresse des lieux qui lui souriait étrangement.

-Hey, je te vois venir toi ! T'as intérêt à me laisser bouffer tranquille !

Son interlocutrice retenu un ricanement et lui répondit d'une voix inquiétante :

-Je te laisserais manger tranquille ~ Mais j'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, parce qu'après je ne répondrais plus de rien ~

La brune frissonna. Cette femme était terriblement effrayante quand elle le voulait ... Elle grogna peureusement contre elle et lui lança, la queue entre les jambes :

-Tu me touches, t'es morte !

Un rire léger parvint à ses oreilles mais rien de plus.

* * *

><p>Le diner se déroula sans encombre comme l'avait promis Shizuru mais tandis que Natsuki portait la dernière bouchée à ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante. Elle avala avec difficulté ce qu'il restait de son dessert, prête à s'enfuir mais la châtaigne se contenta de porter à ses lèvres sa coupe à moitié remplie qu'elle sirota paisiblement. La brunette la dévisagea intensément, toujours sur ses gardes puis lui annonça dans un murmure en se relevant très doucement, de sorte à se faire la plus discrète possible :<p>

-Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements ...

Sa maîtresse resta silencieuse - trop silencieuse à son goût - se contentant de finir son verre avec une lenteur exagérée. L'Escort-Girl se releva entièrement, ne quittant pas des yeux son hôte et recula discrètement. Quand elle jugea la distance assez bonne, elle se retourna le plus rapidement possible et commença à courir en direction du hall. Peine perdue : Shizuru se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber de tout son long. Elle s'étala douloureusement au sol et fut directement assaillie par des mains dépravées qui cherchaient déjà à la déshabiller.

-Où crois tu courir comme ça, Na-tsu-ki ?

La brune tenta de ramper au sol, s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle réussit à empoigner le pied d'un lourd meuble et à se traîner au sol par la force de ses bras de quelques centimètres avant de tout relâcher et de s'écrier, sachant son action vaine :

-Lâches moi, pauvre folle ! Je te jure que si tu me touches, je vais - Ahhh ~

Une main délicieusement vicieuse s'était faufilé discrètement dans son bas et appuyait maintenant contre son entre-jambe, lui arrachant de doux gémissements.

-Tu vas quoi ?

La châtaigne, ravie d'avoir enfin pu toucher sa propriété, la retourna vers elle pour admirer son visage rougissant alors qu'elle s'amusait à effleurer du bout de ses doigts un point sensible de son anatomie.

* * *

><p>Une alarme assourdissante retentit soudainement dans la demeure, interrompant la maîtresse des lieux dans ses "petits jeux" au grand soulagement de sa propriété.<p>

Elle se redressa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, encore perdue dans les brumes de son désir et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds quand la réponse lui vint enfin. Il fallait sortir et vite ! Elle saisit abruptement le poignet de Natsuki, aussi rougissante qu'interloquée, l'obligea à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les marches, la forçant à courir le plus rapidement possible. Elle arrivèrent enfin à l'étage, Shizuru se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte, la tirant toujours derrière elle, s'engouffra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière elles. Puis elle ordonna sèchement à son hôte de l'aider à tirer l'imposante armoire jusqu'à la porte de façon à la bloquer avant de courir vers le balcon, suivit par une Natsuki des plus déboussolées.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce délire ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

Shizuru se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua le plus calmement possible :

-Et bien, soit il y a des intrus, soit ma demeure prend feu, soit un idiot a déclenché l'alarme sans raison apparente.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris : soit on se fait tuer, soit on grille, soit je tue cet empoté ...

La brune soupira longuement et retourna dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter tandis que Shizuru s'appuyait sur la rambarde, essayant de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Une fourgonnette plus que louche se trouvait en travers de son jardin, écrasant à moitié les parterres de fleurs, le portail était grand ouvert et des individus armés s'engouffraient au pas de course dans le hall.

-Merde !

La riche héritière rejoignit son hôte et lui annonça, en essayant de garder son calme :

-Option numéro un, ils sont une dizaine, je pense qu'ils ont eu les domestiques et -

La châtaigne s'interrompit. Natsuki fouillait avec empressement dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose - aller savoir quoi - et en sortit plusieurs couvertures et draps qu'elle essaya de déchirer en tirant férocement dessus - ce fut d'abord ce que Shizuru cru. Puis elle les lia les uns aux autres en demandant à sa maîtresse sereinement :

-Shizuru tu as déjà fait de l'escalade ?

Son interlocutrice la dévisagea étrangement, croyant savoir ce que la brunette avait en tête, puis elle la questionna, se disant qu'elle se faisait sûrement de fausses idées :

-Ne me dis pas que -

Son hôte l'interrompit aussitôt et lui répondit, l'air amusé :

-Oh, si !

Elle ramassa les couvertures, se dirigea vers le balcon, s'arrêta à la balustrade à laquelle elle noua solidement l'un des draps. Puis elle laissa tomber le reste de son paquetage dans le vide. Satisfaite de son travail, elle se tourna vers la châtaigne qui la dévisageait sévèrement, elle ouvrit la bouche et lui lança, emballée :

-A toi l'honneur !

Shizuru qui ne partageait aucunement son enthousiaste, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer gravement sa compagne. C'est devant l'insistance de la brunette qu'elle déclara enfin, en s'asseyant sur l'immense lit :

-Moi vivante, jamais je ne descendrais sur ton fichu "cordage" ! Je ne suis pas assez malade pour ça !

Son interlocutrice soupira fortement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé de pouvoir faire ça un jour ? Ne t'es tu donc jamais extasier devant tout ces films d'action dans lesquels le héros se jetait tête baissée dans le danger ? "Voyant que sa maîtresse l'ignorait et s'entêtait, elle ajouta avec déception" Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix ...

Elle s'approcha d'elle, se pencha en avant, la souleva et la posa sur son épaule, la tenant fermement contre elle. Pas question de perdre un gagne pain pareil ! Puis elle se dirigea sous les protestations de sa maîtresse vers le bord du balcon, elle grimpa habilement sur la balustrade et commença sa longue et périlleuse descente.

* * *

><p>-Kuga Natsuki, je vais te tuer ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer !<p>

La brune grogna férocement, elle n'était qu'à mi-chemin, son bras la faisait horriblement souffrir et sa propriétaire ne cessait de se plaindre et de l'insulter. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle continua malgré tout sa descente, s'accrochant avec force aux couvertures qui menaçaient à tout moment de céder. Elle manqua de lâcher prise mais se rattrapa de justesse après avoir chuter de quelques mètres, sous les horribles hurlements de Shizuru.

-Fais chier !

Elle fit rapidement face à l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le hall. L'Escort-Girl s'arrêta quelques instants, observant l'intérieur de la pièce : Elle était entièrement retournée et saccagée. Son regard émeraude se posa froidement sur le corps inerte et sanguinolent de la domestique qui lui rappelait vaguement son ancienne gouvernante. Elle ne voulait pas que la châtaigne voit la scène : elle aurait vite fait de redevenir la lavette d'il y a quelques jours. (cf chapitre 3) C'est pour cela qu'elle relâcha son cordage de fortune quelques instants pour se raccrocher plus bas, en dessous de la fenêtre, s'assurant ainsi que sa maîtresse n'ai pas l'occasion de "savourer" l'horrible tableau.

* * *

><p>Elle ne sentait pratiquement plus son bras, elle était à bout.<p>

La brunette n'avait plus beaucoup de choix : Soit elle laissait tomber Shizuru, soit elles tombaient toutes les deux. Sa décision fut rapide, elle l'annonça à sa compagne sans une once de regret :

-Hey toi, je vais pas pouvoir te tenir plus longtemps alors je vais devoir te lâcher ...

La châtaigne la fixa longuement, se demandant si son hôte était sérieuse ou non.

Elle plaisantait c'était évident, non ? Elle n'allait quand même pas la laisser s'écraser au sol ?

Puis elle réfléchit, longuement. Si, Natsuki en était parfaitement capable ... Elle déglutit difficilement, se rendant compte que sa compagne était on-ne-peut-plus solennelle.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, Kuga Natsuki ! Oses me faire un coup pareil et je te hanterais toute ta vie, je ne te laisserais aucun répit ! Tu m'entends ! Je ferais de ta répugnante existence un enfer !

Son interlocutrice ne sembla pas hésiter une seule seconde face à ses menaces.

-Désolée ...

Ce dit, la brune la laissa glisser entre ses bras alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à elle. Shizuru se sentit chuter inexorablement, un hurlement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que son corps basculait en arrière puis elle heurta le sol. Elle fut surprise par la petitesse de sa chute et par le peu de douleur qu'elle avait ressentit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut Natsuki qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre au dessus d'elle.

La brune sauta au sol, heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme alors que sa maîtresse cherchait encore à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, toujours allongée par terre.

-Shizuru, debout ! On a pas le temps de se reposer !

Son interlocutrice au bout du rouleau, lui demanda, suspicieuse:

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Hum ? De quoi ?

-Que l'on était pratiquement arrivées ...

La brune réfléchit quelques instant et lui répondit sincèrement :

-Non, j'étais vraiment à bout, tu as eu de la chance, voilà tout.

-De la chance ?

Elle se demanda vaguement si elle pouvait vraiment appelé ça de "la chance" et se releva, tentant de rester debout malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient furieusement. Quand enfin elle put reprendre le total contrôle de son corps, elle suivit son hôte, s'interrogeant une fois de plus sur ses affirmations. Si Natsuki ne mentait pas, c'est qu'elle devait être une personne véritablement insensible et cruelle : Un monstre en somme. Cette pensée affecta énormément la riche héritière malgré ses efforts pour l'éloigner de son esprit.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre dix ! =D J'essaye de faire des chapitres beaucoup plus longs ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews !<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre onze : Excuses

-Pourquoi ne pas tenter une approche plus douce et romantique ?

Shizuru dévisagea longuement son ami. Takeda n'avait peut être pas tort : Natsuki deviendrait sûrement plus docile et lui laisserait faire _ceci _et _cela - _allez savoir quoi exactement - si elle se montrait plus affectueuse et délicate avec elle. Mais comment faire quand la seule vue de cette délicieuse créature lui faisait sortir les griffes et montrer les crocs ? Son regard se posa automatiquement sur les cuisses dénudées de sa propriété qui s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Un sourire débauché se peignit sur son visage, elle s'approcha de l'endormie à pas de loup et s'accroupit en face de son corps qu'elle désirait tant. L'Escort-Girl était sans défense, elle paraissait si innocente et paisible, elle était littéralement à _croquer. _La châtaigne laissa sa main glisser délicatement sur la cuisse de la ravissante jeune femme mais fut bien vite rappeler à l'ordre par un Takeda des plus rougissants :

-Shizuru !

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, l'ayant complètement oublié. Elle lui fit une moue adorable et marmonna longuement quelques mots quasi-inaudibles sans pour autant enlever sa main de cette peau qui lui tardait de goûter. Son monologue enfin finit elle grogna de frustration et lui lança, capricieuse qu'elle était :

-Je ne lui ferais rien de bizarre, promis !

Ce dernier rejoignit rapidement son amie, lui saisit sa main qui remontait dangereusement vers l'intimité de la brune et la tira en arrière, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus toucher l'endormie à son insu.

-Parce que la tripoter dans son sommeil, ce n'est pas bizarre peut être ?

La riche héritière se débattit furieusement. Personne au monde n'avait le droit de l'empêcher de s'accaparer la brunette ! Elle la voulait, elle l'aurait ! Lui faisant finalement lâcher prise, elle lui hurla, sans se préoccuper du sommeil de sa propriété :

-Je baise qui je veux, où je veux et de la façon que je veux !

Le jeune homme ne put que rougir de plus belle face aux paroles de la châtaigne. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de la sorte et encore moins entendu parler si grossièrement, c'était une première pour lui. Il avait l'habitude de côtoyer une Shizuru sereine, admirable, d'une extrême politesse : Bref, une jeune femme accomplie et quasi-parfaite, pas cette jeune femme, aujourd'hui, vulgaire, capricieuse et ignoble.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, Shizuru ! Tu as perdu la tête ?

Son amie lui avait révélé son vrai visage, celui qu'elle cachait depuis toujours sous son masque de vertu, qu'elle n'avait dévoilé, jusqu'à présent, qu'à Natsuki. Elle le dévisagea avec mécontentement et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand un poing intransigeant et violent s'abattit avec force sur son crâne. Une voix autoritaire et mécontente lui hurla aussitôt :

-Tu peux pas te la fermer cinq secondes ! J'essaye de dormir, pauvre cloche ! "Natsuki grogna férocement et continua la voix grondante" Tu crois que je te laisserais me "baiser" sans rien dire ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille ! Tu ne m'auras jamais, **JA-MAIS** !

Ce dit elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, fulminant contre sa maîtresse qui se frottait douloureusement la tête. Elle fit coulisser la porte derrière elle, s'y appuya plusieurs minutes et soupira longuement. Elle ne devait en aucun cas laissé cette fille prendre le dessus, elle était bien trop dangereuse. Son regard émeraude se posa sur sa cuisse, elle ressentait encore la caresse de la châtaigne, cette caresse si brûlante qu'elle l'avait irrémédiablement sortit de son sommeil.

L'Escort-Girl soupira de nouveau, "légèrement" frustrée. Elle se redressa, examina brièvement le couloir et se décida à partir à la recherche d'une domestique qui pourrait la renseigner sur l'emplacement de la ou des salle(s) de bain. Elle choisit au hasard, un chemin - celui de gauche - et avança d'un pas rapide.

La riche héritière, toujours par terre, se massait énergiquement le crâne, grommelant furieusement sous le regard désappointé de son ami. Ce n'était sûrement pas en se comportant comme un goujat, qu'elle obtiendrait quoique ce soit de Natsuki, Takeda le savait bien. La châtaigne ne pouvait elle simplement pas se montrer plus douce et aimante ? Malheureusement, il semblait qu'elle en était incapable. Il soupira, trouvant l'attitude de son amie honteuse.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continues à agir comme un animal !

Shizuru leva un regard indigné vers lui. Rustre ? Mais que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Ce n'était qu'une Escort-Girl, il n'était pas question de se montrer courtoise avec une fille de ce genre ! Elle grogna furieusement et lui demanda avec ironie :

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce-que me conseille Masashi Takeda, _Le Grand Séducteur_ ?

Ce dernier, mécontent d'être tourné en dérision, détourna le regard et lui répondit, vexé :

-Je ne suis peut être pas un Don Juan comme toi mais je sais comment séduire les femmes les plus récalcitrantes ! Tu as toujours tout remporté grâce à ton physique, ta renommée et ton argent mais ce n'est apparemment pas comme ça que tu obtiendras les faveurs de Kuga, alors tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi !

La riche héritière pouffa de rire, se moquant gentiment de son ami. Elle se leva, lui tapota le dos et lui lança malicieusement :

-Tu ne manque pas d'air, mon petit Takeda ~ Et bien, vas y, dis moi ce qu'il faut faire ~

* * *

><p>Natsuki se plongea dans le bain agréablement brûlant et parfumé qu'on venait de lui faire couler. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, elle laissa ses membres engourdis - qui se souvenaient encore de la pénible descente qu'ils avaient effectuée (cf chapitre dix) - se reposer lentement. Elle se détendit délicieusement, profitant du calme et du confort. La chaleur de l'eau apaisa rapidement ses douleurs et sa fatigue, elle se sentait déjà plus légère, débarrassée de la sueur et de la saleté.<p>

Elle repensa vaguement à ce qui l'avait tant souiller et fatiguer : leur fuite. Elle avait été éprouvante : A peine avaient elles mis un pied à terre qu'elles avaient du courir à travers l'immense et verdoyant jardin, poursuivies par pas moins de cinq hommes encagoulés et armés jusqu'aux dents. Shizuru, pas endurante pour un sou, avait chuté et manqué de se faire abattre de si nombreuses fois que sa propriété s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Finalement, elles avaient réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie, profitant des plantations et des différents décors pour se cacher. Une fois le gang semé, elles avaient décidé - ou plutôt, Shizuru avait décidé - de se rendre chez le jeune Masashi, trouvant sa demeure "plus approprié pour se planquer" - ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Natsuki lui avait pourtant affirmé que l'Agence d'où elle venait était particulièrement sûre et sécurisée mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la châtaigne n'était pas prête à renoncer à son petit confort, le palace qui abritait l'entreprise n'était pas assez luxueux pour la Grande Fujino.

La brune s'était donc retrouvée là, entre un riche empoté qui ne cessait de rougir pour un oui et un non et sa maîtresse terriblement capricieuse qui ne pensait qu'à satisfaire ses sales petites envies.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa couler au fond de l'impressionnante baignoire, laissant l'eau recouvrir lentement son visage. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, somnolant dangereusement, ne se préoccupant apparemment plus de respirer. Une main inconnue agrippa brusquement son épaule et l'extirpa de sa quiétude avec force, l'obligeant à sortir la tête de l'eau. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ses poumons lui ordonnèrent immédiatement de s'oxygéner. Elle toussota longuement, ayant bu la tasse et se tourna rapidement vers l'importune au regard amarante qui déclara aussitôt pour sa défense :

-Ara, ne te fâches pas, Natsuki ~ Tu ne remontais pas à la surface, je me suis dit qu'il était plus prudent de te sortir de l'eau et de vérifier si tu étais encore en vie.

Sa propriété toussa une dernière fois, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration. Elle la dévisagea longuement, mécontente d'avoir été dérangée et lui lança sans plus attendre :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? Tu comptes me suivre partout ! Tu n'en as pas marre de te prendre des coups ! Tu es vraiment -

Elle fut interrompue rapidement par une Shizuru des plus penaudes:

-Je suis venue m'excuser ...

L'Escort-Girl n'en crut pas ses oreilles. La Grande Fujino venir s'excuser ? Quelle bonne blague ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier, elle était entièrement nue devant cette femme qui ne savait pas se contrôler, elle aurait vite fait de lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. Elle observa la châtaigne qui semblait pour le moment calme et repenti et lui demanda posément, restant sur ses gardes :

-Tu peux te retourner, s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement être épier lorsque je prends mon bain.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes de sa maîtresse qui ne put s'empêcher de parcourir lascivement des yeux le corps si séduisant de sa propriété, intensifiant ainsi son désir et ses rougissements.

Si seulement ... Sa pensée s'arrêta aussitôt laissant place à une vague de fantasmes plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. Une pulsion la surprit, une pulsion puissante et bestial qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer. Elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, essayant de calmer douloureusement ses envies puis elle se retourna, accédant à la demande de son obsession non sans difficulté.

Takeda ne savait pas combien il lui était difficile de se retenir de dévorer la brunette. Il lui avait cruellement "conseillé" de devenir un gentil toutou, serviable et loyal, à qui on avait retiré les crocs et les griffes, tout ce que n'était pas la châtaigne. Comment devenir le contraire de ce que l'on est ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien mais elle s'était promis d'essayer, étant donné que son attirance pour la sublime jeune femme ne cessait de croître.

Au pire, elle pouvait toujours prendre la brunette de force en cas d'échec, quitte à ce qu'elle aille crier au viol par la suite. Elle n'avait pas peur de la police, des avocats et du reste de la pseudo "justice" qui ne cherchait qu'à se remplir les poches. Quand on avait autant d'argent qu'elle, on se faisait sa propre justice et on pouvait se permettre de nombreuses "fantaisies". Que pouvait bien faire une insignifiante Escort-Girl contre elle, La Majestueuse Fujino ?

Non, ce n'était pas la justice qui l'inquiétait. Elle avait simplement peur que Natsuki puisse la détester. Elle qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'à sa pomme, elle se retrouvait face à cette sympathie nouvelle : elle appréciait la brune, simplement.

Mais qu'on se le dise, elle n'espérait rien de leur relation : ni l'amitié, ni l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était goûter à cette peau chaleureuse et appétissante, entendre la voix si séduisante de la brune gémir délicieusement son nom, se perdant dans la volupté et le désir.

-Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

Une Natsuki, impatiente et irritée, vint la sortir rapidement de ses songes. Elle resta dos à elle, respectant la demande de sa propriété et déclara, enfin :

-Ara, excuses moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. "Elle prit une voix plus penaude et une attitude plus déconfite puis continua" Je sais que je n'ai pas été particulièrement correcte ... Bon d'accord, j'ai vraiment été _affreuse _et_ injuste _avec toi et -

-Je te le fais pas dire !

Ses paroles l'agacèrent horriblement. Elle n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de s'excuser - elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait - mais si la brunette commençait, en plus, à lui lancer des reproches à la figure, cela allait rapidement devenir encore plus difficile et douloureux. Elle prit, malgré tout, sur elle et continua :

-Je me suis comporté d'une manière - je le conçois - particulièrement _grossière_ ... "Voyant que l'autre allait encore ouvrir la bouche, elle lui lança aussitôt" Laisses moi finir ! J'avoues, j'aurais pu me montrer beaucoup plus _respectueuse_ et _agréable_, surtout envers une personne qui ... _M'a sauvé la vie ... _

Ses paroles lui brûlaient atrocement les lèvres, reconnaître ses torts lui était insupportable et Natsuki semblait s'amuser de la situation. Un grand sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres attrayantes.

-C'est pourquoi, je tenais à m'excuser.

La châtaigne s'arrêta, enfin, attendant son jugement. Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup, c'était une situation prodigieusement inconfortable.

La brune la contempla longuement, laissant son regard glisser doucement sur son dos, s'attardant sur ses courbes alléchantes avant de redescendre lentement sur ses frêles et longues jambes. Elle se redressa un peu, saisit la main de la châtaigne et la tira en arrière, l'invitant silencieusement à se retourner.

Même si Natsuki s'était réjouie - d'une manière assez sadique - des excuses de sa maîtresse, elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas non plus était très _correcte_ avec elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui lança son regard le plus attendrissant - _le regard de chien battu_ by Kuga - et lui annonça, de sa voix troublante :

-Je devrais m'excuser aussi ...

La riche héritière, ricana intérieurement. Cette idiote l'avait cru sincère ! Quelle naïveté ! Si elle continuait ainsi, à se montrer docile - voir même soumise - le problème serait vite réglé. Elle ne put retenir un sourire satisfait et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se féliciter pour sa victoire prochaine, la brunette ajouta cruellement :

-Mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

Comment ? Natsuki avait elle lu dans ses pensées ? Sorcelleries !

Bon d'accord, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas quelques excuses qui allait faire tomber l'Escort-Girl dans ses bras mais qu'elle lui dise une telle chose à cet instant précis, c'était troublant.

-Je ne sais pas si tes excuses étaient franches ou non mais cela ne changera rien : je ne te laisserais pas ma virginité. "elle fit une courte pause et reprit aussitôt après avoir honteusement maté sa maîtresse" _Pour cela, j'attends de toi beaucoup plus que de simples excuses_

Certes, la brune avait toujours désiré cette farouche jeune femme mais elle n'allait pas s'offrir à elle sans lui avoir soutirer un maximum de blé et d'efforts.

Shizuru lui tendit un sourire, un sourire comblé mais aussi impatient. La brune avait accepté l'idée de se donner à elle, elle entrevoyait dans cette annonce un rayon d'espoir. Elle allait devoir faire face aux infernales caprices de sa propriété, elle allait devoir ramper à ses pieds mais, c'était certain, la brune en valait le coup.

* * *

><p>Voila Le chapitre 11 est posté *o* J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 12 mais je dois y porter quelques corrections donc vous attendrez o.o Laissez des reviews ça me fait très plaisir =D Merci de continuer à me lire<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze : Résistance

-Natsuki ?

L'interpellée posa son fascinant regard sur sa maîtresse, couchée à ses côtés. Elle la fixait intensément de ses sublimes yeux rubis, ses lèvres entrouvertes tentaient de formuler une demande et sa main tirait timidement sur un pan de son pyjama, voulant attirer son attention.

L'Escort-Girl répondit à peine, se contentant de la questionner silencieusement du regard. Qu'est ce que cette femme lui voulait, maintenant ?

La voix de Shizuru, suppliante et beaucoup plus doucereuse que d'habitude parvint à ses oreilles dans un murmure :

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. La riche héritière était incroyablement adorable ce matin, étonnamment docile : Elle n'avait pas chercher à la quitter dès son réveil - comme elle en avait pourtant l'habitude - Non, elle s'était blottit contre elle pour mieux somnoler et voila que maintenant, elle lui réclamait craintivement un simple baiser.

L'Escort-Girl passa une main dans les cheveux de sa maîtresse, les ébouriffa légèrement et soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la Shizuru obéissante et sage que la châtaigne essayait de devenir, mais sa fougue et ses bravades commençaient à lui manquer cruellement. Certes, elle l'avait incité à être plus douce et plus raisonnable mais elle n'en demandait pas tant.

-Depuis quand _Fujino-sama _demande mon autorisation pour m'embrasser ?

Elle fit une pause, se pencha lentement vers la riche héritière et continua, d'une voix moins taquine, plus sérieuse :

-Hey Shizuru, ne deviens pas une Sainte-nitouche, je déteste ça ...

Cette dernière pouffa de rire. Une Sainte-nitouche, hein ? Elle était loin de l'être.

Elle testait simplement sa propriété, elle voulait seulement savoir comment elle devait agir pour plaire à la brune. Apparemment, elle ne raffolait pas du style timide et prude, il lui fallait essayer autre chose. Peut être que ...

Elle se redressa un peu, approcha son visage de celui de la brune, déposant tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui dérobant un délicieux baiser. Puis elle se recula aussitôt, alors que sa compagne s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, et la dévisagea longuement. L'Escort-Girl chercha, rapidement, à capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, souhaitant - assurément - un contact plus débauché mais Shizuru se recula, simplement. Elle continua de l'observer, plongeant son regard amarante dans celui de Natsuki qui semblait - allez savoir pourquoi - un peu irritée.

La brunette se pencha, soudainement, vers elle, l'allongeant contre le matelas pour mieux la chevaucher.

-Ara, que t'arrive t'il, _Na-tsu-ki _?

Son interlocutrice grogna légèrement. Elle ne supportait pas de se voir refuser un baiser, surtout quand elle en avait véritablement envie. D'accord, son métier l'obligeait souvent à embrasser son client et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que cet acte - aussi simple soit il - l'avait rebuté mais pour une fois que c'était elle qui désirait la chose, elle n'allait pas laisser Shizuru s'esquiver plus longtemps.

Elle se serra fiévreusement contre son corps, se glissa entre ses cuisses alléchantes, posa une main sur sa joue, de sorte à maintenir le visage de sa maîtresse en face du sien qu'elle rapprochait dangereusement.

La châtaigne n'esquissa aucun geste, se contentant de fermer les yeux au grand soulagement de Natsuki qui pressa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne, avec appétit.

Il lui semblait que sa propriété était quelque peu masochiste ... Bon, disons, plutôt qu'elle aimait les provocations, que cela titillait sa libido. Et provoquer, c'était une chose que la jeune héritière adorait faire. Alors si il n'y avait que ça pour exciter la brune, elle ne se ferait pas prier pour le faire.

Elle passa un bras autour du cou de sa compagne, resserrant leur étreinte, et glissa l'autre sur sa taille, obligeant la brune à se caler au maximum contre elle. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres que celles de la brune avait quitté il y a peu et qui suçotait maintenant la peau de son cou avec envie. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, offrant plus de surface à cette bouche infernale qui ne cessait de mordiller, suçoter et lécher la moindre petite parcelle de chair qu'elle trouvait.

Shizuru essayait de calmer ses ardeurs. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune ne faisait que s'amuser un peu avant de se lever, qu'elle n'irait pas au bout de la chose.

D'accord, peut être bien qu'elle accepterait de s'occuper d'elle et de son envie mais elle refuserait, encore, de se laisser toucher et ce n'était pas ce que voulait la châtaigne. Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir "l'aimer" toute une nuit sans que celle ci ne l'empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Elle désirait que l'autre se laisse aller à ses égoïstes caprices, à ses fantaisies endiablées, qu'elle s'offre à elle entièrement et sans crainte.

-Shizuru ~

L'interpellée ouvrit lentement les yeux, considérant la brunette qui s'était redressée et appuyée sur ses avant-bras. Elle la questionna d'un simple "Oui ?" et caressa affectueusement la joue de son interlocutrice qui lui répondit de sa voix maligne :

-Va t-il falloir que je m'occupe de toi, _Shi-zu-ru _?

Natsuki désirait ardemment la jeune femme qui la cajolait, à présent, tendrement. Elle lui offrait de légères caresses qui ravissait son visage et le creux de ses reins, elle éveillait son appétit. Toutes ses petites attentions et douceurs lui avaient paru être un signal, un "je te veux" implicite, c'est pour cela que la réponse de sa compagne lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

-Non, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? La châtaigne refusait de se donner à elle ?

Elle grogna fortement contre elle, elle avait été horriblement blessée dans sa fierté. Personne ne lui refusait un plaisir, personne ! Elle réfléchit vaguement au pourquoi de son refus et grogna furieusement de nouveau, croyant savoir la réponse.

-Tu cherches à me punir ou à me faire du chantage, c'est ça ?

Shizuru la dévisagea longuement.

La punir ? Peut être ... Après tout, la brune lui avait elle même refusé son caprice et n'avait cesser de lever la main sur elle dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Du chantage ? La châtaigne ni avait même pas pensé ... Mais effectivement, elle pouvait la faire chanter si elle le voulait.

Malheureusement pour elle, Natsuki lui avait donné plusieurs autres raisons de ne plus la laisser s'amuser avec elle. Mais la véritable raison de son refus, elle la lui annonça calmement de sa voix légèrement sévère :

-Si je ne peux pas te toucher, je ne vois pas l'utilité ni l'intérêt de faire quoique ce soit avec toi.

Ce dit, elle donna un léger coup de rein, déséquilibrant cette femme qui la dominait encore de sorte à échanger leur place. Elle s'assit sur le bassin de la brune, la toisa de toute sa hauteur et ajouta, un sourire crapuleux dansant sur ses lèvres :

-_Il ne tient qu'à toi que nous soyons toutes deux satisfaites, Na-tsu-ki ~_

Son interlocutrice détourna le regard. Elle semblait atrocement irritée et son regard fuyant trahissait son hésitation. Qu'allait elle faire ?

La brune scruta de nouveau la jeune femme au dessus d'elle, comme résolue et lui annonça :

-Tu es têtue ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : **Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement **!

Têtue ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Aucune des deux femmes n'étaient prête à céder de toute évidence.

Shizuru se releva brusquement, descendit de la confortable couchette et se dirigea vers la sortie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa compagne. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa propriété qui s'était redressée et la fixait intensément puis sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>-Vous allez devenir une habituée, Mademoiselle Fujino !<p>

La dénommée "Fujino" plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait pas trouvé sa remarque vraiment désopilante. Il faut dire que ses entrevues avec cet officier lui faisait perdre un temps précieux et ne la menait à rien.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter, il continua sur un ton plus sérieux :

-Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très demandé donc je vais faire au plus vite.

Natsuki observait la scène, un air blasé sur le visage.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elles devaient témoigner au sujet de malfrats, cela l'ennuyait terriblement. On lui posait sans cesse les mêmes questions et on la soupçonnait injustement à cause de la nature de son travail.

Franchement, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à mettre à mal ses clients, il lui était beaucoup plus profitable de les garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Elle soupira et examina le pseudo "sergent" qui - selon elle - ne servait à rien. Yuuichi Tate, un jeunot, un visage de gamin, des cheveux décolorés hirsutes et un uniforme fripé : Cet agent était un vrai clown.

-Donc je vais m'occuper de votre interrogatoire et ma collègue va s'occuper de celui de votre ... "Il retint un rire et reprit" _Employée_ ...

Cet homme était une vraie tête à claque. Il n'y avait rien de risible à avoir une Escort-Girl, tout le monde avait besoin de réconfort et de tendresse de temps à autre.

Le dénommé "Yuuichi" ne put retenir son hilarité plus longtemps. Sa collègue, une femme blonde qui paraissait particulièrement robuste, le rappela à l'ordre d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres de la brune. Voilà une femme qui lui plaisait beaucoup ~ Elle contempla la policière qui sermonnait sévèrement son collègue. Elle possédait une forte poitrine, des yeux mauves impitoyables, une énergie incroyable et un léger mais redoutable accent. Le regard dépravé de l'Escort-Girl s'attarda sur ses courbes généreuses. _Cette femme devait être une vraie tigresse au lit_ ~

-Haruka, arrêtes ! Tu me fais perdre toute ma crédibilité !

Son interlocutrice pouffa de rire.

Oui, cette femme lui plaisait énormément. Cela devait être fort amusant de la chevaucher, d'essayer de la dominer, de la _posséder_. Elle continua de reluquer la jeune femme, se disant qu'elle devait vraiment aimer le style violente et autoritaire.

Cette charmante personne devait être encore plus stricte et sévère que sa maudite et désirable maîtresse. La brunette sourit de plus belle.

-Tu n'en as aucune, Yuuichi ! "la blonde reprit son sérieux et ajouta" Ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi ! Pour toi, ce sera Suzushiro !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard vexé à sa collègue qui le toisait avec mépris. Il soupira, abandonnant le combat et se concentra de nouveau sur la châtaigne qui était resté bien silencieuse. Il commença à engager la conversation tandis que la blonde, victorieuse et fière, demandait à Natsuki de l'accompagner dans son bureau pour l'interroger séparément. La brune ne se fit pas prier et la suivit de près, un sourire polisson toujours collé aux lèvres.

Shizuru ne quitta pas des yeux la porte que la brune venait de fermer, elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Fujino ? Vous m'entendez ?

Après un long moment, son interlocutrice plongea - enfin - son sublime regard dans celui interloqué du sergent.

Quels yeux ! Le jeune homme les trouva aussi captivants qu'intimidants, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses propres yeux des siens. Et cette peau ...

La châtaigne, apparemment mécontente, l'interrompit dans sa contemplation et lui lança froidement:

-On le commence cet interrogatoire ou non, Monsieur Yuuchi Tate ?

Le dénommé "Yuuichi" frissonna longuement. Cette femme était terriblement effrayante mais parallèlement elle était aussi parfaitement séduisante. Il détourna le regard, il avait les joues rougies et l'air décontenancé. Il lui répondit en bafouillant :

-O-oui ! Donc ... Euh ... Qu'étiez vous ... Qu'étiez vous en train de faire au moment des faits ?

Son interlocutrice le dévisagea longuement, un sourire amusé et débauché se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Si seulement il savait ~

Un doux gémissement lui revint en tête, elle retrouva sous ses mains la sensation d'une peau exquise et appétissante et elle sentait de nouveau le léger parfum de sa proie, un parfum de peur et d'envie.

-Ara, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une telle question ...

Le sergent qui avait l'habitude d'interroger des suspects et non des victimes, n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à sa question ... La jeune femme l'avait troublé et il avait maintenant l'air "assez" bête ... Bon avouons le, il avait déconné mais il fallait absolument qu'il garde un peu de sa crédibilité, c'est pour cela qu'il lui répondit, rouge de honte :

-On ne sait jamais ... Répondez juste !

Elle ricana intérieurement. Cela promettait d'être amusant ! Ce pauvre homme, ne savait pas quelle bêtise il avait fait ~ Elle l'observa longuement, se demandant quelle était la meilleure manière de lui annoncer _ça _puis elle lui répondit, d'une voix doucereuse et énigmatique :

-Et bien ... Moi et mon _employée, _nous étions ... "Elle croisa sensuellement les jambes et continua la voix emplie de sous entendus" _Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ~ N'est ce pas ? _

Son interlocuteur déglutit avec difficulté, il se leva, sentant ses joues chauffées furieusement et contempla la châtaigne qui paraissait s'amuser de sa gêne.

Son esprit se retrouva secoué d'images immorales et libertines, son calme était mis à rude épreuve. Deux sublimes jeunes femmes ensembles ~ **Non**, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ! Bon sang, que n'aurait il pas donner pour se retrouver au lit avec elles ~ **Non**, vraiment il devait penser à autre chose ! Et ils auraient fait _ceci_ et _cela_ ~

Il sentit une chaleur familière se propager à _un endroit particulier _de son anatomie alors qu'un fantasme persistant s'imposait à son esprit.

-_Ara, vous devriez vous calmer, Yuuichi _~

Son interlocutrice semblait s'intéresser à la braguette de son pantalon ou plutôt ...

Il tenta de cacher son érection naissante et se tourna aussitôt en lui lançant dans un atroce bégayement :

-Je ... Je vais allez nous chercher du, du thé ! Vous-vous en voulez n'est-ce-pas ? O-oui, vous en voulez ... Du thé ... Je re-reviens !

Il s'éloigna rapidement de la riche héritière, se dirigea vers la minuscule cafétéria, maudissant sa condition d'homme et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une Haruka aussi rougissante que lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été taquiner et mis à mal ... Ces deux jeunes femmes étaient vraiment terrifiantes ...

-Bon reprenons !

Tate s'était enfin calmé - allez savoir comment - et faisait bien attention à ce que son regard ne croise pas celui de la diabolique Fujino. Il lui servit une tasse de thé vert et la fit glisser prudemment sur la table avant de se servir lui même et de porter sa propre tasse à ses lèvres. Il commença à siroter la boisson, fier d'avoir _triompher_ de ses fantasmes et reprit, fuyant toujours les yeux rubis de son interlocutrice :

-Bien ... Je vais vous poser quelques questions sur votre fuite et vos agresseurs. Pouvez vous m'indiquer leur nombre ?

Il attendit quelques instants puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il observa la châtaigne, toujours occupée à siroter calmement son thé. Il s'apprêta à l'interrompre puis se rétracta, en soupirant. Il ne valait mieux pas la chercher : s'il la mettait de mauvaise humeur, il se retrouverait obligatoirement dans une situation très délicate.

La riche héritière finit enfin sa boisson, elle reposa sa tasse sur le bureau devant elle et après un long moment de réflexion, elle lui répondit avec calme :

-Ara, je dirais une dizaine, je ne me suis pas vraiment amusé à les compter.

Une dizaine ? Et deux jeunes femmes - sans défense - avait réussit à leur échapper ? Ce devait être des vrais incapables, leur chef devait les maudire à l'heure actuelle.

Il écrivit quelques mots sur un bloc note posé sur un coin du meuble et demanda aussitôt, étonné :

-Vous avez une idée de comment ils ont pu pénétrer dans votre demeure ? Je veux dire ... Elle est sécurisé donc-

Il fut interrompu par une Shizuru qui avait très envie de s'amuser. Elle lui lança sur un ton taquin :

-Ara, je ne sais pas comment ils ont _pénétré _ma demeure, étant donné que j'étais _occupée ~ _

Quelques rougeurs s'installèrent à nouveau sur les pommettes de son interlocuteur, il luttait avec force pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans ses fantasmes "stimulants", pour garder son calme. Minute ! Pourquoi cette femme le provoquait aussi ouvertement ? Etait-ce une invitation ? Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Tate, tu fais des idées mon grand ! Cette délicieuse personne n'a pas l'air intéressé par la gente masculine !

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et continua son interrogatoire :

-Certes, vous étiez occupée mais n'avez vous rien remarquer de bizarre ?

Elle lui tendit un sourire malin. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle était frustrée, elle devait se défouler sur quelqu'un et cette personne ne pouvait être que Yuuichi Tate, puisqu'il lui faisait perdre son temps si précieux.

Elle prit une voix mielleuse et répondit :

-Et bien, j'avoues : Au début, Natsuki était quelque peu récalcitrante mais je pense qu'elle a apprécié mes _attouchements ~ _Enfin-

Le sergent l'interrompit, ses rougissements ne cessant de croître :

-Je ne parlais pas de vous et de votre ... Compagne ... Je parlais de vos agresseurs, Mademoiselle Fujino !

La riche héritière pouffa légèrement de rire et lui lança un "Il fallait le dire plus tôt" qui fit grogner presque inaudiblement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Cette femme ne cessait de le tourner en ridicule. N'avait-elle donc aucun respect pour les gardiens de la paix ? Vivement que son interrogatoire se termine!

-Ara, je sais qu'ils sont descendus d'une fourgonnette noire, j'ai pu la voir de _la chambre de Natsuki _~ Ils étaient encagoulés donc je n'ai pas pu voir leur visage mais ils possédaient tous des armes feu modernes et apparemment puissantes et portaient tous le même uniforme.

-Le même uniforme ?

Si la tenue était similaire pour chacun de ces criminels, cela allait peut être l'amener à une organisation déjà appréhendée.

Shizuru réclama une deuxième tasse de thé que lui servit précautionneusement une nouvelle fois le sergent et lui répondit simplement :

-Un uniforme kaki, une cagoule, des protections et certains avait un casque. "Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson tandis que son interlocuteur écrivait sur son carnet et demanda avec calme" Sinon, quand pourrais-je réintégrer ma demeure ?

Il s'attendait à cette question mais à l'heure actuelle, les agents responsables de la fouille devait retourner sa résidence et la mettre sans dessus dessous. Pourvu qu'ils ne cassent rien de précieux, il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis surtout venant de la part de la Grande Fujino.

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers elle et déclara, confus :

-Désolé pour vous, Fujino mais pour l'instant mes hommes fouillent votre logement ... Vous recevrez un appel quand nous aurons finit et-

-Dîtes à vos hommes de faire très attention, j'ai des objets de collections et de valeurs.

Le dénommé "Yuuichi" soupira. Décidément, les bourgeois ne pensaient qu'à leur biens. Il jugea cependant qu'il devait, malgré tout, l'informer sur la mort d'une de ses domestiques. A cette annonce, la châtaigne leva vers lui un regard attristé mais garda le silence.

Par la suite, le sergent lui expliqua vaguement qu'il suspectait une compagnie naissante, la SEARRS. Elle aurait, en effet, trouvé des fonds pour racheter l'entreprise de Nakamura, précédemment décédé et chercherait à s'emparer des plus grandes compagnies. Cependant, n'ayant aucune preuve valable, il ne pouvait interroger le propriétaire. Il demanda à la châtaigne d'expliquer comment elle s'était enfuie lors de l'attaque puis lui conseilla de se trouver un endroit sûr, même si de toute évidence, elle et son Escort-Girl n'avait pas réellement besoin de se cacher. Il était encore ébahit par le récit de la riche héritière. Décidément, ces jeunes femmes n'avaient pas finit de le surprendre.

* * *

><p>-Hey, Shizuru ?<p>

L'interpellée se tourna vers la brune assise en face d'elle, la questionnant silencieusement du regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, surtout pas avec elle.

-Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ...

La châtaigne retourna son attention vers la fenêtre de la limousine, regardant le paysage qui défilait sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Songeuse ? Elle ne l'était pas ! Elle était simplement énervée : On était très certainement en train de fouiller de fond en comble sa demeure qui devait déjà être totalement dévastée, une de ses plus fidèles domestiques avait été abattue froidement et puis ...

Elle ignora la question de la brune et lui lança, contrariée :

-Je t'ai vu la mater ... Cette blondasse était à ton goût ?

Natsuki la dévisagea longuement. Elle était un peu étonné du comportement de sa maîtresse mais un sourire ravi vint se peindre rapidement sur son doux visage. Franchement, elle adorait cette moue boudeuse et capricieuse.

Décidément, c'était la Shizuru au caractère bien trempée qu'elle appréciait le plus, celle qui était imprévisible et hautaine.

Elle pouffa de rire et lui demanda d'une voix taquine :

-_Tu es jalouse, Shi-zu-ru ? _

Elle fut à nouveau ignorée par sa compagne. Un simple grognement presque imperceptible s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qui fit rire sa propriété joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Voila =D Je poste enfin le chapitre douze ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Par contre je n'ai pas beaucoup avancer le chapitre treize alors vous allez devoir patienter un peu ^^ Comme je bosse et sur cette fanfiction et sur un one shot, je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à écrire mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'y travaille =D Merci de continuer de me lire et n'oubliez pas les reviews, petits galopins =p<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre treize : Une chance

Le ciel était couvert d'un épais drap de nuages grisonnants, il faisait dangereusement sombre, la pluie menaçait de s'abattre à tout moment et le vent mugissait de plus en plus fort. Plusieurs pétales de fleurs colorées tournoyaient autour d'une jeune femme qui n'y portait aucune attention, occupée à contempler le bassin qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Une carpe koi aux couleurs vives effleura la surface, gobant le bout de pain que la brune avait jeté un peu plus tôt, avant de se fondre parmi ses congénères. Un sourire adorable se peignit sur son doux visage, alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'une certaine candeur. Elle jeta à nouveau un bout de mie qui flotta longuement à la surface avant d'être avalé par une autre carpe aux couleurs plus ternes que la précédente. Une goutte d'eau explosa soudainement sur sa joue, suivie d'une deuxième qui roula lentement sur son visage. L'exquise demoiselle leva un regard vers la voute céleste et la scruta intensément, n'esquissant aucun geste. Une averse furibonde troubla aussitôt le calme du jardin, la pluie ricocha furieusement contre la surface du bassin et contre la peau délicieuse de la jeune femme qui avait les yeux désormais clos. Elle appréciait et profitait de la fraîcheur du déluge sous le regard fasciné et curieux de sa maîtresse qui était accoudée à l'encadrement d'une fenêtre.

-Natsuki, tu devrais rentrer ! Tu vas attraper froid !

L'interpellée se tourna vers la châtaigne, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était observée, puis elle s'approcha d'un pas lent et gracieux et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. La brune était entièrement trempée et frissonnait légèrement, ressentant plus douloureusement la morsure du froid. Elle tendit un sourire malin à sa propriétaire et lui demanda en fanfaronnant :

-_Fujino sama s'inquiéterait-elle pour moi ? _

Son interlocutrice ignora sa question, elle lui intima l'ordre de rentrer et disparut rapidement du cadre. La brune soupira longuement et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'elle fit coulisser délicatement. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une main impérieuse la tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sentit un corps chaleureux se serrer contre le sien, frissonnant à son contact humide et froid, et deux mains se perdre dans ses longs cheveux mouillés. Elle soupira de contentement, essayant de voler un peu de chaleur à son hôte qui continuait de frissonner dangereusement contre elle.

-Tu ferais mieux de te changer ...

Natsuki nicha son visage au creux de son cou, respirant son agréable parfum et se resserra contre elle avant de déposer ses lèvres glacés sur la peau pâle mais fiévreuse de sa maîtresse, frémissante. Elle suçota légèrement la tendre chair, la faisant rouler entre ses crocs affamés de temps à autre, puis elle approcha sa bouche exquise de son oreille et y glissa quelques mots de sa voix taquine :

-Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas, Shi-zu-ru ?

Son interlocutrice n'esquissa aucun geste, ne dit mot, se contentant de soupirer fortement. Des provocations, encore ... Cette femme voulait vraiment la pousser à bout.

Elle se décala soudainement, saisit la serviette posé sur un des meubles près de l'entrée que lui avait apporté une domestique et entreprit de sécher énergiquement les cheveux de la brune qui râla rapidement, se plaignant du mauvais traitement qu'on lui apportait.

-Mouh, Shizuru ! Vas-y mollo !

La riche héritière se contenta de sourire, frottant la tête de sa propriété avec un entrain sadique. Elle relâcha enfin la serviette, se recula un peu et observa l'Escort-Girl qui fulminait furieusement contre elle. Un "Tu n'as aucune délicatesse" parvint à ses oreilles et la fit pouffer de rire.

-Ara, pauvre Natsuki ~

La brunette rattrapa le linge qui menaçait de tomber, s'épongea maladroitement le visage et s'avança avec difficulté dans le corridor, ses vêtements humides se collant désagréablement à son corps, mettant en évidence ses courbes.

Sa maîtresse l'observa quelques instants et se décida à la suivre, matant honteusement son sublime fessier et son déhanchement provocateur. Elle s'imagina, s'affairant derrière cet arrière-train affriolant, l'Escort-Girl se cambrant, lui réclamant plus de contact alors qu'elle planterait ses crocs dans son ravissant fessier, lui arrachant de doux gémissements.

Un "Fufu~ " de son cru s'échappa de ses lèvres et fit se retourner son fantasme qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle n'offrit aucune réponse à sa compagne et continua de fantasmer, un sourire pervers s'agrandissant sur son ravissant visage.

Quels yeux magnifiques ~ Elle les lui banderait bien. Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas la menotter ? Oui, une paire de menottes lui siérait à ravir ~ Elle l'imaginait la suppliant, se crispant à chaque caresse alors que ses lèvres dévoreraient fougueusement sa peau.

La riche héritière pouvait presque sentir la peau frémissante et fiévreuse de sa propriété sous ses paumes, elle entendait quasiment ses gémissements, ses supplications et son odeur lui parvenait comme réaliste et proche.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as à sourire comme ça ?

Si seulement elle savait ... Elle était quasi-certaine que l'autre jeune femme se serait aussitôt effarouchée et que de belles couleurs seraient venues lui colorer avec ravissement les joues. Peut être l'aurait-elle cogné avant de s'enfuir. Peut être qu'au contraire, elle en aurait profiter pour la taquiner et la provoquer. Ce qui était sûre c'est que la jeune femme ne serait pas resté de marbre.

La châtaigne lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait innocent et lui répondit de sa voix maligne :

-Ara, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Na-tsu-ki ~

Son interlocutrice grimaça. Qu'est-ce-que cette perverse pouvait encore bien trafiquer ? Elle se demandait quel genre de fantasme la jeune femme pouvait bien avoir ... Nul doute, ce devait être des choses bien excentriques et libertines. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Sincèrement, cette femme l'inquiétait parfois. Elle avait l'impression de sentir ses yeux amarantes et profonds la dénuder au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient son corps. Ses yeux étaient certes magnifiques mais ils l'angoissaient aussi atrocement, devant eux elle se sentait devenir proie.

L'Escort-girl qui l'observait jusque là avec attention, se retourna et continua son chemin, lui lançant simplement :

-Avec une tarée dans ton genre, il faut s'attendre à tout !

* * *

><p>Takeda dévisageait les deux jeunes femmes qui dînaient avec lui.<p>

En temps normal, il se serait sentit bien chanceux et privilégié de pouvoir festoyer en aussi bonne compagnie mais entre Shizuru qui ne cessait de mater la brune en lâchant des "Fufu~" pervers à tout va et Natsuki, en petite tenue, qui léchait et suçait de façon suggestive une glace, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Le pauvre jeune homme se sentait terriblement délaissé et assistait à la scène de séduction, impuissant.

Ces deux là ne pouvaient-elles simplement pas aller faire leur petites affaires ailleurs ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles jouaient à ce petit jeu, tentant de faire craquer l'autre par tout les moyens, surtout les plus vicieux. C'est ainsi, qu'un beau jour, Natsuki s'était retrouvée à simuler des gémissements en plein repas - allez savoir pourquoi - alors que Shizuru se léchait soigneusement les doigts tout en dénudant l'Escort-girl du regard. Le pauvre Takeda s'était finalement levé, rouge de honte avant d'aller prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, sous les ricanements des deux jeunes femmes.

Elles ne s'accordaient aucun répit et le brun en pâtissait atrocement. Elles s'associaient, d'ailleurs, souvent pour le taquiner, le provoquer. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de s'enfuir au plus vite dès que ses deux amies se jetaient des regards trop suspects à son goût ou chuchotaient en le fixant avec insistance. C'est donc ce qu'il fit dès que l'attention de la châtaigne se fixa sur lui. Il quitta la salle à manger d'un pas rapide et courut dans les marches alors que son amie l'interpellait, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Et bien, on dirait que Takeda a encore réussit à se dérober ~

La riche héritière se tourna vers sa complice, lui offrant un doux sourire amusé que la brune lui rendit aussitôt. Elles s'amusaient beaucoup. Tourmenter le jeune homme était si facile et si divertissant ~

La châtaigne porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, sirotant son vin, une tête de cuvée de grande qualité et reporta toute son attention sur Natsuki qui croquait sensuellement dans sa glace avant de la laper. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être à la place de ce sorbet ? Elle aussi aurait aimé être travailler de la sorte, que la brune lèche, suçote, mordille et tète la moindre petite partie de sa peau pâle, déposant quelques marques de gourmandise sur son corps désireux. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire de même avec ce corps qu'elle convoitait tant mais sa compagne ne lui laisserait pas ce petit plaisir de toute façon, alors elle se contenta de se l'imaginer comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

><p>-Takeda, je pense refaire mettre en ordre ma demeure et faire renforcer la sécurité. Cela te dérange de nous héberger encore quelques temps ?<p>

Shizuru une tasse de thé à la main, dévisageait son interlocuteur.

Elle avait obtenu la permission de regagner sa demeure, elle avait été y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Son magnifique jardin avait été saccagé, quelques projecteurs et lampadaires avaient été mis hors-service, l'intérieur du logis avait été complètement retourné, la plupart des meubles et des biens avaient été retrouvés dans un état pitoyable et les malfrats avaient, de toute évidence, mis le feu au Hall - pensant sûrement coincer leurs cibles à l'étage - mais heureusement l'incendie ne s'était pas propagé. La riche héritière s'était rendu à l'enterrement de sa domestique et avait ensuite rapidement fait appel à des ouvriers, des designers et des paysagistes pour remettre sa demeure en état. Vu l'abondante main d'œuvre qui allait travailler sur le chantier, les travaux n'allaient pas mettre bien longtemps à se finir mais elle devait quand même trouver un endroit où passer la semaine.

Elle soupira. Les - inutiles - forces de l'ordre n'avaient rien trouver d'intéressant, aucune piste à exploiter et - elle en était sûr - avaient rajouté au désordre ambiant. Les flics d'aujourd'hui n'étaient que des rustres incapables !

C'était certain : Ces malfaiteurs n'allaient sûrement pas abandonner aussi facilement. Elle avait donc décidé de renforcer la sécurité mais rien de bien méchant : _Juste_ quelques caméras de surveillance, une poignée de sentinelles, une dizaine de chiens de garde, un nouveau système de sécurité à la pointe de la technologie, des alarmes anti-intrusions, incendie, - en plus de celles déjà installées - deux gilets pare-balles et deux revolvers pour elle et Natsuki, en cas d'urgence.

-Rester autant de temps qu'il vous plaira. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenues chez moi.

Il porta sa propre tasse de thé à ses lèvres, imité bien vite par la châtaigne qui finit rapidement sa boisson.

La brune les observait de son fauteuil si douillet qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la matinée. Elle n'avait pas accompagné la châtaigne mais elle se doutait que sa résidence avait été dégradée. Elle n'avait pas non plus demander d'informations à sa maîtresse sur les éventuelles piste trouvées par les enquêteurs, cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Elle sirota son café - n'étant pas particulièrement fan du thé - et jeta un regard complice à sa propriétaire, souhaitant s'amuser un peu. Il faut dire que l'ambiance n'était pas terrible et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Cette dernière ne le lui rendit pas, mais lui adressa tout de même un sourire bienveillant. La châtaigne était encore révoltée par la découverte de son logis et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à embêter son hôte.

-Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller au dojo, mes élèves m'attendent.

Takeda se releva, salua les deux jeunes femmes d'un léger signe de tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Natsuki et Shizuru seules.

L'Escort-Girl se décida, enfin, de quitter son fauteuil si confortable pour rejoindre sa maîtresse apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, la dévisagea longuement et posa ses douces lèvres contre sa joue avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

-Shi-zu-ru ~

Son interlocutrice porta son attention sur la séduisante jeune femme puis s'allongea au sol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux à la recherche de réconfort. Depuis leur rencontre, la chance lui faisait défaut, elle avait faillit, par deux fois, se faire assassiner, on avait ruiné sa sublime demeure, tué une de ses plus fidèles employées, elle était toujours menaçait par une organisation inconnue et la brune n'avait cesser de l'échauffer.

Une main vint se glisser délicieusement dans ses cheveux soyeux pour les caresser affectueusement. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira d'aise et se laissa cajoler, appréciant le geste.

La riche héritière se demanda furtivement pendant combien de temps elle pourrait bénéficier de ces traitements. La brune les lui accordait-elle par obligation ? N'y avait- il véritablement aucune tendresse, aucune affection ? Elle soupira de nouveau. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Ce n'était qu'une Escort-Girl ... Qu'attendait-elle encore de leur relation ? Minute ... Attendait-elle quelque chose de leur relation ?

La châtaigne grogna, faisant rire une Natsuki surprise mais amusée. Non, non, non ! Shizuru, enlèves toi ça toute suite de la tête ! Tu sais où mène les relations amoureuses ! Tu y as déjà goûté, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Qui te dit qu'il y a une chance pour que ça marche entre vous déjà ? Ne commence pas à éprouver des sentiments inutiles, contente toi de t'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible !

Elle frotta sa tête contre les cuisses de sa propriété et grogna de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Shizuru ?

La brunette la dévisageait, curieuse. La Grande Fujino se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser une chance, après tout ?

Elle déposa ses lèvres gourmandes contre celles de Natsuki, brûlantes et délicieuses, savoura longuement le baiser que l'autre lui rendit et se décala enfin, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration. Mais ressentait-elle vraiment autre chose que du désir ?

Des lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes à nouveau et le corps dépravé de la brune se cala contre le sien, désireux. Et qu'est-ce-que Natsuki ressentait pour elle ?

Elle repoussa vivement sa propriété, l'interrogea du regard puis soupira. L'Escort-Girl ne lisait évidemment pas dans ses pensées, elle la scrutait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Son interlocutrice resta hébétée longtemps avant qu'un grand sourire victorieux et taquin ne prenne place sur ses maudites lèvres. Sa maîtresse se serait-elle amourachée d'elle ? On dirait bien ~ Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre et certaine pour ne pas crier victoire inutilement. Elle approcha de nouveau son visage du sien et murmura de sa voix mielleuse :

_-Bien sûr que je vous aime, Fu-ji-no sama ~_

**Mensonges ! **

Cette femme ne pouvait-elle pas être sincère ? Devait-elle vraiment se masquer à chaque fois derrière son sourire de catin ? Cette trainée lui disait simplement ce qu'elle voulait entendre ... Ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre une fois la vérité exposée. Comment avait elle put s'attacher à une femme de ce genre ? Comment avait elle put ressentir pour elle la moindre affection ?

La châtaigne se releva et s'éloigna de sa propriété, un air contrarié peint sur son ravissant visage. Elle se retourna vers la brunette qui lui tendait un regard interrogateur et l'examina à nouveau. Certes, l'Escort-Girl ne l'aimait pas encore mais avec le temps, c'était certain ... A quoi pensait-elle cette fois ? Non, il fallait se tenir à l'écart de cette veuve noire qui aurait vite fait de se débarrasser d'elle après lui avoir vider les poches ! Mais ...

-Et "plus" sincèrement, qu'elle est ta réponse, Kuga Natsuki ?

Son interlocutrice se leva à son tour, lui jeta un regard des plus froids et lui demanda, légèrement irritée :

-Crois-tu que je pourrais t'aimer ?

Shizuru en doutait fortement mais elle ne pouvait se baser sur ses intuitions, surtout que ses espérances la suppliaient de douter, de croire l'incroyable.

Elle lâcha un juron, malgré elle et serra le poing de colère. Quelle insupportable petite garce ! Elle prit une bouffée d'air, desserra sa poigne et se calma lentement.

-Si tu ne le sais pas toi même - idiote que tu es - pourquoi ne pas tout simplement essayer ? "Elle fit une légère pause et reprit devant l'étonnement de sa propriété" Un véritable rencard avec la Grande Fujino, ça ne peut être que grandiose, n'est ce pas, Na-tsu-ki ? Attention, celle que j'invite ce n'est pas la putain que tu essayes d'être. Non, je fais ma demande à Kuga Natsuki, une jeune femme séduisante mais encore inconnue ~

* * *

><p>Bon déjà, je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard, je suis tombé malade et je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires donc je vous demanderez de pardonner aussi mes fautes de goûts, d'orthographe et le reste. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avoir posté un chapitre si court. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même =D Laissez des reviews pour ce que vous avez aimez et ce que vous avez détestez. Si vous avez des questions, des reproches ou toutes autres remarques, n'hésitez pas à me les faire. Je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Merci de me lire et de m'encourager en tout cas =D A la prochaine !<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre quatorze : Un rencard**_

Natsuki noua ses longs cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban immaculé, épousseta sa jupe en jean d'un vague mouvement de main et tira délicatement sur son top blanc échancré, le déplissant lentement. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et retourna dans la salle de bain où elle se maquilla légèrement avant de se contempler à nouveau dans la glace, se demandant si sa tenue n'était pas trop vulgaire.

Un sourire coquin se plaça sur ses douces lèvres. De toute façon, sa maîtresse semblait adorer sa vulgarité. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle invitée sinon ? Elle sortit de la pièce, enfila ses bottines neuves, attrapa son sac Louis Vuitton qu'elle avait réclamait à son hôte et quitta sa majestueuse chambre.

La brune descendit les escaliers rapidement, rejoignit sa propriétaire qui l'attendait avec une impatience et une irritation non-dissimulée puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres délicieuses avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Shizuru se recula de quelques pas et examina longuement l'Escort-Girl avant de se retourner vers la porte, un sourire obscène peint sur son visage blême. Elle posa sa fine main sur la poignée, poussa rapidement le battant et sortit à l'extérieur de la demeure. Elle tint la porte à sa propriété qui passa devant elle, la démarche provocante et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et la suivit jusqu'à la limousine, la matant dangereusement.

Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule et s'assirent face à face, laissant le loisir à Natsuki d'admirer comme il se devait sa maîtresse. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup d'effort pour resplendir et attirer l'œil : Elle avait enfilé un jean légèrement moulant, un chemisier élégant, légèrement décolleté, recouvert d'une légère veste et des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux un peu plus ondulés que d'habitude cascadaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et son visage ne laissait apparaître que de rares traces de maquillage, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin d'artifice pour être sublimé.

Le regard de la châtaigne s'attarda sur le généreux décolleté de sa propriété avant de glisser sur ses cuisses à demi-découvertes puis sur ses longues jambes qu'elle avait croisées avec audace. Elle ne put retenir un léger ricanement qui fit sourire sa compagne délicieusement effrontée.

-Natsuki m'impressionnera toujours ~

Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de s'asseoir impunément à ses côtés, se collant avec un certain amusement à sa maîtresse. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui demanda, feignant l'innocence :

-De quoi parle Shizuru Sama ?

La jeune femme indiqua vaguement la direction à suivre au chauffeur avant de se pencher vers l'Escort Girl, le regard gourmand. Elle la poussa sur la banquette arrière, pressa son corps douloureusement désireux contre le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres voluptueusement.

Le conducteur jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné (et excité ?) à souhait et démarra immédiatement en trombe.

Des crocs voraces vinrent titiller délicatement la peau savoureuse de Natsuki qui murmurait suavement quelques "encouragements" à la débauche, rendant sa cliente furieusement outrancière. Puis, au dernier moment, elle repoussa violemment la châtaigne qui ne parut en aucun cas surprise de sa réaction. Shizuru se redressa élégamment, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et saisit la main de sa propriété qu'elle baisa dévotement.

-Ara, Natsuki est toujours aussi farouche à ce que je vois.

La brunette se redressa à son tour, recroisant impertinemment ses jambes et lui répondit, effrontée :

-Je ne suis pas une fille facile ~

L'autre soupira. Sa propriété avait le don de passer en un clin d'œil d'une attitude à une autre : d'être au premier regard, attirée et attirante puis, de plus près, dédaigneuse et détestable. Laquelle était la véritable Kuga Natsuki ? La femme chaleureuse du premier abord ? La femme odieuse qui l'avait repoussée ? Ou le savant mélange de ces deux personnalités incongrues ? Elle espérait le découvrir rapidement, ce jour ci, si cela était possible.

La voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur, le regard figé sur le sol, ouvrit la porte aux deux jeunes et séduisantes femmes qui descendirent rapidement et sans un regard pour lui, s'engouffrèrent dans le centre commercial.

* * *

><p>-Quelque chose semble t'intéresser, ma petite Natsuki ?<p>

La brune fixait avec insistance l'une des affiches de films accrochées au mur de la salle bondée. Elle semblait aussi intéressée que ce vieux pervers qui ne cessait de baver en relookant son sublime fessier, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Shizuru qui ne tarda pas à réagir. Elle s'approcha de l'Escort-Girl, écrasa soigneusement le pied du coquin qui gémit aussitôt de douleur et entoura de son bras la fine taille de Natsuki avec une délicatesse inouïe.

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur sa maîtresse, se blottit presque imperceptiblement contre elle et lui répondit simplement :

-Il n'était pas nécessaire de réagir. Les hommes ont des yeux qui aiment les belles choses ... C'était plus fort que lui, voilà tout ~

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sa propriété frimait puisqu'elle ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité mais elle louait un peu trop ses qualités à son goût.

Shizuru y voyait là aussi bien un défaut qu'une qualité. Les prétentieux réussissaient dans leur vie puisqu'ils se fichaient de l'avis des autres (c'est ce qu'elle admirait) mais leur chute se profilait nécessairement et rapidement puisqu'une fois l'appréhension passée chez leurs sujets, on les rejetait sans égard.

La châtaigne resserra son emprise sur elle et la questionna à nouveau, ignorant sa vantardise :

-Un film te semble intéressant ?

Son interlocutrice soupira et se cala enfin contre son corps accueillant, laissant sa tête retomber légèrement sur son épaule.

A quoi pouvait bien penser Shizuru ? Elle aurait tout de même pu lui répondre. Les compliments n'étaient pas de refus, les moqueries non plus d'ailleurs. Fallait-il lui avouer ? Mauvaise idée ...

Elle pointa du doigt l'affiche qui l'avait interpellée plus tôt mais garda le silence, laissant sa maîtresse lire tranquillement le résumé.

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et se tourna vers elle pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras.

Pourquoi participer à cette mascarade ? Elles savaient toutes les deux très bien comment l'histoire allait se finir ... Devaient-elles mettre fin à cette comédie et profiter de la journée pour mieux "se découvrir" ?

La brunette grimaça. Cela la condamnerait à se laisser avoir et elle s'y refusait. Evidemment, son petit jeu n'allait pas durer indéfiniment, elle le savait mais elle préférait retarder l'échéance pour une raison qui lui échappait encore.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas peur d'être touchée. Elle n'accordait aucun véritable crédit à sa première fois, elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'être encore vierge ... Mais, bon sang ! Elle n'était pas qu'un simple objet qu'on manipulait à sa guise et sans attention ! Il fallait que son égoïste mais non moins séduisante maîtresse le comprenne !

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qui attira l'attention de sa compagne.

-Que t'arrive t-il, Kuga Natsuki ?

La dénommée Kuga se décala de quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui de sa maîtresse et resta ainsi quelques instants avant de lui répondre en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le panneau :

-Rien d'important ... Qu'allons nous voir ?

La châtaigne ne la questionna pas plus, il aurait été inutile d'insister de toute façon. Elle resserra la brune contre elle et murmura à son oreille, la voix coquine :

-Est-ce réellement important ? Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas le loisir de te concentrer sur le film, Na-tsu-ki ~

Un cinéma, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle savait que c'était risqué dès lors qu'on été accompagné de la Grande Fujino. Vous savez : La pénombre, le volume assourdissant d'un film d'action, une attention importante vouée à la séquence, le confort des sièges ... Tant de choses qui invitait aux caresses et aux baisers. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas en profiter ? Non, Natsuki savait très bien les risques qu'elle prenait mais elle adorait jouer avec le feu et plus encore avec Shizuru.

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Elle attendait la séance avec impatience.

-Dans ce cas, prenons le plus bruyant ~

* * *

><p>Shizuru était déjà installée et à ses aises quand sa propriété la rejoignit avec une démarche qui se voulait affriolante. Elle pris place en face d'elle, reposa son portable neuf sur la table et croisa les jambes de façon à frôler celle de sa propriétaire qui n'y prêta pas plus d'attention au regret de Natsuki.<p>

-Ara, qui était-ce ?

Un de ces anciens clients ? Un nouveau ? La châtaigne était méfiante. Elle savait pertinemment que si une autre occasion plus avantageuse se présentait à la brune, elle ne perdrait pas une seule seconde de plus avec elle et se volatiliserait immédiatement dans la nature. Un faible grognement lui échappa. Une telle situation lui serait plus que déplaisante.

Sa propriété, dans un premier temps, ne répondit rien, semblant s'intéresser au menu que le serveur lui avait présenté puis, dans un second temps, elle releva enfin les yeux vers sa compagne et lui répondit avec sincérité :

-Oh, juste Reito qui voulait savoir si j'étais encore envie ... Et si je ne rencontrais pas trop de soucis à te vider les poches.

Son interlocutrice ne s'offusqua pas. Elle savait que ce qui intéressait le plus la brune chez elle, c'était son argent et pas autre chose. Elle observa le portable, l'enseigne du restaurant luxueux et le sac à main de son hôte avant de relever son regard vers la brune et de déclarer, légèrement apaisée :

-Qu'il se rassure, tu n'as aucun mal à le faire.

L'Escort-Girl avait longuement insisté pour aller déjeuner dans un restaurant gastronomique à plus de trente minutes du centre commercial, vantant ses mérites et insultant son hôte d'avare et d'égoïste. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Shizuru, elle aimait les plats de qualités et l'ambiance paisible de ces établissements. Seulement, elles allaient devoir "courir" pour arriver à l'heure à leur séance alors que la brasserie du coin aurait amplement fait l'affaire.

Elle se redressa en soupirant et lui demanda, voulant changer de sujet :

-Que vas tu commander ?

Natsuki parcourra vaguement le menu du regard puis interpella un serveur plutôt bien fait de sa personne qui s'approcha avec élégance, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

La châtaigne ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de ses yeux rubis.

Bon d'accord, il était un peu trop jeune pour elle - sûrement un lycéen - mais elle pouvait quand même le relooker, non ?

Des cheveux bruns coiffés vers l'arrière, une peau pâle et satinée, des yeux en amande (un métisse ?) dont l'iris brun aux premiers abords tirait sur le violet, un visage enfantin et mature à la fois et un corps assez fin : Un charmant jeune homme qui n'aura pas de mal à se dégotter quelqu'un. Et puis un serveur dans un restau- ...

Un léger coup de pied l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Elle porta son regard sur sa compagne qui passait commande tout en la fixant froidement et lui lança un sourire satisfait que l'autre ne lui rendit pas. La note allait être salée ...

Le serveur nota la commande de Shizuru et s'éloigna après une légère courbette. On leur apporta du vin, une tête de cuvée que la riche héritière s'empressa de goûter sous le regard toujours aussi glacial de Natsuki qui ne dit mot pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

-Je me demandais : Tu es quoi ?

La châtaigne qui ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas la question, l'interrogea du regard. Son interlocutrice but une gorgée du vin qu'elle jugea doux et délicat et reprit les yeux toujours rivés sur elle :

-Lesbienne ? Hétéro ? Bisexuelle ? "Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil au serveur et continua" Pédophile ?

Un ricanement lui échappa. Pédophile, hein ... Il ne devait pas être aussi jeune et elle, elle n'était pas aussi vieille. Ses yeux amarantes parcoururent lentement le cou dénudé de son hôte pour finalement remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres gourmandes.

-J'aime simplement les belles choses ~

Peu convaincue, Natsuki se contenta de murmurer un "Je vois" avant d'être questionnée à son tour sur ses penchants sexuels. Elle porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, ingurgita le reste de la boisson et répondit sérieusement :

-Hétéro. "Devant la surprise de sa maîtresse, elle continua posément" Tant qu'il y a de l'argent, je fonce. Les femmes, je les prends pour m'amuser.

Elle entama son entrée qu'on venait de lui apporter, laissant la châtaigne tenter de prouver par x et y que cela n'était pas possible avant de l'interrompre et de lui lancer sans ciller:

-En y réfléchissant bien ... Je ne suis rien, les hommes aussi me servent de jouets.

Shizuru grogna faiblement mais resta muette. C'était vrai mais il devait forcément y avoir une part de mensonge, personne ne vivait sans affection pour personne. Mais enfin de compte, Shizuru elle même n'éprouvait aucune affection particulière pour les autres ... Si ! Elle aimait son défunt père. Takeda était son ami et Natsuki ... Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas de l'affection, juste un désir ... Troublant.

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes femmes terminaient leur repas en silence quand - ce qui semblait être - le chef de cuisine sortit de ses cuisines en hurlant sur le jeune homme qu'elle tenait par l'oreille et qui avait servi plus tôt la table des deux hôtes.<p>

-Takumi, je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois ! Ta place est ici, pas en cuisine ! Arrêtes de traîner dans mes pattes !

La souffrance du lycéen prit finalement fin quand la cuisinière rouquine se décida de lâcher son esgourde malmenée et de retourner à ses fourneaux. Il frotta énergiquement le bout de chair rougi et se tourna vers ses clientes pour s'excuser de la gêne occasionnée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Faites juste attention à ne pas énerver votre patron, cela m'attristerait qu'on renvoie un si beau jeune homme ~

Le dénommé "Takumi", le sourire collé aux lèvres, feignit une courbette, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la riche héritière et y murmura comme une confidence :

-Pas d'inquiétude. Si ma sœur me vire qui sera là pour servir d'aussi charmantes demoiselles que vous ?

Il se redressa, fit un clin d'œil à une Natsuki irritée, réajusta sa tenue et s'éloigna sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

La brune jeta un regard haineux au serveur avant de scruter fielleusement sa compagne et de lui lancer, mécontente :

-Tu n'as pas bientôt finit ? Je vais te laisser t'amuser avec ton petit chérubin. "Elle se leva hâtivement et quitta la table en annonçant froidement" Moi, je me casse.

Sa maîtresse la suivit des yeux, particulièrement blasée, fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un porte feuille bien garni qu'elle ouvrit sans se presser pour payer la note et laisser un pourboire conséquent au garçon de table. Un lycéen est forcément des plus dépensiers, non ?

Elle enfila sa veste, s'éloigna à son tour de la table et rejoignit sa propriété qui attendait la limousine, appuyée contre l'un des murs du restaurant. Elle s'adossa à son tour à ses côtés et lui chuchota un "Toi alors ..." avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et de fermer les yeux.

-Fermes là !

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais garda son calme.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaire. Je m'amusais voilà tout. Comme si toi tu ne le faisais pas ...

Elle entendit un grognement suivi d'un soupir et elle sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer presque imperceptiblement. Les yeux toujours clos, elle ressentit un corps se rapprocher du sien à sa droite pour se coller finalement à lui. Une douce main saisit la sienne délicatement et une voix gênée retentit à son oreille :

-Shizuru ... Tu as des sœurs ?

Son interlocutrice ré-ouvra soudainement les yeux et dévisagea curieusement l'Escort-Girl.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce ...

Elle l'interrompit aussitôt et expliqua, mal à l'aise :

-J'essaye juste de changer de sujet ... Le gamin de tout à l'heure a parlé de sa sœur alors bon ...

Des sœurs ? Elle se le demandait.

La châtaigne resserra sa main autour de la sienne, referma les yeux et répondit, nonchalamment :

-Peut être des demi sœurs, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas connue ma mère et mon père a eu des centaines de compagnes dont il changeait régulièrement. Malheureusement pour elles et leurs enfants, je suis la seule fille légitime. Il n'a jamais divorcé de ma mère et il est mort avant de pouvoir le faire. J'ai donc hérité de toute sa fortune et je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Natsuki pouffa de rire.

-Des femmes de mon espèce, neh ? Tu crois que ton père a déteint sur toi ?

Sa maîtresse ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement. Son père, comme elle, avait toujours aimé les femmes manipulatrices, prêtes à s'"agenouiller" pour une poignée de billets mais aussi celles problématiques et sauvages qui leur donnaient du fil à retordre comme l'était si bien sa propriété. La seule chose qui tranchait cette ressemblance était la prudence de Shizuru que n'avait pas son père. Elle savait s'imposer des limites pour sa sureté. Seule Natsuki avait réussit à la pousser dans ces derniers retranchements, c'était un exploit et un concours de circonstances.

-Peut être bien ... Et toi, de la famille ?

La brune lâcha sa main en voyant la limousine s'approcher d'elles et se décala du mur en répondant simplement :

-J'ai été abandonnée à l'âge de trois ans. Je ne me souviens plus de mes parents. Ma seule famille, c'est Reito et son père qui m'ont éduquée.

Elle ouvrit la portière, invita sa maîtresse maintenant soucieuse à monter et l'imita avant de refermer la porte du véhicule dans un claquement sec.

* * *

><p>... Tadam ! chapitre 14 ... \o J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu en tout cas. N'hésitez pas pour les reviews surtout xD Quant aux fautes, n'y faites pas attention ... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout relire pour corriger ... T-T Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de mon retard, j'ai plus aucune motivation mais j'essaye de m'y remettre petit à petit.

Bon sinon je vais vous faire un petit résumé de l'avancement de mes fics :

-Le cercle infernal est actuellement en suspens et ne reprendra qu'une fois cette fic ci finie

-Une étoile filante pour un bonheur l'est tout autant et sera certainement repris en même temps que celle du dessus. J'alternerais donc entre ces deux fics régulièrement.

-En échange d'amour : j'ai déjà les résumés de chaque chapitre et je me motive pour recommencer à l'écrire donc enjoy !\o/

-Le projet de L'organisation Mai Hime plus développé a un avenir incertain mais je ne laisse pas tomber l'idée.

Maintenant les bonnes nouvelles : D'une part, je suis en plein écriture d'un long, long, long one shot qui devrait faire une trentaine de pages (j'en suis à une vingtaine) sur du shiznat (bien évidemment) et d'autre part, j'ai entamé un one shot de yaoi (Tate et Reito) et un autre sur l'infidélité avec je ne sais quels personnages pour l'instant mais sûrement du shiznat.

Voila, voila ! Merci de continuer à me lire !


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre quinze : Victoire**_

La limousine avançait lentement, menant son chemin dans un embouteillage ennuyeux qui n'allait pas mettre longtemps à se disloquer grâce à l'arrivée massive d'agents de police.

Shizuru, trop silencieuse et préoccupée au goût de sa compagne, regardait, à travers la vitre du véhicule, la circulation déstructurée sans y porter de réelle attention.

Le regard de Natsuki se baladait, quant à lui, sans cesse de sa montre scintillante, excessivement chère à sa maîtresse puis de nouveau à son bracelet mécanique. Il finit tout de même par se fixer sur la châtaigne qui laissa enfin échapper un soupir lourd et ennuyé. La brune soupira à son tour, se cala au mieux contre le dossier de l'automobile et suivit le regard de sa propriétaire.

Il y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ? Non.

Elle se reconcentra donc sur sa précédente cible et tenta une approche. Elle prit silencieusement place sur ses genoux, se serra contre elle et déposa ses lèvres aguicheuses contre sa tempe en murmurant lascivement son prénom. Contre toute attente, Shizuru resta de marbre et n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

-Shizuru !

La riche héritière daigna enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention. Elle plongea son regard troublant dans celui de sa compagne qui paraissait - allez savoir pourquoi – irritée et lui concéda quelques mots d'une voix lointaine :

-Ah, Natsuki … Que veux-tu ?

La dénommée « Natsuki », une moue boudeuse peint sur le visage, lui pinça douloureusement la joue qui lui arracha plusieurs larmes et ordonna, mécontente :

-Parle, insulte moi, fais quelque chose ! Tu es vraiment ennuyeuse à mourir quand tu ne fais pas ta sauvage ou ta bégueule !

Elle elle secoua puis relâcha enfin sa bajoue meurtrie qu'elle lécha amplement et murmura à son oreille, en pressant délicatement sa poitrine contre la sienne :

_-Hey … Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser, Shi-zu-ru ? _

La châtaigne ne cilla pas une seconde, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer sa joue et ne prêta pas plus d'attention au généreux décolleté de la brune.

S'amuser ? Elle n'en avait pas envie … Pas pour l'instant. Le ronronnement du moteur l'avait un peu endormie et …

-Ton enfance n'a pas du être des plus plaisantes …

Hein ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de son enfance, maintenant ? Elle lui avait proposé de faire des obscénités. Quel rapport avec son enfance ? Cette femme était vraiment … Son regard s'éclaira. Elle soupira considérablement et ferma les yeux, agacée.

-Ah … Je le savais, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler ! La famille de Reito n'était pas aussi terrible que tu ne le penses, tu sais. Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être chiante parfois à t'inquiéter pour rien !

Elle grogna légèrement et reprit sa place initiale en lui lançant, ennuyée :

-Oublies, sinon tu vas me saouler toute la journée avec ça ! Je ne veux pas de ta putain de compassion !

Le regard de sa maîtresse se reporta de nouveau sur l'extérieur. Elle remarqua vaguement que leur véhicule avait quitté les embouteillages et répondit en chuchotant, comme apaisée :

-J'y ai juste pensé …

Son interlocutrice s'affala sur son siège, rassurée de voir la situation s'arranger, ferma les yeux et lui répondit sèchement :

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de penser, ça nous ferait des vacances ! « Elle grogna une nouvelle fois et ajouta en s'allongeant sur la banquette en cuir » J'espère que nous arriverons à l'heure pour la séance …

* * *

><p>-Natsuki ~<p>

La brune s'intéressa à celle qui venait de l'appeler, une Fujino atrocement appétissante qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, infiniment douces et tièdes, alors qu'une main se perdait déjà sous son haut lui arrachant un soupir satisfait. Des doigts frôlèrent sa joue, glissèrent délicatement jusqu'à son cou et le caressèrent avant de laisser leur place aux lèvres démoniaques qui venaient tout juste de quitter les siennes. Un léger soupir s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui fit tendrement rire sa compagne toujours occupée à suçoter et à mordiller la peau de sa nuque délicate. Une paume se pressa vicieusement contre l'un de ses seins pour mieux le palper, relevant sans attention son soutien gorge maintenant si gênant et inutile, alors que sa consœur flattait admirablement sa cuisse.

Un murmure inaudible parvint délicieusement à ses oreilles puis un autre plus explicite. « C'est finit ... » Comment ça c'était finit ? Non, non, non ! Elle n'en avait pas envie, elle en voulait plus. Oui, plus ~

Malgré ses protestations, on ne lui laissa pas le choix : On la secoua vigoureusement et le murmure se transforma en ordre :

-Hey, la belle au bois dormant ! Le film est fini ! On se réveille !

La bave au coin des lèvres, les cheveux éméchés, le regard vague et la bouche pâteuse, Natsuki se réveilla difficilement et bailla fortement avant de lancer, encore endormie :

-Je croyais qu'on était censé réveiller la princesse avec un baiser …

La châtaigne ricana et montra du doigt l'une des joues de sa propriété en répondant, moqueuse :

-Une princesse, hein … Je l'aurais fait, si tu ne t'étais pas noyer dans ta propre bave.

L'Escort-Girl essuya ses lèvres, aucunement gênée, d'un mouvement de poignet, se mit à la recherche d'un mouchoir dans l'anarchie de son sac à main inutilement rempli et répondit, ironique :

-La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, hein ...

Un sourire espiègle se glissa sur les lèvres de la riche héritière qui enfila sans plus attendre sa veste. Elle tendit un mouchoir à sa propriété toujours le nez dans son sac et susurra de sa voix polissonne :

-Je ne suis pas particulièrement branchée batracien mais je me souviens bien qu'elle m'ait atteinte et que c'était même plutôt agréable ~

Natsuki fulmina silencieusement. A lui rappeler ce genre de choses, elle allait finir par l'exciter.

Elle repensa mollement à son rêve coquin et se retrouva aussitôt désappointée.

Pourquoi cela ne s'était pas passé en vrai ?

Puis elle se rappela. Le film avait eu l'air de «beaucoup trop » intéresser la châtaigne et contrairement à ce qui était prévu, elle ne l'avait même pas approché et était restée concentrée sur l'écran, si bien que la brune s'était assoupie avant même la moitié de la séance.

Elle saisit le bout de tissu s'essuya brièvement la bouche et le menton et se leva enfin, dépitée, en saisissant son sac à main encore ouvert.

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller, quand une main tira sur la bandoulière de son sac, l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Ara, Natsuki à l'air déçu … Viens par ici ~

Elle se sentit irrémédiablement attirée contre le corps de son interlocutrice qui encercla son cou de ses bras puissants mais chaleureux.

Surprise, elle ne put dissimuler, malgré elle, un faible mais visible rougissement lorsque sa compagne posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes entrouvertes et étonnées avant de se reculer, satisfaite.

La brune resta figée plusieurs secondes puis s'approcha, finalement, de sa maîtresse qui affichait encore un sourire parfait et goguenard et pressa quasiment sa bouche contre sa tempe pour murmurer d'une voix provocante :

-Ça ne suffira pas …

Elle s'éloigna enfin de son fauteuil et quitta la salle, suivie de près par la châtaigne amusée qui riait joyeusement.

-Ce film était vraiment très intéressant. Comment as tu pu t'endormir ?

Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement. Comment avait-elle pu ?

Elle s'approcha d'une porte qu'elle franchit et tint pour sa compagne trop occupée à encore s'émerveiller de ce qu'elle venait de voir. La brune se dirigea vers l'un des lavabos de la pièce, ouvrit le robinet et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, ravie de pouvoir se rafraîchir.

-Et la fin était …

La châtaigne se tut enfin, comprenant que sa propriété se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter sur la précédente séance. Elle la regarda se redresser, fermer le robinet puis s'essuyer le visage du revers de la main - se maudissant à voix haute pour avoir fichu en l'air son maquillage - et pouffa de rire, attirant irrémédiablement son attention.

-Huh ?

L'Escort-Girl lui lança un regard interrogateur où naquit bien vite une étrange attention, une curiosité malintentionnée. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, l'obligeant à reculer, alors qu'un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas s'agrandissait sur son doux visage.

-Huh … Que vous arrive t-il, Mademoiselle Fujino ?

La riche héritière se replia tant qu'elle put, préférant rester prudente, mais fut stoppée par l'une des portes menant aux toilettes à laquelle elle s'adossa, un sourire parfait et se voulant assuré sur ses lèvres adorables.

-Natsuki avait l'air de faire un rêve plaisant. Veut-elle que nous en parlions ?

Son malin sourire s'agrandit encore. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée qu'elle abaissa lentement et son autre main sur le bois de la porte qu'elle poussa rapidement. Elle retint de justesse Shizuru qui chancelait, la plaqua contre le premier mur disponible puis verrouilla la pièce. La brune se tourna à nouveau vers sa proie et susurra de sa voix mielleuse :

-Oui, parlons-en ~

Elle encadra le visage de sa compagne de ses deux mains, l'empêchant de se dérober et continua en s'approchant inexorablement :

-Parlons, de ce que tu devrais faire ~ Hum … Que devrais-tu faire ? « Elle se serra contre son corps » Voyons … « Elle glissa délicatement une main sur sa cuisse » T'ouvrir un peu plus ~ « Elle la releva lentement, jusqu'à ce que son genoux effleure sa taille » Quoi d'autre ? « Elle saisit ses mains qui avait tenté de la repousser et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête de sa main libre » Être plus docile ~ « Elle approcha sa bouche de son cou et y déposa un baiser » Gémir ~ « Elle planta ses canines dans sa peau succulente, lui arrachant une douce plainte » Hum … Et j'allais oublier ... « Elle lécha soigneusement la morsure et reprit » Me supplier ~

Sa prisonnière frissonna délicieusement mais ce qui l'excita plus encore sont ses lèvres tremblantes de désir et son regard tantôt fielleux, tantôt impatient qui ne quittait pas le sien et le soutenait, plein de fierté. Elle la délivra, la pensant conquise et attendit « sagement » une quelconque réponse de sa bouche appétissante ou de son corps frémissant.

-Humph « Shizuru se redressa, toisa son audacieuse propriété et lui murmura, la voix venimeuse » Te supplier ? N'échanges pas les rôles, ma belle ~ « Elle lui lança un regard méprisant et continua » Te souviens-tu ? Tu m'appartiens, Na-tsu-ki ~ Alors, fais ce que tu sais le mieux faire : Te soumettre et m'obéir !

Satisfaite, elle regarda sa propriété s'agenouiller docilement, les yeux toujours levés vers les siens, trahissant son ravissement partagé.

-C'est bien mieux ainsi ... «Elle tapota sa tête du bout de ses doigts, montrant sa supériorité et ordonna avec arrogance » Maintenant, implores-moi. Implores-moi, comme tu es destinée à le faire.

Sa compagne baissa enfin les yeux et soupira longuement.

-Si hautaine, huh …

Elle releva son regard, parcourra des yeux les cuisses de sa maîtresse, s'arrêta sur son bassin et demanda, amusée et si tentée :

-Je vous implore, Fujino Sama. Laissez moi m'incliner et me soumettre à votre vénérable …

Elle fut interrompu aussitôt par une Shizuru lasse qui se pencha rapidement vers elle, apparemment impatiente.

-Tais toi, tu m'ennuies. Dis le juste ~

Un sourire malin se dessina sur les lèvres avides de la brune.

-Dire quoi ? Que je vais te baiser, Shizuru ?

Une main impérieuse et brusque enserra son cou et l'obligea à se relever. Un murmure effroyablement mauvais parvint à ses oreilles alors que les doigts se resserraient douloureusement sur sa nuque :

-Aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas moi ~ J'en ai assez de tes simagrées, Na-tsu-ki … Abandonnes ~

Avait-elle le choix ? Il lui plaisait de croire que non et pourtant …

-Pas ici …

La main relâcha sa proie désormais sienne.

-Gentille fille ~


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre seize : Douleur :**_

Elle avait souvent accompagné ses anciens clients dans des casinos réputés pour leurs joueurs millionnaires et professionnels. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment saisit les règles du Poker mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, c'était _ça_. Elle se trouvait plongée en pleine partie : une séductrice n'usant que de bluff et de manipulation parmi des spéculateurs expérimentés et fortunés comme elle les aimait. Shizuru qui avait jusqu'alors, avec tant de fierté, trop de fierté, mené le jeu aux côtés de sa propriété s'était faite voler la vedette bien malgré elle par un adversaire particulièrement véreux et impitoyable cachant parfaitement son jeu.

Quand à elle ... Elle grogna furieusement en glissant sur le sol. On l'avait supprimé trop rapidement à son goût. Elle n'avait pas pu suivre et avait du "se coucher". Devait-elle vraiment s'en vouloir ? Qu'avait-elle à miser après tout ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et franchement ...

La brune cru entendre une voix lointaine et sourde hurler son nom. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement et pressa une main contre son flanc gauche fulminant. Un liquide chaud et désagréable roula contre sa peau et l'imprégna d'une couleur pourpre et sombre, si sombre.

Natsuki ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur la foule qui s'amassait singulièrement autour d'elle. Elle jura entendre des applaudissements, voir des sourires s'agrandirent sur leurs faces moqueuses et une silhouette s'enfuir au loin. Un autre perdant ?

Elle se frotta la tête et tenta de se redresser. Quel était l'enfoiré qu'il l'avait assommé ?

Son attention se reporta sur sa blessure ensanglantée. Elle leva sa paume, essayant de déterminer les dégâts et leur(s) cause(s) puis se sentit comme repoussée au sol. Quel jeu de merde ! Quelqu'un la forçait à s'asseoir sur le bitume. Quelqu'un ? Qui ? Un visage blême et inquiet se présenta à son regard. Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée ... Non, elle était bien plus énervée encore. Ils savaient tous très bien qu'elle n'avait aucun atout dans sa main pour leur faire face. Un cri empli de détresse s'éleva, une vocifération étrange, un appel à l'aide.

Shizuru ? Ses pupilles humides cherchèrent les siennes désespérément et les trouvèrent finalement, là, juste devant, toujours aussi pourpres mais si apeurées.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant, repoussant mollement sa propriétaire. Le monde tournait autour d'elle et ça montait... Elle ouvrit la bouche et sentit un flot écœurant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres si sèches puis un deuxième moins long mais plus douloureux.

Elle se sentait mal, si mal et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle chercha une réponse dans le regard inquiet de sa compagne puis se sentit partir lentement.

Natsuki tenta de garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'était pas question de quitter la table maintenant. Elle avait certainement un bon atout dans sa manche - elle voulut le vérifier et secoua un bras- la partie ne pouvait pas se finir maintenant ... Pas comme ça en tout cas. N'avait-elle pas encore la chance de bluffer ? Trop tard ... Elle tomba en arrière, sentit un bras réconfortant amortir sa chute et se demanda de nouveau et vaguement ce qu'elle avait bien pu parier. Elle se perdit dans ce rouge profond qui l'attirait et sourit ironiquement. En fait, elle n'était pas l'un des joueurs ... Non, simplement une mise que sa propriétaire avait bêtement perdue et défendait encore férocement mais en vain.

* * *

><p>Elle pouvait entendre des chuchotements. Quelqu'un murmurait ? En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le goudron puisse être aussi douillet et agréable. Natsuki se tourna sur la gauche ou plutôt tenta de se retourner. Elle fut interrompu par une vive douleur criarde et du se résoudre à rester sur le dos.<p>

-Ahhh ~ Reito ~

Quelqu'un venait de gémir, non ? Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, aperçut deux silhouettes à ses pieds et les referma aussitôt malgré elle. Un deuxième gémissement parvint à ses oreilles et l'amena à ré-ouvrir les yeux plus grandement puis à se redresser subitement, sa blessure toujours lancinante. La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à hurler sur les deux importuns mais resta silencieuse : sa gorge était horriblement sèche. Elle observa longuement le dénommé Reito assis au bord de sa couche, juste à ses pieds, et la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge et lisse qui le chevauchait sauvagement. "Qui le chevauchait" ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-Putainnnnnn, mais qu'est ce que vous faites sur mon lit ! Allez baiser ailleurs, bande de chiennes en chaleur !

Elle jeta avec force l'un de ses coussins vers le couple et grogna férocement.

-Sortez, sortez, sortez !

La jeune femme jeta sa couverture au pied de son lit, sur les amants et sauta hors du lit. Elle trébucha inévitablement et violemment sur le sol, sa blessure se réveillant cruellement et pressa fortement sa paume contre ses côtes douloureuses.

Un gémissement lui échappa et elle dut rester immobile plusieurs minutes.

-Outch ...

Elle se releva enfin doucement, sans faire de mouvements brusques et se tourna vers sa "chère" collègue toujours assise sur les cuisses de son "cher" patron. Elle la fusilla longuement du regard et lui hurla en se tenant la tête d'une main, le tournis la prenant:

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Nao ! Descends de là, bordel !

Natsuki grimaça malgré elle. Elle se sentait si faible ... Et la présence des deux autres l'irritait au plus haut point.

Elle regarda la plus jeune descendre du lit et s'approcher avec une démarche particulièrement provocante, la poitrine apparente et un sourire moqueur cloué sur les lèvres :

-Huh ! Comme si cela te dérangeait, Kuga. Je suis sûre qu'après avoir passé autant de temps à te taper cette gonzesse ... Fujino, huh ? Tu meurs d'envie de voir une vraie et bonne baise !

Nao pouffa de rire, se pencha en avant pour ramasser son soutien gorge et son haut non loin de là puis quitta rapidement la pièce, sous le regard mauvais de sa collègue qui étrangement ne pipa mot. Elle savait ce qui attendait la brunette et n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre piailler, ni d'être rouer de coups.

Natsuki se tourna de suite vers Reito qui se releva finalement et soupira fortement, comme frustré. Il tenta de calmer le jeu ... En vain :

-Mah mah, on ne pensait pas que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt. Tu dormais donc-

La brune ne put s'empêcher de le gifler. De qui se foutait-on ?

Il porta une main à sa joue rougie et l'écouta d'une seule oreille alors qu'elle s'époumonait férocement contre lui :

-Tout va bien, dans ce cas ! Franchement, vous m'écœurez, tout les deux ! D'ailleurs, je te préviens : La prochaine fois que ta petite chienne ouvre sa gueule, je lui refais le portrait, compris ! "Elle grogna" Une vraie baise ? Laisses-moi rire ! Il n'y a rien a tiré d'un éjaculateur précoce et d'une poupée Barbie tout juste bonne à écarter les jambes !

"Elle lui jeta au visage sa chemise froissée qu'il avait balancée vaguement sur le matelas quelques minutes plus tôt et continua sur sa lancée"

-Et puis rhabilles-toi, espèce d'imbécile heureux !

La brune jura et le contourna exagérément, montrant clairement son dégoût pour lui. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle et Shizuru avaient été attaquées en sortant du centre commercial par deux pauvres types, qui l'avaient eu par surprise. L'un lui avait asséné un coup de batte de baseball et l'autre, un petit freluquet tout tremblotant de terreur - sûrement fortement influencé par son coéquipier - avait tiré un coup de feu bien hasardeux. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait aucun talent pour le maniement des armes et la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer son bassin. De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de cette "éraflure" qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses maux de tête reprirent furieusement comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenaient à elles ces derniers temps mais franchement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus pour le moment.

Elle se massa les tempes, laissant son employeur réajuster sa tenue et le questionna en se redressant :

-Et Shizuru ?

Il boutonna sa chemise et répondit, d'une voix plate :

-Miss Fujino ? "Il sortit une bonne liasse de billets de sa poche arrière et l'agita devant ses yeux" Elle t'a amené à l'Agence hier et nous a "gentiment" et expressément demandé de te garder ici et d'assurer ta sécurité. "Il rangea brièvement l'argent et reprit en souriant" Fujino est si "généreuse", tâche de rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Assurer sa sécurité ? Elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle même ! Elle n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de Reito ! Bon sang ... Minute ! Impossible que ses agresseurs continuent de s'acharner sur elle. C'est vrai : A son humble avis, ce n'était que de petits malfrats pas plus dangereux que ça. Ils espéraient peut être, leur soutirer de l'argent après les avoir neutraliser. Après tout, cela se voyait que la châtaigne était fortunée. Alors pourquoi l'avoir emmenée ici ?

Elle déglutit à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se désaltérer. Mais avant ça ...

-Shizuru t'as dit pourquoi elle m'avait emmenée ici ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit à peine à la question et marmonna incertain :

-Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle m'a parlé d'un truc ... Hum ... La SEARRS ?

La SEARRS ... Huh ? Ou avait-elle entendu parler de ça ? Ce nom ne lui évoquait rien de bien concret. Elle soupira. De toute façon, il suffisait de le demander à Shizuru.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention sur Reito.

Il retroussa ses manches, fit craquer horriblement ses doigts et reprit, très sérieusement :

-En tout cas, vu ce qu'elle est prête à débourser pour son joujou, je ferais en sorte que d'ici son retour, tu ne quittes sous aucun prétexte cette chambre. Donc si tu veux des explications tu attendras bien gentiment son retour.

Il sourit ironiquement et tourna les talons avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie.

-Tu seras en sécurité entre ces murs. J'ai blindé les fenêtres et j'ai truffé ta chambre de caméras des plus discrètes. C'est moi même qui assurerais le service de tout tes repas. D'ailleurs si tu as besoin de quelque chose ... "Il se retourna et désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'interphone près du lit" Il te suffira de me le demander.

-Hey attends ... Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes !

Il ouvrit lentement la lourde et seule porte de la chambre, tout en l'ignorant, fit un pas à l'extérieur et lui annonça d''une voix particulièrement menaçante :

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à coopérer, Natsuki. Les instructions ont été claires et la prime est prometteuse. Si je dois t'attacher, je t'attacherais alors tâche de te tenir à carreaux jusqu'à ce que mademoiselle Fujino revienne.

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui s'élançait déjà vers lui malgré ses douleurs, le regard furieux et claqua rapidement la porte derrière lui avant de la verrouiller précautionneusement . Il entendit quelques coups quasiment étouffés contre le bois massif, s'éloigna d'un pas lent et chercha son portable dans une de ses poches. Il consulta rapidement sa liste de contact et tenta de joindre immédiatement un numéro.

Une voix retentit à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Il s'appuya contre un mur et entama la discussion :

-Mah, mah, Fujino Sama ? "Il ne laissa pas son interlocutrice répondre et continua malicieusement" Notre chère petite Kuga vient tout juste de se réveiller. Elle est toujours aussi "agréable" et "obéissante" qu'à son habitude. Elle se porte comme un charme, pour tout vous dire.

Une voix amusée répondit aussitôt :

-Ara, vraiment ? Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. "Elle fit une pause et reprit plus sérieusement" Je doute qu'elle attende gentiment et patiemment mon retour ... Mais ne la traitez pas trop durement et veillez à ce qu'elle ai tout ce dont elle a besoin, compris ?

Reito ricana étrangement et annonça, taquin :

-Mah, mah, Natsuki n'est pas vraiment du genre à se laisser faire. "Il massa sa joue meurtrie" Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : Nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires et elle ne manquera de rien. Vous avez ma parole, Miss Fujino ~

La riche héritière sortit de sa limousine, le portable toujours collé à son oreille.

Si les malfrats d'hier avaient un quelconque rapport avec ceux qui avaient tué Nakamura et ceux qui avaient saccagé sa demeure, elle se féliciterait pour avoir pris les mesures adéquates à leur protection et elle espérait que Natsuki en ferait tout autant. Elle se dirigea vers le commissariat, tout en restant sur ses gardes, et ajouta avant de raccrocher :

-Dîtes-lui que je fais ça pour son bien et que je passerais bientôt lui rendre visite.

Elle rangea l'appareil dans son sac à main et franchit la porte de l'établissement, soulagée de voir qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi. L'agent Yuuichi Tate l'attendait déjà, une tasse de thé à la main, mentalement et finalement prêt à se confronter à la Grande Fujino qui l'avait quelques jours plus tôt mis dans l'embarras.

Il lui tendit la boisson encore fumante et sourit ironiquement.

-Je vous attendais, Fujino San.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre dix-sept : La mise en place  
><strong>_

Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, plongea sa tête dans ses bras, se cachant des rayons du soleil qui peinait déjà à traverser les lourds rideaux qu'elle avait à moitié tiré et grogna. La brune était enfermé depuis bientôt une semaine et sa retraite forcée commençait à avoir raison de sa santé mentale. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa propriétaire, Reito n'étant pas très bavard à ce sujet et ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter, se morfondre ou s'énerver. A vrai dire, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à maudire son supérieur sur lequel elle s'était déjà bien défoulé. Elle ramena son poing meurtri contre sa poitrine et ricana, fière d'elle.

Elle finit par se redresser au bout de quelques minutes, se mit sur ses pieds et alla tirer l'épaisse étoffe, n'en pouvant plus d'être retenue. L'éclat du jour lui brula les yeux, l'obligea à les fermer rapidement pour ne les ré-ouvrir qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

Natsuki jura. Elle était à bout. Elle saisit la chaise cabossée et boiteuse qui avait souffert elle aussi de son enfermement et la balança de toute ses forces contre la baie vitrée qui ne céda pas. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et vite.

Etant donné qu'aucun prince charmant sur cheval blanc ne se donnait la peine de venir la secourir, elle devait se résoudre à se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avança vers son bureau, le renversa brutalement pour mieux le fouiller, cherchant elle ne savait trop quoi encore et se releva subitement quand un cliquetis familier se fit entendre.

Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers l'horloge. Il n'était pas l'heure de déjeuner, ni de dîner et elle n'attendait pas de visite. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace inquiète. Mauvaises nouvelles ? Elle releva la tête vers son portrait austère accroché au mur juste au dessus de son bureau et lui demanda comme fiévreuse :

-Tu attendais quelqu'un toi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna aussitôt pour faire face au nouvel arrivant en lui lançant, vexée qu'on ne lui réponde pas :

-Pff, tu n'es vraiment pas bavarde ...

Natsuki observa longuement l'intrus. Elle avait du mal à se remettre les idées en place et du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour reconnaître la personne qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Une châtaigne bien connue s'approcha d'elle, lentement mais sûrement, la faisant reculer silencieusement. Une châtaigne que l'Escort-Girl n'espérait même plus revoir.

Une once de lucidité la traversa : Elle se sentait sale, à moitié folle et fiévreuse, elle avait retourné sa chambre de fond en comble et n'avait pas pris de douche depuis au moins deux jours. Elle n'avait aucune envie que sa maîtresse ne la voit dans cet état.

La brune se saisit hâtivement de sa couverture, se recroquevilla contre la table gisant au sol et se dissimula comme elle pu, honteuse et paniquée.

-Ne me regarde pas ...

Sa propriétaire resta interdite. Elle s'était préparé pour faire face à toute les éventualités : des coups, une étreinte, des insultes, un baiser ... Mais certainement pas à ça. Elle se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise et fautive. La chambre sentait le renfermée, Reito n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aérer le pièce.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Mais le son monta quand Shizuru voulu s'approcher plus près.

-N'approche pas !

Elle demeura immobile un certain moment mais continua finalement son chemin malgré les protestations de sa propriété toujours appuyé contre son bureau, enroulé dans ses draps. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

La riche héritière se mit à sa hauteur, elle pouvait la voir trembler dangereusement au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait sa main d'elle. Elle tira lentement sur la couette, Natsuki ne lui opposant plus aucune résistance et la jeta plus loin, n'y prêtant pas plus d'attention.

La vision qui s'offrit à elle lui brisa le cœur. La brune frissonnait atrocement, ses larmes menaçaient de couler, elle n'osait même pas regarder sa maîtresse et elle paraissait si chétive et faible. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de sa propriété, l'invitant silencieusement à tourner son visage vers le sien et l'examina longuement. Une de ses mains remonta vers son front et y resta quelques instants.

-Tu es brûlante ...

Elle prit une grande respiration, soulagée néanmoins de la retrouver et l'attira immédiatement contre elle. Elle sentit Natsuki se tendre tout d'abord puis resserrer l'étreinte en soupirant d'aise. Des lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille et chuchotèrent, ivres :

-Shizuru ...

Son corps frémit de plaisir malgré elle. Il lui tardait de pouvoir retrouver celui de la brune, l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser ... Même si de toute évidence, sa propriété n'était pas vraiment en état de recevoir de tels traitements. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Penser au sexe dans un moment pareil... Elle n'était vraiment plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis leur rencontre.

La riche héritière déposa ses lèvres contre la tempe brûlante de la brune qui gémit et se plaignit immédiatement :

-Tout tourne ... Putain Shizuru, tout tourne dans cette foutue pièce ...

* * *

><p>Ses mains tremblèrent d'envie quand elle lui ôta son haut. Ses seins parfaits ... Elle s'obligea à regarder ailleurs quand elle défit son bas et son sous vêtement. La brune était bien trop faible pour refuser quoique ce soit et elle devait lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.<p>

La châtaigne du lui servir d'appui pour monter dans la baignoire remplit à moitié, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau tiède et sa maîtresse appliqua aussitôt un gant frais sur son front douloureux, lui arrachant un soupir. Confortablement installée, dorlotée par une Shizuru adorablement galante : Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Et comble du bonheur : Elle allait certainement sortir de cette chambre de malheur.

Une main saisit délicatement son poignet, un gant mousseux parcouru doucement son bras. Natsuki contempla sa maîtresse, rougissante et visiblement désireuse.

Elle passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, les caressa lentement et approcha son visage du sien. Elle voulait la récompenser ... Non, en fait, elle la voulait clairement et simplement. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Shizuru qui ne cilla pas, étonnée et se recula rapidement, n'osant pas plus tenter le diable. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Du contact, du réconfort ... C'est ce qu'elle voulait après tout ces jours d'isolement mais elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner trop vite de l'avoir garder prisonnière.

-Tu sais, je t'en veux ...

Sa propriétaire baissa aussitôt la tête, penaude. Elle culpabilisait énormément, elle ne pensait pas que Reito la traiterait de cette façon. Effectivement, il avait assuré sa sécurité mais à quel prix ...

-Je sais ...

Une main se serra sur son poignet, elle se sentit tirée vers le bain.

-Fais toi pardonner.

Shizuru releva son regard vers son interlocutrice qui l'invitait clairement à la rejoindre. Son corps obéit presque immédiatement, elle se dévêtit prestement, pénétra dans l'eau moussante et se mit dos et à bonne distance de la brune, à deux doigts de défaillir face à ses envies. Cette dernière l'attira contre elle et marmonna, la fièvre la reprenant sauvagement :

-Juste un câlin, s'il te plait ...

La châtaigne se crispa, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était une épreuve qu'elle se devait de franchir, une putain de punition. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sentant la poitrine de Natsuki se pressant horriblement contre son dos et profita du silence ambiant et pesant pour informer sa compagne de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle lui devait bien des explications après ce qu'elle lui avait faire subir ... Elle se montra pourtant hésitante, ne sachant par où commencer.

-Nous allons retourner chez nous. "La brune resserra son emprise sur elle et souffla, apparemment ravie et soulagée" Les rénovations et aménagements sont finis depuis plusieurs jours et je ne veux pas embêter Takeda plus longtemps.

Elle pensait pouvoir se détendre, accommodée à l'étreinte, mais une paire de lèvres molles se posa sur son cou. Elle frissonna atrocement et son esprit s'emballa. Kami sama ... Elle reprit bafouillant à moitié, tentant de penser à autre chose :

-Quoiqu'il en soit ... J'ai mené mon enquête. Je suis quasiment sûre que la SEARRS et plusieurs de ses petits copains essayaient d'avoir la main mise sur le marché des nouvelles technologies et de l'informatique. Ils ont déjà racheté l'entreprise de Nakamura et de trois autres grands noms de l'High-Tech.

Elle se tut et ajouta, l'air sombre :

-A vrai dire, leur seul concurrent actuel, c'est moi ... J'ai fouillé dans les archives de la société Fujino. Il y a plusieurs années - elle ne portait pas encore ce nom - la fondation avait proposé à mon père de racheter ses actions ainsi que ses brevets. Il avait refusé bien évidemment et je pense qu'ils ont réfléchit à un autre moyen de tout obtenir à moindre coût ...

Elle trembla de dégoût et de terreur. On voulait lui faire la peau pour du prestige et de l'argent ... Elle se demanda vaguement si il y avait encore des gens purs et honnêtes dans ce monde et jura. Natsuki grogna furieusement.

-Et les deux connards qui s'en sont pris à nous ?

-Deux incapables que la SEARRS pensait pouvoir utiliser en toute discrétion ... Je suppose.

Shizuru serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver les deux agresseurs. Elle aurait voulu leur faire payer de ses propres mains mais ils s'était apparemment "volatilisés" dans la nature. Savoir qu'ils avaient été éliminés pour leur incompétence ne l'aurait même pas étonnée.

Un grand silence s'abattu. Natsuki extrêmement affaiblie avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations et quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, elle demanda simplement :

-Et nous ?

Fuir, se cacher ou détruire la SEARRS ... Elle savait toutes deux qu'aucune de ses solutions n'était tout à fait applicable ni définitive. Shizuru avait envisagé de lui rendre sa liberté et Natsuki sans vouloir vraiment le reconnaître ou y penser, pouvait le ressentir.

La châtaigne se tourna vers elle. Elle l'avait envisagé certes ... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle sourit ironiquement.

-Laissez mon petit chiot s'échapper aussi facilement ? Pas question. Ne m'as tu pas promis quelque chose ?

Elle remonta sa main, paume vers le haut jusqu'à hauteur de sa poitrine et ajouta, amusée :

-Allez, donne la patte ~ "L'autre lui tendit docilement, trop docilement à son goût" Tu m'as coûté un bras, je ne laisserais pas une telle somme s'envoler ... "Son sourire s'envola et elle continua, sérieusement, les joues légèrement rougies" Et puis, je t'aime après tout ...

* * *

><p>Elle tapotait le bois de son bureau de ses ongles longs mais entretenus, s'impatientant. Son regard se posa sur ses dossiers qui s'entassaient devant elle. Des archives, des contrats, de la paperasse inutile et ennuyeuse qu'elle venait tout juste d'examiner et de signer.<p>

On cogna à la porte. Elle ramena une de ses longues mèches de jais derrière son oreille, remit ses lunettes en place et invita le nouvel arrivant à entrer.

-Reito ...

Le jeune homme fit une légère courbette pour la saluer et s'approcha lentement d'elle, très solennel.

-Nous venons d'attraper nos deux chers fuyards. Je m'en occuperais personnellement ... Si cela vous convient, Kuga sama.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son interlocutrice, sortit une enveloppe pliée avec négligence de sa poche qu'il lui tendit aussitôt et baissa respectueusement les yeux quand il croisa son regard d'un vert profond.

-Très bien. Ne les tues pas trop vite ...

Elle ouvrit proprement le courrier à l'aide d'un coupe papier léger et en sortit son contenu qu'elle lu avec une grande attention. Le brun sourit ironiquement, impatient de pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

-Je ferais selon votre souhait, Madame.

Elle déchira la lettre après l'avoir soigneusement relu et jeta les morceaux dans une corbeille qu'elle tendit à son invité.

-Brûles moi tout ça.

Elle se leva, après s'être débarrassé de la poubelle, se tourna vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, une lucarne qui laissait à peine rentrer les rayons du soleil et reprit :

-Tout se met en place ... Fujino nous donne du fil à retordre mais notre prochaine attaque sera décisive. Veilles à ce que Natsuki se tienne en dehors de tout ça, j'ai des projets pour elle.

Il acquiesça respectueusement et demanda, amusé :

-Mah, Mah, êtes vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Kuga san risque de très mal le prendre.

Sa supérieure soupira de nouveau, fatiguée de devoir organiser tout ces préparatifs si longs et fastidieux. Elle s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil de cuir et chuchota calmement :

-Elle comprendra ...

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en répondant simplement et ironiquement :

-Que sa mère, une meurtrière, veuille s'emparer de la vie de sa maîtresse ? Bien sûr qu'elle comprendra. Il n'y a aucun doute.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de bois et sortit sans demander son reste, la corbeille toujours dans ses mains. Laissant, le chef de la SEARRS seule et particulièrement irritée par leur entrevue.

* * *

><p>Le dix septième chapitre d'en échange d'amour =D J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à me faire part de vos remarques. A la prochaine<p> 


End file.
